L'avènement du côté Obscur de la Force
by Kelorus
Summary: Harry Potter est un enfant ignoré, au profit de son frère, Julien Potter, le survivant. Que se passe-t-il quand il rencontre son ancêtre, l'ancien empereur des Siths, Dark Vitiate, connu aussi en tant que Valkorion. La Galaxie va changer, et le côté obscur prévaudra! (HPxSW, Wrong BWL, Dark Harry)
1. De la Terre à Dromund Kaas

**Salut, voila l'une de mes nombreuses idées. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, ce sera soit un NO PAIRING, ou alors, dites moi si vous souhaitez avoir un couple. J'accepte n'importe quel couple, que ce soit gay or het. Voilà.**

* * *

31/07/1985 (36 ABY)

Hadrian James Potter, plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, est un garçon assez intéressant, si tant est qu'on prenne le temps de s'intéresser à lui. Âgé seulement de onze ans, Harry Potter est un garçon remarquable, dont l'intelligence reste inégalée. Et pourtant, tout le monde l'ignore, malgré que tout prouve qu'il est destiné à un avenir radieux. Et tout ça, à cause d'une seule personne. Certains diront que c'est à cause de Julien Charlus Potter, le "Garçon-qui-a-Survécu", tandis que d'autres diront que c'est à cause de James Fleamont Potter et Lily Jane Potter. Mais la vérité, celle qui est surement sordide, est que tout est de la faute d'un vieil homme manipulateur qui ne cours qu'après la gloire: Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président du Magengamot, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et Directeur du Collège de Poudlard.

Cet homme a réussi à ruiner la vie d'Harry Potter, et ce, d'une façon très simple: En déclarant son petit-frère, survivant et vainqueur de Voldemort, alors qu'Harry est le véritable responsable de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cause de ce vieil homme, qui n'avait pas hésité à déclarer Julien en tant que Héros du Monde Sorcier, Harry était devenu une ombre, ignoré de tous, même par sa propre famille. Depuis cet évènement tragique, Harry était devenu invisible.

Harry était assis dans un coin, lisant un livre sur les méthodes de tortures employées durant le Moyen-Âge, un livre moldu. Depuis son rejet par la société et ses parents, depuis qu'il était ignoré, Harry était devenu de plus en plus sombre, ne sachant pas qu'il était lentement, mais surement, en train d'absorber l'Horcrux de Voldemort en lui, le rendant Sombre et obscur. Il observait du coin de l'œil la fête organisée par ses parents pour son petit-frère, né le même jour que lui, l'ignorant. Normalement, les enfants aimaient leurs anniversaire, mais pas Harry, car ce jour-là, tout le monde l'ignorait plus que d'habitude, et tout le monde oubliait que c'était aussi son anniversaire, non pas que celui de Julien Potter.

Même le fait qu'il ait reçu son acceptation à Poudlard fut ignoré, ce qui le démoralisa d'autant plus, renforçant sa haine.

Il n'y avait aucun cadeau pour Harry, et des centaines pour Julien. Harry observait la scène avec dégoût, et sans le savoir, ses yeux flashèrent rapidement d'un jaune maladif, avant de redevenir verts. 'Je les hais. Que Dumbledore, ma famille et même le monde sorcier dans son intégralité soient maudis!', pensa-t-il sombrement, fusillant les invités de son regard le plus noir. Même son propre parrain, Sirius Black, avait oublié son existence. En fait, en y repensant, la seule personne qui s'était intéressée à Harry, n'était autre que la famille Malefoy, qui bien-entendu, n'avaient pas le droit de s'approcher d'Harry, étant des "mangemorts", bien que Lucius ait plaidé l' _ **Imperius**_ et ait été acquitté.

"Allez, tous avec moi: Joyeux anniversaire, Julien!", cria alors James Potter, suivi de près par les invités.

Harry fut tellement dégouté qu'il décida de fermer son livre et quitter la pièce. Il ne cessa de penser à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, et sa haine remonta en lui, tel un monstre sortant de sa cachette.

"Rejoins-moi, mon jeune descendant."

Harry se tourna brusquement, ayant entendu une voix, mais il n'y avait personne. Devenait-il fou?

"Rejoins-moi, mon jeune descendant. Rejoins-moi, trouves-moi!", fit de nouveau la voix.

Harry entendit alors une musique, unique, sombre, et pourtant, réconfortante pour lui. Il la suivit, le guidant alors dans une grotte, non loin du Manoir Potter. Il n'hésita pas à entrer dans l'antre, et fut choqué d'y voir quelqu'un. Enfin, la silhouette de quelqu'un. La personne était grande, portant une sorte d'armure blanche et noire, avec une longue cape, des cheveux et une barbe grise, et des yeux totalement orange. Il se tenait droit, mais le plus bizarre était le fait qu'il avait une sorte de halo bleu, tel un fantôme.

"Qui êtes-vous?", demanda Harry, curieux.

Le "fantôme" ricana, ce qui fit frémir Harry.

"Je suis ton ancêtre, mon garçon.", répondit le fantôme.

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

"Mon ancêtre? Ça ne répond pas à la question!", fit Harry.

"Hm…Tu as raison. J'ai plusieurs noms, que ce soit Tenebrae, Vitiate, ou bien Valkorion. Tu te contenteras de maître.", répondit le fantôme.

"Maître? Pourquoi maître?", demanda Harry.

"Car je compte faire de toi mon apprenti, l'instrument de ma vengeance, et surtout, l'instrument de la résurrection de l'Empire!", fit Valkorion, toisant Harry d'un regard impérieux.

Harry cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Apprenti? Maître? Empire? Mais de quoi parlait donc cet homme? Valkorion ricana une fois de plus, voyant à travers l'expression d'Harry son incrédulité.

"N'aies crainte, mon jeune descendant. Tout te sera enseigné en temps et en heure. Mais avant quoi que ce soit, tu te dois de me prêter serment en tant qu'apprenti. Alors, et seulement alors, tout te sera révélé." Fit Valkorion, avec un rictus.

Harry comprit que Valkorion n'en dirait pas plus.

"Et qu'ai-je à y gagner?", demanda-t-il.

"Enfin une question digne d'intérêt. Tu as tout à y gagner, mon jeune descendant. Je te révèlerai les secrets de la Force, dont ta magie n'est qu'une version bâtarde. Tu deviendras un maître du côté obscur, un seigneur parmi les seigneurs, et peut-être un jour, un empereur. Tous te respecteront, te craindront, te vénèrerons. Alors, quelle est ta réponse?", demanda le fantôme.

Harry réfléchit à la proposition qu'il trouvait très intéressante. Le pouvoir, la gloire, et tout ça, offert sur un plateau d'or. Il le sentait, au plus profond de son âme, que c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

"Très bien, je veux devenir votre apprenti!", fit Harry.

"Alors, à genoux!", demanda Valkorion.

Harry se prosterna devant le fantôme.

"Acceptes-tu, toi, Hadrian James Potter, de devenir mon apprenti, mon acolyte, et mon héritage?", demanda Valkorion en visant Harry de la paume de sa main.

"Oui, je l'accepte, maître.", répondit Harry.

"Alors lèves-toi, mon jeune acolyte. Désormais, tu seras l'instrument de ma vengeance et de mon pouvoir. Abandonnes ton nom de famille, et laisses toi submerger par la Force.", dit Valkorion, laissant une partie de son énergie fusionnée avec Harry.

Harry sentit comme une exaltation en recevant tant de pouvoir, tant de Force. Il avait l'impression d'être le Roi du Monde, supérieur à tous. Il se releva, et regarda Valkorion, ses yeux légèrement jaunes. Le vieux Sith se mit à sourire.

"Maître. Quel Empire vais-je faire renaitre?", demanda Harry.

Valkorion le regarda, mais réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Harry. Il n'y avait pas pensé, ayant presque oublié qu'il fut l'Empereur de deux Empires, et non pas qu'un seul. Il aurait bien ordonné la reconstruction de Zakel, mais malheureusement, la planète était devenue déserte, et plus une seule âme n'y vivait. Les zakéliens n'étaient plus. Harry pourrait tout de même toujours accéder la planète pour récupérer la technologie, mais c'est tout. Valkorion se demanda alors s'il serait possible de récupérer le trône éternel et, par la même occasion, la flotte éternelle.

"Tu reconstruiras l'Empire Eternel, basé sur les enseignements Sith. Et tu prouveras à tous, que les descendants de Valkorion, Empereur Eternel de l'Empire Eternel, Empereur Immortel suprême de tous les Sith, sont les véritables maîtres de cette galaxie, et de toute autre.", ordonna alors Valkorion.

"Bien, maître!", répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Valkorion observa Harry, et ne perdit pas de temps, ordonnant à Harry de le suivre vers le fond de la grotte. Harry le suivit, intrigué. Le trajet fur assez court, et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grande caverne avec un immense trou, dégageant le haut, montrant un ciel bleu. Mais le plus intéressant était ce qu'il y avait au centre de la caverne.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait un immense vaisseau, assez long, fin et argenté. Un vaisseau spatial, comme dans les films moldus qu'Harry affectionnait tant.

"Voici ton vaisseau, développé pour mes services secrets durant mon règne en tant qu'Empereur du Second Empire Sith. C'est un vaisseau de classe fantôme, le X-70B, un vaisseau ayant un armement très perfectionné, et le plus important, un système d'occultation. Montes dedans.", demanda Valkorion.

Harry ne perdit pas une seule seconde et monta directement dans le vaisseau. Tout était si moderne, si propre et si épuré que c'était magnifique. A son plus grand étonnement, une sorte de robot l'attendait. Le robot devait mesurer environ 1m70, était bleu avec de grands yeux rouges. Le robot regarda Harry et s'inclina brièvement.

"Oh, un nouveau maître, j'en suis ravi! Je suis 2V-R8, droïde de bord impérial spécialisé en étiquette et en maintenance de vaisseau. Mes connaissances approfondies en matière d'ingénierie spatiale impériale me permettent d'assurer des tâches d'entretien et de maintenance avancées, qu'il s'agisse du nettoyage du système d'injection ou du dépoussiérage des quartiers privés de l'équipage. J'ai aussi pour fonction de veiller aux besoins des membres de l'équipage en prenant en compte, dans la mesure du possible, leurs préférences personnelles.", se présenta le robot, extatique.

"Euh…enchanté. Je suis donc ton nouveau maître, je suppose. Je me nomme Hadrian.", fit Harry, déstabilisé.

"Dois-je me référer à vous en tant que maître ou maître Hadrian?", demanda le droïde.

"Tu te réfèreras à mon apprenti en tant que maître Hadrian, droïde.", fit alors Valkorion en apparaissant juste à côté d'Harry.

2V-R8 sursauta en voyant Valkorion, et si un droïde pouvait blanchir, alors ce serait le cas. Il s'inclina immédiatement face à Valkorion.

"Votre majesté, quel honneur de vous servir! Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.", répondit le droïde, effrayé de finir en pièces détachées.

"Très bien. Prépares le vaisseau, nous partons, droïde." Ordonna Valkorion avant de faire signe à Harry de le suivre.

Harry suivit de près Valkorion.

"Nous partons, maître?", demanda Harry, curieux.

"En effet, jeune apprenti. Je refuse de t'enseigner sur cette planète primitive. Nous allons partir pour Dromund Kaas, dans mon ancien palais, où je t'enseignerai ce qu'i savoir. Sur ce, il est temps de te présenter ton garde du corps." Fit Valkorion.

'Garde du corps?', pensa Harry. Il suivit son maître dans l'armurerie du vaisseau. Il ne fut pas déçu, car il vit alors un droïde doré avec la tête sous la forme d'un trapèze inversé. Le droïde n'était cependant pas activé.

"Actives-le, mon apprenti.", ordonna l'ancien empereur.

"Mais comment faire, maître?", demanda Harry.

"Laisses la Force guider tes gestes, et tu sauras. Telle est ta première leçon, toujours avoir confiance en la Force.", expliqua alors Valkorion.

Harry hocha de la tête et se concentra, s'approchant lentement mais surement du droïde. Il ressentit comme une sensation, une main invisible, qui lui indiqua de tendre la main vers le droïde et de laisser la Force sa haine le submerger. Harry tendit sa main, repensant alors à sa famille qui l'avait ignoré, oublié. Il repensa à Dumbledore, et ses soi-disant amis qui avaient abandonné Harry pour aller auprès de son frère. Il ressentit comme une sensation de puissance au bout de ses doigts et relâcha, à son plus grand étonnement, une vague d'éclairs de Force sur le droïde.

De son côté, Valkorion observa Harry avec attention, et fut satisfait de voir que son descendant était fort dans la Force. Il sourit en voyant les éclairs se diriger droit sur le droïde.

Harry arrêta ses éclairs, et tout à coup, le droïde sembla s'allumer, soit se réveiller. Les yeux du droïde s'illuminèrent.

"Déclaration: Protocoles d'assassinat actifs. Bonjour, maître!", déclara le droïde.

"Bonjour. Quel est ton nom, droïde?", demanda Harry, curieux.

"Réponse: Mon unité a pour désignation, HK-55. Je suis un droïde de combat de protection, d'assassinat et de protocole.", expliqua HK.

"Très bien, très bien.", répondit Harry.

"Promesse: Je peux vous assurer que je vous serai fidèle jusqu'à ma destruction ou votre mort. Je vous protègerai contre tous nos ennemis, et éliminerai les indésirables. Dois-je surveiller vos quartiers?", fit alors HK.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer.

"Oui, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. A partir de maintenant, tu seras avant tout mon garde du corps et sera chargé de me protéger contre toutes atteintes à ma vie.", ordonna Harry.

"Recommandation: Maître, je vous suggère de choisir quelle fonction activer. Vous avez le choix entre Garde du Corps, Assassinat et Protocole.", dit alors le droïde meurtrier.

"Très bien, dans ce cas, actives la fonction de Garde du Corps.", ordonna Harry.

"Déclaration: Paramètres de Garde du Corps activés. Je vais désormais patrouiller le vaisseau pour vérifier quant à son bon fonctionnement et votre sécurité.", répondit HK avant de prendre son fusil et de s'éloigner d'Harry.

"Très bien, tu apprends vite, mon apprenti. Suis-moi, je t'emmène à la passerelle, il est temps pour nous de quitter ce trou perdu.", fit Valkorion qui s'était tût jusqu'à présent.

Harry accepta de le suivre jusqu'à la passerelle, d'où on pouvait voir avec clarté la grotte, et 2V-R8 assis devant une console de pilotage.

"Droïde, mets le cap sur Dromund Kaas!", ordonna l'ancien empereur.

"A vos ordres, Empereur.", répondit 2V-R8.

Les moteurs du vaisseau s'allumèrent, et le vaisseau se souleva pour traverser l'entrée juste au-dessus. En seulement quelques secondes, le vaisseau s'éloigna à toute vitesse du Manoir Potter et même, de la Terre en général. Il traversa la stratosphère, et fut enfin, en orbite autour de la planète. Harry admira avec férocité la planète bleue, et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Harry se retourna alors vers l'esprit de Valkorion et posa enfin la question qui le turlupinait depuis le début de leur rencontre.

"Maître, comment se fait-il que vous soyez mon ancêtre?", demanda Harry.

Valkorion eut un rictus lorsqu'il entendit la question qu'il attendait. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre, et ils partirent tous les deux dans la salle principale où se trouvait un immense terminal servant à la communication.

"Assis-toi, apprenti.", ordonna Valkorion.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit sur l'un des sièges de la pièce, Valkorion se tenant face à lui.

"Ecoutes-moi bien, apprenti, car je ne le répèterai pas. Compris?", demanda le fantôme.

Harry hocha vivement de la tête.

"Fort bien. Vois-tu, je suis né en tant que Sith au sang-pur en l'an 1460 sur Medriaas, TC signifiant Traité de Coruscant. C'était il y a environ 5 077 ans, pendant le règne de Marka Ragnos, Empereur des Siths. Suite à cela, j'ai tué mon père, qui m'avait abandonné, et à seulement treize ans, je suis devenu Seigneur des Siths et maître de Medriaas, nommé directement par Marka Ragnos. C'est à ce moment-là que je devins le Seigneur Sith, Vitiate. Mais j'avais un projet, un grand projet, et je ne comptais pas rester un simple mortel." Commença Valkorion avec un sourire en coin.

"Comment ça? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, un Sith au sang-pur?", demanda Harry, curieux.

"Hm…Un Sith au sang-pur est une antique race, mélangeant les Siths, une race à la peau rouge de Korriban et ayant une affinité pour le côté obscur, et les Jedi noirs, les premiers maîtres du côté obscur. Les Siths au sang-pur étaient considérés comme une noblesse, mais ont été quasiment annihilé par la république et les Jedi. Je me demande s'il serait possible d'activer les gènes qui se trouvent en toi…", fit Valkorion, s'interrogeant sur cette possibilité.

Il imaginait déjà Harry, la peau rouge, avec des tentacules sur le visage, l'air noble, conquérant la galaxie, et surtout, éliminant les Jedi.

"Et pour répondre à ton autre question, je mis au point un rituel d'absorption de la Force, ayant pour but d'aspirer la vie et le pouvoir des autres pour mon compte. Il y a environ 4 963 ans, j'ai convaincu environ huit mille seigneurs Siths de me rejoindre sur Medriaas, alors que nous perdions la guerre contre la république. J'utilisai alors mon rituel, et absorbai toute vie sur Medriaas, gagnant mon immortalité et ma toute-puissance. Je devins si puissant que je pris le contrôle de l'Empire, devenant l'Empereur des Siths.", expliqua l'ancien Empereur.

"Empereur? Donc je suis vraiment le descendant d'un empereur?", fit Harry, faisant ricaner Vitiate.

"Exactement. Suite à cela, et pour éviter la décimation de mon empire, nous nous sommes exilés sur Dromund Kaas dans la bordure extérieure, i 944 ans. Lentement mais surement, j'ai reconstruit mon empire, le renforçant, lui donnant plus de puissance. Etant immortel, et étant l'Empereur, les citoyens de l'Empire se sont mis à me vénérer tel un dieu. J'ai aussi créé le Conseil Noir, composé de Seigneurs Siths que je nommais pour diriger mon Empire tandis que je m'affairais à d'autres choses. J'ai aussi bâti un immense Temple, pour y emprisonner, enterrer et torturer mes ennemis.", continua Valkorion avec un sourire.

Harry repensa à son livre de torture, et se demanda si son ancêtre avait utilisé certaines des tortures mentionnées.

"Pendant mille ans, nous nous sommes cachés, mais j'avais promis que nous reviendrons, et puis, j'avais un plan plus grand encore. Alors, j'ai manipulé Mandalore l'Ultime, le dirigeant d'une race de guerriers, pour qu'il attaque la République et juge ses défenses, ce qu'il fit en 295 ATC, soit i 940 ans. La guerre a duré seize longues années, mais les mandaloriens ont été vaincus. Suite à cette guerre, un Jedi prometteur et son apprenti, Revan et Malak, ont cherché la galaxie pour me 'vaincre'. Ils m'ont trouvé, et je les ai corrompus, les obligeant à me rejoindre. Ils ont alors déclenché la Guerre Civile des Jedi, qui n'a duré que deux ans. Revan avait réussi à se libérer, tuant son apprenti, et venant me confronter à nouveau. Je l'ai soumis et emprisonné dans une chambre de stase, me servant de lui pour récupérer des informations sur la République et ses infrastructures.", repris Valkorion.

Harry hocha de la tête, comprenant l'importance de ce que disait Valkorion.

"Enfin, j'ai découvert un ancien rituel de transfert de Force, celui de Tulak Hord. J'avais compris que l'Empire Sith était limité, et que le dogme Sith ne me permettait pas de tirer pleine puissance de la Force. Utilisant alors ce rituel et mes connaissances, je me mis à chercher la flotte éternelle, une flotte capable de tout détruire, entièrement automatisées. Elle fut vue pour la dernière fois aux environs de Zakel. C'est alors que j'utilisai le rituel pour prendre le contrôle du corps actuel que tu vois devant toi, celui de Valkorion, un natif puissant dans la force de Zakel dans le passé, laissant l'Empire Sith entre les mains du Conseil Noir et de mes serviteurs personnels, la Main de l'Empereur.", expliqua alors Valkorion.

Harry regarda, choqué, le corps devant lui. Jamais encore n'avait-il entendu parler d'un tel transfert. Soit, la possession existait dans le monde magique, mais pas à un tel degré.

"Pour résumer, j'ai construit un nouvel Empire, l'Empire Eternel de Zakel, j'ai retrouvé la flotte éternelle qui était ensevelie dans les marais de Zakel, et ainsi est nait mon Empire technologique et supérieur à tous. J'ai ordonné la création du trône éternel, me permettant de contrôler l'entièreté de la flotte d'une simple pensée, et j'ai attendu. J'ai alors utilisé mon corps d'Empereur Sith pour ordonner notre retour, commençant la Grande Guerre Interstellaire contre la République, qui se finit avec le Traité de Coruscant et le pillage de la capitale de la République. Ce fut pendant cette période que j'eus quatre enfants avec Senya Tirall, l'une de mes chevaliers. Malheureusement, Revan réussit à m'échapper, secouru par une troupe d'élite de la République. C'est alors que je compris que Revan avait réussi à me bloquer, et une fois parti, je pus enfin déclarer de nouveau la guerre, mettant fin au traité de Coruscant. Mais mon plan était bien plus ambitieux.", fit Valkorion.

"Comment ça, maître?", demanda Harry.

"Je souhaitais absorber toute vie dans la galaxie pour devenir invincible, et pour cela, rien de mieux que la guerre, car à chaque vie perdue, je me renforçais. Je fus 'vaincu' par un Jedi et une escouade d'élite qui s'étaient infiltrés dans mon temple sur Dromund Kaas. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'en fait, j'étais partout à la fois. Enfin, mes serviteurs ont récupéré mon essence pour l'emmener sur Yavin 4, une lune orbitant une planète nommée Yavin Prime, et commencer ma résurrection. Tout se passa comme prévu, Revan tenta de s'interposer, mais mourut. Pour récupérer ma force, je pris le contrôle des habitants de Ziost, l'ancienne capitale de l'Empire, et utilisant un rituel, j'absorbai toute vie, pour enfin retourner sur Zakel.", continua Valkorion en regardant la réaction d'Harry.

Harry ne réagit pas pour autant face à cette révélation quant aux crimes de son ancêtre, ce qui satisfait grandement Valkorion.

"J'ai alors envoyé mes fils, Arcann et Thexan pour attaquer les mondes du noyau, que ce soit la République ou l'Empire Sith qui m'avait trahi. Ils gagnèrent et revinrent, mais j'ai refusé de les féliciter, car leurs accomplissements sont une récompense en soi. Arcann tenta de me tuer, mais Thexan s'interposa et fut tué par son propre frère. En tout cas, nous fûmes rejoints par la République et l'Empire Sith, qui souhaitaient se venger. Ils étaient dirigés par Dark Marr, un membre du Conseil Noir, tout comme Dark Nox, un sith prometteur. Ils furent vaincus, capturés et emmenés sur Zakel jusqu'à mon trône. Je tuai Marr, et Nox accepta de me rejoindre pour partager mon pouvoir, mais Arcann en profita pour me planter son sabre laser dans le dos et prendre le trône, enfermant Nox dans de la carbonite.", expliqua enfin Valkorion.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

"Mais ne devriez-vous pas être mort?", demanda Harry, faisant ricaner Valkorion.

"Tu as raison, mais vois-tu, je n'étais pas vraiment en train de partager mon pouvoir avec Nox, mais en train de transférer mon essence pour prendre contrôle de son corps. J'ai donc survécu, mais le rituel fut interrompu, ne me permettant pas de gagner contrôle. Enfin, Nox fut délivré par des rebelles, après que mon fils eut conquis la galaxie, et finit par vaincre Arcann. Malheureusement pour lui, ma fille, Vaylin, une femme très puissante dans la force s'empara du trône et redoubla d'efforts pour le vaincre. Elle fut finalement vaincue, et Nox s'empara du trône éternel. C'est alors que je l'attaquai mentalement pour enfin prendre contrôle de son corps, mais il réussit à me vaincre, aidé par Arcann qui avait survécu, et le fantôme de ma fille, qui avait héritée de mes pouvoirs.", finit alors d'expliquer Valkorion.

Harry repensa à toute l'histoire, et remarqua qu'il n'avait fait aucune mention de son quatrième enfant.

"Et pour le quatrième enfant?", demanda Harry.

Valkorion le regarda, avant de sourire.

"Tellan, mon troisième fils, fut mon plan de secours, si jamais un problème venait à survenir. J'avais transféré une partie de mon essence en lui, et l'avais figé dans la carbonite, l'envoyant dans un monde lointain à bord de ce vaisseau. Il y a environ mille deux-cent années de cela, il se réveilla, et remarqua qu'il était désormais seul. Il se rendit sur Zakel, mais tout était désert, les bâtiments et la technologie abandonnés. Il décida alors de suivre la Force, et finit par arriver sur Terre, très éloignée dans les régions inconnues, pas très loin de Zakel et Iokath. Il finit par se marier avec l'une des autochtones, Morrigan Peverell, donnant naissance à trois frères, dont tu connais surement la légende. Les Peverell sont alors devenus les Potter, lorsque la petite-fille d'Ignotus Peverell, Iolanthe Peverell s'est mariée avec Hardwin Potter.", finit alors par révéler Valkorion.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était le descendant des Peverell, et donc, que cette histoire des reliques de la mort devait être vraie. Il posa alors la question.

"Les reliques de la mort, sont-elles une légende ou une vérité?", demanda-t-il.

Valkorion ricana, faisant froncer des sourcils Harry.

"Les Reliques de la Mort ne sont rien d'autre que des babioles que j'ai inventé pour mes descendants. JE suis le représentant de la mort, et étant un fantôme si puissant, ils ont dû se dire que j'étais l'essence même de la Mort. La baguette de sureau n'est qu'un simple morceau de bois avec un cristal Kyber. La Pierre de Résurrection est en fait un rare cristal Kyber noir, permettant d'invoquer les esprits. Enfin, la cape d'invisibilité n'est autre qu'une vulgaire étoffe possédant son propre système d'occultation.", ria alors Valkorion.

Harry hocha vaguement de la tête, fatigué par toutes ces révélations.

"Vas donc te reposer, nous arriverons dans un moment, car Dromund Kaas se situe à l'autre bout de la galaxie.", ordonna alors Valkorion avant de disparaître.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, et se rendit dans ses quartiers personnels, dont la porte était farouchement gardée par HK-55, qui le salua avant de le laisser entrer. La chambre était spacieuse, et Harry sauta sur le lit avant de s'endormir, imaginant ce que sa vie allait devenir à partir de maintenant.


	2. Le début d'une aventure, d'humain à Sith

**Voici la suite de cette petite fiction, j'espère que vous apprécierez x) Je dois avouer ne pas savoir si je dois faire un couple... Ca peut être MxF, MxM, MxMxF, MxFxM, MxFxF... vraiment aucune idée x)**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, légèrement étourdi. Il était persuadé d'avoir rêvé d'un fantôme, de vaisseaux spatiaux et d'extraterrestres. Il observa les lieux autour de lui, et remarqua immédiatement que ce n'était pas sa chambre pauvrement décorée. Il vit alors à travers une vitre, des étoiles défilant telles des rayons de lumière.

"Ce n'était donc pas un rêve?" Dit-il à voix haute.

"Non, ce n'était pas un rêve." Fit une voix.

Harry jappa d'un coup et tomba de son lit, les pieds en l'air. Il entendit alors un ricanement, et lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour voir le visage amusé de son ancêtre le regardant.

"Comme tu peux le constater, mon cher apprenti, ce n'est pas un rêve." Dit alors Valkorion.

"Tant mieux alors. Je ne voulais franchement pas rester sur ce caillou désolé!" Répondit Harry avec conviction.

Les yeux de Valkorion s'illuminèrent d'approbation et il sourit, satisfait par la volonté de son descendant.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, fais ta toilette et rejoins-moi sur la passerelle, nous allons bientôt arrivés." Ordonna l'ancien Empereur avant de disparaître.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis il se donna une gifle. 'Nope, je suis toujours là, donc ce n'est pas un rêve.', pensa-t-il. Il se dirigea alors vers la douche, ou plutôt, ce qui ressemblait à une douche. Il retira ses vêtements puis entra dans la cabine de douche. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose: Il pouvait lire ce qui était écrit, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce ne soit pas anglais, ni l'une des autres langues de la Terre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais les mots ne changèrent pas. Il devrait peut-être se renseigner auprès de son maître après sa douche.

Il se concentra sur la douche, et il put lire alors deux boutons. Sur l'un était écrit **EAU** , tandis que sur l'autre était écrit **SONIQUE**. Harry observa ce drôle de bouton, et estimant que de toute façon, et étant présent dans une cabine de douche, cela n'avait surement rien de dangereux, il pouvait donc l'utiliser. Il appuya dessus. Il entendit alors comme un bruit, puis ressentit comme un courant d'air. Il remarqua alors avec étonnement que toute la saleté avait disparu, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas la sensation d'être propre. Surement était-il trop habitué à l'eau, et non aux douches soniques, se dit-il. Il haussa des épaules et alluma l'eau. Il fut ravi de voir que l'eau était à la température idéale, et il se doucha alors prestement, utilisant du savon présent dans la cabine. Une fois cela fait, il sortit de la cabine et se sécha rapidement, avant de s'habiller avec des vêtements qui étaient miraculeusement à sa taille. 'Surement 2V-R8.', pensa-t-il.

C'est ainsi que, vêtu d'une robe, d'un pantalon et d'une paire de bottes, il quitta l'endroit pour rejoindre la passerelle. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il fut accueilli par nul autre que HK-55.

"Salutations: Bonjour, maître.", salua le droïde.

"Bonjour, HK.", répondit Harry.

Il partit alors en direction de la passerelle, suivi de près par son droïde de garde. A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il fut salué par 2V-R8.

"Salutations, maître. Oh, je vois que les vêtements sont à votre taille, j'en suis ravi. Puis-je vous proposer un petit-déjeuner?", dit alors le droïde de protocole.

"Je veux bien, merci.", répondit Harry.

2V-R8 hocha de la tête avant de quitter la passerelle, laissant le vaisseau sur pilotage automatique. C'est alors que le fantôme de Valkorion refit son apparition.

"Nous allons bientôt arriver. Je sens déjà le côté obscur nimbant entièrement Dromund Kaas d'ici." Dit alors le fantôme.

Harry décida d'en profiter pour poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un petit moment.

"Maître, j'ai cru remarqué que j'étais capable de lire et comprendre les langages écrits sur ce vaisseau, bien que je ne les ai jamais appris. Est-ce normal?" Demanda le jeune apprenti.

Valkorion le regarda, satisfait de la question, avant d'hocher de la tête.

"En effet, mon jeune descendant. Lorsque tu as accepté de devenir mon apprenti, je t'ai transmis le langage basique de la galaxie, ainsi que le langage Sith. Pour le reste, je t'enseignerai ce qu'il faut, et tu auras aussi recours aux holocrons pour pouvoir approfondir tes connaissances." Répondit alors Valkorion.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, satisfait de la réponse. Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas cracher sur un tel présent, si? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par 2V-R8 qui lui apporta, comme convenu, un solide petit-déjeuner composé de pain grillé, d'un grand chocolat chaud et de viennoiseries. Harry cligna des yeux, car devant lui se tenait son petit-déjeuner préféré.

"Comment…" Commença alors Harry, surpris, regardant le droïde avec étonnement et une légère touche de gratitude.

"Il est de mon devoir de subvenir aux besoins de mon maître, ainsi que de rendre sa vie aussi agréable que possible." Dit tout simplement le droïde en voyant le regard interrogateur de son maître, avant de se remettre aux commandes.

Valkorion ricana légèrement.

"Ce droïde est effrayé, et il a bien raison. Il va donc tout faire pour que tu sois toujours heureux et éviter d'être puni." S'exclama le vieil empereur.

"Et dois-je le punir?" Demanda Harry, intrigué, ne remarquant pas la raideur du droïde à la mention de la punition.

"Seulement quand il te manque de respect ou failli à ses tâches, mon jeune apprenti. Les Siths, et même les Zakéliens, croient en la juste punition, sévère, mais toujours méritée. Certains se laissent emporter par leur colère lors des punitions, mais tu comprendras bien vite que lorsque l'on se laisse contrôler par ses émotions, alors nous perdons de vue notre objectif. Un vrai Sith contrôle ses émotions avec perfection, puisant en elles pour maîtriser la Force." Expliqua alors Valkorion.

Harry hocha de la tête, trouvant cette explication tout à fait logique. Les émotions servent à obtenir plus de pouvoir, mais il faut toujours rester le maitre, sous peine de perdre de vue notre objectif et de se faire terrasser par un ennemi suite à notre manque de jugement.

Il décida de consommer rapidement son petit-déjeuner sur le siège de capitaine, sous le regard avisé de son ancêtre. C'est alors qu'il ressentit comme une sensation étrange, juste après avoir terminé son repas. La sensation était vraiment exceptionnelle, comme une couverture chaude l'étreignant de toute part, lui donnant alors une sensation d'euphorie et de puissance comme jamais. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers l'image devant lui.

C'est alors enfin qu'apparut la planète du secteur Esstran, Dromund Kaas.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent de stupeur face à la beauté de cette planète verte, couverte de végétation. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la sensation d'euphorie qui devint très forte, lui donnant envie de rire, de crier, ou de faire je ne sais quoi. Il se sentit quelque peu perdu face à de telles sensations, et Valkorion le remarqua, amusé.

"Ce que tu ressens, mon apprenti, n'est rien d'autre que la puissance du côté obscur de Dromund Kaas. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi cette planète pour bâtir mon Empire il y a si longtemps. Cette planète, jeune Harry, est un nexus de la Force, un nexus dédié uniquement au côté obscur, rivalisé seulement par Korriban." Expliqua alors le fantôme.

"Et qu'en est-il de Zakel?" Demanda alors Harry, curieux.

"Zakel est différente. C'est une planète dont la Force est très puissante, mais avant tout, neutre. Contrairement à ce que penses les Jedi ou bien les Siths, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un alignement pour maîtriser la Force. Sur Zakel, par exemple, les chevaliers n'avaient pas d'alignement, utilisant alors la Force uniquement comme un outil de prouesses martiales, leur permettant d'être résistant et de se battre sans à priori." Répondit Valkorion, content de la soif de savoir de son apprenti.

"Et quels sont les avantages des alignements?" Demanda alors Harry.

"Je t'en dirai plus lorsque nous arriverons à la citadelle, apprenti. Maintenant, droïde, diriges le vaisseau jusqu'à Kaas City et atterris devant la Citadelle Impériale!" Ordonna Valkorion.

2V-R8 trembla légèrement avant d'hocher de la tête, préférant ne pas répondre sous peine de souffrir. Après tout, Valkorion était aussi connu pour être cruel. Il fit alors plonger le vaisseau dans l'atmosphère de Dromund Kaas, évitant soigneusement une station républicaine qui semblait garder la zone, surement pour éviter qu'un jour, les Siths ne reviennent. Heureusement que le système d'occultation permettait de passer leurs détecteurs sans le moindre problème.

Ils arrivèrent alors au-dessus d'une vaste forêt luxuriante et sombre, avec un temps orageux, inhérent à la planète. Harry fut ébahi lorsqu'il vit au loin une gigantesque cité de métal abandonnée. Cependant, ce fut autre chose qui attira son attention. Il vit une sorte de pyramide au loin.

"Maître? Cette pyramide au loin, serait-ce le temple dont vous m'avez parlé?" Demanda alors Harry, très intrigué.

"En effet, apprenti. C'est le Temple Noir, et le point de convergence du côté obscur de cette planète. Cependant, il a été endommagé et une grande partie s'est effondrée. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour y aller, car les esprits qui y vivent sont très puissants, certains étant mes ennemis. C'est dans ce temple que se trouve l'esprit de Dark Nox, piégé suite à son ignorance après m'avoir vaincu. J'ai réussi, avant d'être vaincu sur Zakel, à ancré son esprit dans ce temple pour qu'à sa mort, il y soit piégé a jamais comme punition." Répondit alors Valkorion, avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux et un sourire effrayant.

Harry comprit à ce moment-là que Valkorion n'avait pas usurpé son titre, et qu'il était extrêmement rancunier. Cela devait surement être de famille, attendu qu'Harry l'était tout autant. Peut-être cela faisait-il parti du génome Sith? Il se dit qu'il serait peut être intéressant d'en apprendre plus sur la génétique Sith, et donc, sur la sienne d'une certaine façon.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le vaisseau entra dans Kaas City, survolant alors des dizaines de bâtiments métalliques abandonnés recouverts de végétation. Le vaisseau se dirigea alors vers l'immense citadelle se tenant à l'arrière de Kaas City, surplombant toute la ville. Harry remarqua alors que dans certaines parties de la ville, il y avait des vaisseaux échoués ou bien des morceaux de vaisseaux. Et il remarqua enfin que certains bâtiments étaient en fait très endommagés, ne laissant que l'immense citadelle intacte, à son plus grand étonnement.

"Les défenses de la Citadelle sont très importantes, et contrairement aux défenses du reste de Kaas City, celles de la Citadelle sont alimentées par la Force." Expliqua alors Valkorion, qui avait remarqué l'étonnement d'Harry.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête. Il observa alors la Citadelle Impériale dont ils approchaient, et remarqua alors que le vaisseau se dirigeait droit vers le centre de l'immense Citadelle, pour enfin atterrir sur une plateforme métallique.

"Nous sommes arrivés, maître Harry." Annonça simplement 2V-R8.

"Merci 2V-R8. Et maintenant?" Fit Harry.

"Et maintenant, apprenti, nous entrons dans la Citadelle. Suis-moi." Ordonna Valkorion avant de quitter la passerelle.

Ils descendirent alors tous les deux du vaisseau, dont la rampe s'était abaissée, suivis de près par HK-55, tandis que 2V-R8 resta sur le vaisseau pour s'en occuper. Harry leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un CRAC retentissant, et il vit alors la foudre s'abattre sur les paratonnerres de la Citadelle, contribuant surement à alimenter l'endroit.

Il suivit tranquillement son maître à l'intérieur de la Citadelle, très intéressé, et surtout, curieux. Il observa alors les alentours, admirant la beauté de l'endroit, et surtout, son côté militaire. Pendant un instant, cela lui rappela l'Empire Romain, connu pour être très rigoureux. Enfin, il remarqua un immense symbole se tenant au-dessus de l'entrée de la Citadelle. C'était un hexagone blanc avec une étoile à six branches blanche à l'intérieur, sur un fond rouge. Il comprit alors que c'était le célèbre symbole de l'Empire Sith, ou en tout cas, l'Empire au temps de son ancêtre. Il se demanda alors à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le symbole de l'Empire Zakélien.

Il continua de suivre son ancêtre vers l'intérieur de la Citadelle, et lorsqu'il entra, il fut très surpris de voir du matériel en excellent état. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant un dôme au centre de la pièce, avec au-dessus, une sorte de tube transportant un immense flux électrique vers le dôme. Tout autour du dôme, des dizaines d'images flottaient avec des informations variées, et il entendit alors Valkorion humé de plaisir.

"Excellent. Il semblerait que toute la Citadelle soit parfaitement alimentée, et que toutes les données de l'Empire aient été sauvegardées ici." Dit alors le fantôme à haute voix.

"Maître, qu'est-ce donc, exactement?" Demanda alors Harry, curieux.

"Ce que tu vois, mon cher apprenti, est l'immense serveur de la Citadelle, compilant et enregistrant toutes les informations de l'Empire, et relié à l'holonet de toute la galaxie. Bien-entendu, peu pouvaient y avoir accès, car nous sommes actuellement dans le Sanctum Sith, autorisé seulement aux Siths et les membres du Conseil Noir." Expliqua alors brièvement Valkorion, avant de continuer son chemin.

Harry hocha de la tête, et continua de le suivre avec son fidèle HK-55. Ils finirent par arriver devant un immense turbolift dans lequel ils montèrent. Valkorion lui ordonna alors d'appuyer sur le bouton en direction du sommet de la tour, et Harry s'exécuta. Le turbolift s'éleva rapidement, leur faisant traverser toute la tour en moins d'une minute, pour les faire enfin arriver au sommet de la Citadelle où se situaient les quartiers personnels de l'Empereur.

Valkorion savait que ses quartiers n'avaient pas été habités depuis qu'il fut vaincu, et que Dark Acina, celle qui lui succéda, dût emménager dans les quartiers inférieurs. Après tout, il n'avait jamais prévu de mourir, et donc, de ne plus être empereur. Il avait donc sécurisé ses quartiers pour que seuls ceux de son sang puissent entrer.

"Places ta main sur la porte!" Ordonna Valkorion.

Harry fit ce que son maître lui ordonna. Il ressentit alors une petite piqure, et il comprit qu'un échantillon de son sang avait été prélevé afin de vérifier, supposait-il, son identité. Il n'y eut pas de phrases ou autre, juste un BIP sonore, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'endroit était très spacieux, avec divers artéfacts, un trône capable de voler, un immense lit, mais aussi une grande salle d'entrainement avec des mannequins et une autre salle, assez bizarre. Etonnamment, ce fut vers cette salle bizarre que Valkorion se dirigea, ordonnant à son apprenti et descendant de le suivre.

Cette salle était très différente du reste de l'étage, car elle ressemblait à un laboratoire. Il y avait des tubes de test, des ordinateurs et consoles, ainsi qu'un lit médical. Valkorion ordonna à Harry de se coucher sur la table, et fit alors léviter une drôle de seringue. Il observa la seringue avec intérêt avant d'expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire.

"Je vais t'administrer le contenu de cette seringue. Le produit contenu à l'intérieur est l'une de mes nombreuses inventions, lorsque je recherchais à créer plus de manipulateurs de la Force. Ce produit a pour but de réveiller en toi les cellules Siths, et si tout se déroule correctement, alors ton génome Sith devrait se réveiller, supplantant ton génome humain. Tu gagneras alors en force, en agilité et en endurance, et bien d'autres choses. Nous verrons cependant les résultats à ton réveil, car une fois administré, ton corps entrera dans un état de sommeil pour faciliter la transition. As-tu compris?" Demanda alors Valkorion.

"Oui, maître. Mais est-ce que je garderai mes pouvoirs magiques?" Demanda alors Harry.

Valkorion réfléchit à la question, avant de répondre.

"Normalement oui. Bien que la 'magie' soit une énergie différente, permettant de modifier l'univers, elle n'en reste pas moins une version alternative, que je qualifie de bâtarde, de la Force. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est sous-développée ou bien inutile, mais qu'elle reste dérivée de la Force. La magie, de ce que j'ai pu observer, permet de contourner les lois intrinsèques de l'Univers, tandis que la Force permet d'utiliser l'énergie de l'Univers, mais en obéissant à certaines lois. Je pense que le mélange de ces deux formes d'énergie te permettra alors de dominer de façon totale les lois de l'univers, afin de les ployer à ta volonté. Mais nous verrons cela en temps voulu." Expliqua Valkorion.

Harry hocha de la tête, et la seringue lévita jusqu'à lui, avant de s'enfoncer dans son bras droit et d'injecter le produit. Harry se sentit tout à coup étourdi, et il ferma lentement les yeux, ne voyant en dernière image que les yeux orange et lumineux de son ancêtre.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard qu'Harry se réveilla, quelque peu désorienté, assoiffé et affamé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir avec plus de clarté le monde. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes, qui reposaient tranquillement à côté de lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se leva.

"Excellent. Je vois que tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Je te conseille d'aller t'observer dans l'un des miroirs de la chambre." S'exclama alors Valkorion qui venait d'apparaître sans prévenir.

Harry sursauta légèrement avant d'hocher de la tête et de quitter son lit médical. Il remarqua alors qu'il se sentait légèrement serré dans ses vêtements, et lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre pour s'observer dans le miroir, il comprit pourquoi.

Harry avait complètement changé, pour devenir un sith au sang-pur. Sa peau était devenue complètement rouge, dans un légèrement foncé. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était légèrement plus grand, et que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge, mais restaient majoritairement noirs. Lorsqu'il bougea ses bras, il remarqua alors qu'il avait des sortes d'arrêtes et éperons sur le corps. Il décida alors d'enlever complètement ses vêtements pour mieux s'observer, et ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Son corps était entièrement rouge, et à part ses cheveux, tous les poils avaient disparus. Il remarqua aussi qu'à certains endroits, comme le torse et le dos, les arrêtes étaient plus prononcées. Il lâcha alors un petit cri de surprise en voyant son pénis.

"Putain, mais c'est quoi ça?!" Hurla-t-il, sous le choc, tandis que Valkorion ricanait dans son coin.

En effet, Harry avait remarqué que même son pénis avait des arrêtes, sur le haut et le bas de la verge. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur son visage, et bizarrement, il fut amplement satisfait de ce qu'il vit. Ses yeux étaient désormais oranges, comme Valkorion, et son visage n'avait plus la moindre imperfection. Par contre, il remarqua des sortes de pics au bas de son menton, comme des tentacules, lui donnant un aspect noble, et cela l'amusa légèrement. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche, et il fut surpris de voir qu'à part ses deux dents d'avant plates, toutes les autres étaient devenus plus pointues, surement pour mâcher de la viande avec plus de facilité. Et lorsqu'il tira la langue, ce fut pour remarquer qu'elle était désormais pointue.

"Tu es désormais un véritable Sith au Sang-Pur, mon apprenti. J'ai pu analyser ton ADN, et il semblerait que le sérum ait majoritairement purgé ton organisme de ton sang humain, ne gardant qu'une infirme portion. Cette portion de sang humain pourrait à l'avenir se manifester sous forme de pilosité faciale, mais ce n'est qu'une éventualité." Annonça alors Valkorion, grandement satisfait par l'apparence de son descendant.

Harry se retourna avant de sourire, content. Lorsque HK-55 s'approcha, le droïde s'exclama.

"Exclamation: Maître, vous avez changé!" Dit le robot, "Compliment: Cette apparence vous va beaucoup mieux, maître. Vous pourrez désormais inspirer la terreur dans le cœur de vos ennemis. Oh, quelle joie de pouvoir bientôt éliminer tant de parasites."

"Le droïde de Revan était bien plus amusant." Commenta alors Valkorion.

"Ah bon?" Demanda Harry, curieux.

"En effet. Le droïde de Revan, un HK-47, nommait les êtres organiques en tant que sacs à viande, ce qui était très amusant." Expliqua alors Valkorion rapidement.

Harry eut alors une idée de génie.

"HK-55, à partir de maintenant, tu devras te référer aux êtres organiques à part moi en tant que Sacs à viande!" Ordonna alors Harry au droïde.

"Mise à jour: Ordre accepté et enregistré, maître. Quand devons-nous éliminer les Sacs à viande?" S'exclama alors HK-55.

"Bientôt, très bientôt." Répondit simplement Harry.

Valkorion hocha de la tête, satisfait par le comportement d'Harry. Il lui ordonna alors de le suivre dans une autre salle, complètement vide, si ce n'est un canapé.

"C'est ici que je vais t'enseigner tout ce qu'i savoir, mon jeune apprenti. Et nous allons commencer tout de suite." Expliqua Valkorion.

"Bien, maître." Répondit Harry, attentif.

"Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé de t'enseigner la philosophie Sith, mais tu devras aussi apprendre la philosophie Jedi. Je t'enseignerai les deux philosophies Jedi, et ensuite, je t'expliquerai pourquoi." Commença Valkorion.

"Tout d'abord, nous avons la première philosophie Jedi, celle qui fut créée il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, à ses débuts sur Tython, la planète mère des Jedi. Cette philosophie est la suivante:

 _L'Émotion, puis la paix._

 _L'Ignorance, puis la connaissance._

 _La Passion, puis la sérénité._

 _Le Chaos, puis l'harmonie._

 _La Mort, puis la Force._

Ce premier code Jedi, qui fut l'original, était basé sur le contrôle de soi, mais autorisait les relations amoureuses, mariages et bien d'autres choses. La seule chose qui était interdite était les relations amoureuses entre un Jedi et un Padawan. Ce fut le code utilisé par les Jedi du temps de mon Empire, soit pendant l'ancienne République, quand les Jedi étaient des membres importants de la République, étaient très nombreux et dirigeaient leurs armées." Expliqua Valkorion.

Harry hocha de la tête, trouvant ce code assez simple.

"Ensuite, nous avons le second code Jedi, une version raffinée du premier, par un certain Odan-Urr. Cette philosophie fut créée bien avant ma guerre contre les Jedi, mais ne fut mise en place que bien après. Elle est la suivante:

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

 _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

 _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

 _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

 _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Contrairement à l'autre code Jedi, celui-ci proscrit les relations intimes, les mariages et force les Jedi au célibat. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont tant été affaiblis, car désormais, les Jedi n'ont plus de famille. Ils n'ont pas compris que les personnes sensibles à la Force ont plus de chance d'avoir des enfants tout aussi sensibles." Continua Valkorion, amusé.

Harry fronça des sourcils face à cette version du code Jedi. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il aucune passion? Et pas d'émotions? Il trouva ce code complètement absurde.

"Enfin, nous avons le code Sith. Ce code fut développé il y a très longtemps par l'une des premiers Jedi Noirs, Sorzus Syn, i 864 ans de cela. Le code est le suivant:

 _La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion._  
 _Par la passion, j'ai puissance._  
 _Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir._  
 _Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire._  
 _Par la victoire, je brise mes chaines._  
 _La Force me libérera._

Ce code est basé sur l'utilisation des sentiments, de nos passions et de notre rage, nous permettant de vaincre nos ennemis sans difficultés. D'une certaine façon, ce code nous enjoint à profiter un maximum de ce que la vie a à nous offrir." Finit alors Valkorion.

Harry hocha de la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce code. La passion et les sentiments ne peuvent être refoulés, et ils permettent de mieux nous battre, car ils nous donnent une raison de vivre. Le pouvoir permet de décider de ce que l'on veut faire, nous permettant donc de briser nos chaines nous liant à une vie de servitude et d'obéissance. Mais Harry remarqua quelque chose.

"Mais maître, si l'on suit exactement le code Sith, cela ne veut-il pas dire qu'une seule personne peut être libre de ses chaines? Attendu que si nous sommes tous libres, nous devenons égaux, et donc, nous redevenons prisonniers des autres. Alors, une seule personne peut être libre de ses chaines, et cette personne, c'est habituellement le plus puissant, donc…l'Empereur?" Fit alors Harry, pensif.

Le sourire de Valkorion s'agrandit face à la réflexion faite par Harry, et il hocha de la tête.

"Tu as parfaitement compris, mon apprenti. Au final, une seule personne est vraiment libre. Cependant, le code Sith est soumis à interprétation. Après tout, on peut se sentir libre en continuant d'obéir à plus fort que soi. Il faut alors savoir faire la différence entre volonté d'être libre, et avarice de pouvoir." Expliqua Valkorion.

Harry hocha de la tête, car tout paraissait logique. Après tout, on peut par exemple être libre de nos chaines, comme un esclave libéré de ses maitres, mais on peut toujours continuer d'obéir à autrui, comme un ancien esclave obéissant à un gouvernement, sans pour autant se sentir enchainer.

"Ta première leçon, apprenti, sera de méditer sur le premier et le troisième code, car comme tu peux le voir, le premier avait aussi raison, nous sommes la Force, comme je le prouve par ma présence. Selon toi, quel est le meilleur code?" Demanda alors Valkorion, curieux.

"Je pense qu'aucun des trois codes n'est juste." Répondit Harry.

"Très bien. Et aurais-tu une idée du bon code?" Demanda Valkorion.

"J'ai une petite idée. Selon moi, le code est le suivant:

 _Emotions et Passions se lient dans la Paix_

 _La Connaissance mène à la Puissance_

 _Puissance et Sérénité mènent au Pouvoir_

 _Pouvoir et Harmonie mènent à la Victoire_

 _Je me libère de mes chaines et rejoins la Force_

Telle est mon interprétation d'un bon code. J'adhère pleinement au code Sith, soit, mais selon moi, il faut bien plus que de la passion pour obtenir du pouvoir, mais aussi des connaissances et un certain contrôle de soi, pour mieux manipuler le monde nous entourant. Enfin, lorsque nous atteignons notre but, nous nous libérons de nos chaines, et ensuite, nous pouvons ne faire qu'un avec la Force pour atteindre un plan d'existence supérieur." S'exclama alors Harry.

Valkorion resta coi pendant quelques secondes, choqué par la réponse d'Harry. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry proposerait sa propre version des codes dogmatiques Sith et Jedi. Et pourtant, ce dernier avait réussi à mélanger les deux codes. Il ricana alors, remarquant que le code d'Harry correspondait parfaitement à la façon de faire de Valkorion. Car après tout, ce fut en étant serein qu'il pût créer l'Empire Zakélien.

"Ta vision des choses est très intéressante, jeune apprenti, et je dois avouer que pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, je suis agréablement choqué. Je pense que de faire de toi mon héritier sera un plaisir. Tu feras renaître l'Empire de Zakel, j'en suis persuadé." Annonça alors Valkorion.

Harry fut ravi de recevoir un compliment de son maître, et il rougit sous le compliment. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il recevait un compliment, après tout. Il se dit alors que sa vie avait vraiment changé.


	3. Le Temple Noir

**Mes chers amis, voici la suite tant attendue :D**

* * *

 **30 (31 Juillet 1991)**

Un bâillement fut entendu dans la chambre la plus haute de la citadelle de Kaas City située sur la planète Dromund Kaas. Le bâillement fut poussé par un très bel homme à la peau rouge étendu dans un lit aux draps de satin.

Ce bel homme devait mesurer environs 190 cm, dépassant avec aisance la majorité des hommes, et son corps était celui d'un apollon. En effet, le corps du bellâtre était parfaitement sculpté, détaillant avec perfection des pectoraux, abdominaux, biceps, triceps, quadriceps et autres muscles aux noms ridicules parcourant chaque coins et recoins du corps étendu. Il y avait aussi des arrêtes prononcées, fussent-elles dorsales, pectorales ou génitales, car le bellâtre ne portait bien-entendu aucun vêtements ou sous-vêtements. C'était un véritable appel à la luxure et à la débauche, capable de faire chavirer la plus fervente des nonnes et conduire au péché le plus croyant des croyants.

Certains n'hésiteraient pas en voyant une telle créature appelant à la luxure, à la comparer avec le Diable, un succube ou un incube. Et pourtant, ils seraient si loin de la réalité qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le croire, ne se doutant jamais que cette créature de débauche était auparavant un jeune garçon tout à fait humain à la peau rosée et aux yeux d'un vert hypnotisant.

Non, maintenant c'était une créature magnifique et sensuelle, aux yeux orange teintés de rouge, avec des cheveux bruns avec une teinte rouge décoiffés, des protubérances faciales semblables à des tentacules et un début de barbe lui donnant un air distingué.

Le Sith au Sang-Pur s'arqua dans le lit tel un chat, s'étirant ainsi afin de se réveiller tranquillement. Il relâcha alors entièrement son corps pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même, ne souhaitant pas quitter ce délicieux cocon de chaleur dans lequel il s'était emmitouflé.

"Exclamation: Maître, il est l'heure de vous lever pour votre entrainement quotidien.", entendit-il alors, le Sith au sang-pur.

Il roula des yeux avant de se mettre l'un des oreillers sur la tête afin d'ignorer l'énervant droïde.

"Exclamation: Maître, il est l'heure de vous lever pour votre entrainement quotidien.", entendit-il de nouveau.

"HK, ferme-là! C'est mon anniversaire, et je veux en profiter.", ordonna alors le Sith avant de commencer à se rendormir.

Pendant quelques minutes, ce fut le calme plat et le sith commença à se rendormir. C'est alors qu'il sentit comme un courant d'air n'augurant rien de bon.

"Hadrian, lèves toi immédiatement avant que je ne te sorte moi-même de ton lit!", entendit-il hurler derrière-lui avec force.

Harry bondit alors avec force avant de courir rapidement vers la douche, sous le regard amusé de Valkorion qui s'était fait un plaisir de menacer son descendant.

"Remarque: Le maître sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend, pourtant il s'obstine à continuer. Interrogation: Pourquoi?", fit alors HK-55 en regardant le fantôme de Valkorion.

"Je pense simplement qu'il aime être houspillé. Cela lui rappelle qu'il est désiré et non pas oublié.", fit alors le vieil empereur tandis que son regard se voila de colère.

Le droïde se contenta d'hocher de la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était oublié. Deux minutes après, Harry revint dans la chambre, telle une fleur fraîche et pimpante, vêtu d'une longue robe noire sous laquelle se trouvait une armure en duracier. Il avait à sa ceinture un sabre-laser à double lames ainsi qu'un autre sabre-laser, celui-ci n'ayant qu'une seule lame.

"Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est ton anniversaire mon cher disciple, mais c'est aussi le jour de ta maturité magique attendu ton dix-septième anniversaire. Et c'est avant tout le jour de ton épreuve finale.", fit alors Valkorion avec un petit sourire.

En effet, avec le temps, le fantôme s'était adoucie, n'hésitant pas à montrer une façade qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré à quiconque (si ce n'est peut-être Senya Tirall). Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, Valkorion était parfaitement capable de sourire et de rire de façon joviale, sans arrières pensées, mais il préférait toujours garder cette façade pour lui-même afin d'éviter de faire preuve de faiblesse devant le reste de la galaxie. Pourtant, avec Harry, il avait appris à se montrer moins méfiant, après tout, à part Harry (les droïdes ne comptant pas), personne ne pouvait le voir.

"Vraiment? Suis-je vraiment prêt?", demanda alors Harry, le visage radieux.

Valkorion se contenta de sourire avant d'hocher de la tête.

"En effet, mon jeune disciple. Il est temps pour toi de devenir un véritable Seigneur Sith, et surtout, un prince Zakélien. Pour cela, mon apprenti, tu devras pénétrer au plus profond du Temple Noir afin de récupérer un objet caché à l'intérieur depuis des millénaires. Cet objet, mon cher descendant, n'est rien d'autre qu'un holocron dans lequel se trouve la totalité de mes connaissances avant la création de Zakel, connaissances que tu pourras absorber afin de te renforcer.", expliqua alors Valkorion.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, ne s'attendant pas à une telle occasion. S'il réussissait effectivement à mettre la main sur cet holocron, il pourrait alors apprendre instantanément des millénaires entiers de savoir sans avoir à lire des milliers d'ouvrages et tablettes.

"Mais n'oublies pas Hadrian, que dans ce Temple se trouvent des fantômes très dangereux, sans compter les créatures qui ont surement errées dans ces lieux pour y faire leur nid.", le prévint alors Valkorion dans une voix qui se voulait prévenante.

"Et dois-je y entrer seul, ou serais-je accompagné de mon droïde?", demanda alors Harry, intrigué.

"Tu devras y entrer seul. HK t'attendra à l'entrée du Temple en ma compagnie.", répondit simplement le fantôme avant de disparaître.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Voilà qui allait être compliqué, et sans soutien, il n'aurait le droit à aucune erreur. Il hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur et descendre, accompagné d'HK.

Enfin, il monta dans un véhicule de luxe ayant surement appartenu à un Seigneur Sith pour finalement prendre la direction du Temple Noir. Plus il s'approcha de l'ancienne bâtisse, plus il ressentit la Force qui s'en dégageait sous formes de vagues de puissance. Lorsqu'enfin il atterrit devant l'entrée du Temple Noir, il retint son souffle en se faisant submergé par la puissance colossale émanant du Temple.

"Bonne chance, mon descendant.", fit alors Valkorion qui venait d'apparaître derrière Harry.

Harry hocha de la tête avant d'entrer dans le vieux Temple, sabre-laser double à la main. Lorsqu'il regarda les murs, il vit qu'ils étaient poussiéreux mais intacts, décrivant diverses scènes avec des textes en Sith. Il monta lentement un escalier, et ne voyant aucun danger, décida de continuer son périple.

Enfin, il arriva dans un énorme Hall rempli de piliers avec diverses portes menant surement à d'autres salles, plus petites. Il se rappela rapidement de ce qu'il avait appris sur le temple et comprit qu'il devait continuer tout droit pour finalement arriver à un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs du temple. Il s'avança prudemment, méfiant, des frissons lui parcourant l'échine.

C'est alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et qu'il alluma son sabre-laser pour parer un autre sabre-laser sur le côté. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour observer son agresseur, il vit alors un corps quasiment momifié avec des yeux pourpres. C'était un corps possédé par un esprit Sith vengeur.

Le Sith vengeur se jeta à nouveau sur lui et Harry se baissa à temps pour éviter le coup avant de faire un moulinet avec son sabre et découper le Sith vengeur en deux. Le corps momifié retomba à terre et ses yeux s'éteignirent. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il se retourna alors pour voir deux autres momies courir vers lui, et levant la main, il déchaina un torrent d'éclairs sur les deux possédés, qui hurlèrent avant de brûler. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini avec les deux momies, il remarqua qu'il était entouré d'une bonne vingtaine de corps, certains avec des blasters, d'autres avec des épées d'entrainement ou bien de vieux sabres-lasers.

"Meurs, descendant de Vitiate!", cria alors l'un des possédés avant de se diriger vers Harry.

Les coups s'enchainèrent très vite pour Harry, qui sauta et se tortilla dans tous les sens, faisant preuve de souplesse et d'agilité tout en décimant ses ennemis, utilisant le moins de techniques de Force possible afin de se réserver. Lorsqu'il vit une dizaine de momies supplémentaires se diriger vers lui, il commença à en avoir assez, et décida d'utiliser la Magie (que son ancêtre traitait de version bâtarde de la Force, alors qu'Harry la trouvait tout à fait différente) que Valkorion lui avait enseigné, ayant profité de son état fantomatique pour emmagasiner toutes les connaissances possibles, que ce soit des sorts, potions, formules ou autres inventés par les sorciers. Il visa avec sa main le groupe de momies avant de s'écrier.

" _ **Feudeymon!**_ "

Le résultat fut instantané, et un immense serpent fait entièrement de feu se dirigea sur les momies avant de les incinérer comme si de rien n'était. Une fois la menace éliminée, et ne voyant plus aucunes momies se diriger vers lui, il décida d'interrompre le sort afin de faire disparaitre le serpent de feu.

Il entendit alors des applaudissements. Lorsqu'il regarda la provenance de ces applaudissements, il vit un fantôme d'un Seigneur Sith avec un masque.

"C'était fascinant, jeune sith. Oui, très fascinant, et je dois avouer que tu fais preuve de bien plus de talent que mon propre descendant.", fit alors le fantôme tout en riant.

Harry fronça des sourcils tout en détaillant autant que possible le fantôme. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son nom, et le fantôme le comprit. Malgré son masque, Harry comprit que le fantôme roulait des yeux.

"Je suis le Seigneur Kallig, que tu dois surement connaître en tant qu'Ascendant de Darth Nox.", se présenta alors le vieux fantôme.

Harry écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant le nom du fantôme. Selon son ancêtre, Kallig avait été l'un des Seigneurs Siths les plus prometteurs, et avec les bons instruments, aurait surement pu prendre sa place en tant qu'Empereur.

"Enchanté de vous connaître, Seigneur Kallig. Je dois avouer que je suis étonné de rencontrer un fantôme n'ayant pas pour but de me tuer.", répondit Harry tout en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect.

Le fantôme sembla apprécier cette marque de respect avant de se mettre à rire de façon joviale.

"Contrairement à la plupart des esprits présents ici, je ne suis pas atteint de la folie, ce qui explique ma volonté à discuter et à ne pas me battre. En tout cas, je suis venu pour te prévenir, car je sais parfaitement la raison de ta présence.", fit alors Kallig d'un ton plus sombre.

Harry plissa des yeux.

"Le fantôme de mon descendant, Dark Nox, a décidé de se venger de Vitiate, et pour ce faire, il garde ce quoi tu es venu chercher afin de pouvoir t'éliminer. Je préfère te prévenir, car il serait triste que tu t'éteignes alors que tu pourrais très bien représenter l'avenir des Siths, et de bien plus. Pour cela, j'ai décidé de t'aider.", révéla alors le fantôme.

"Et comment comptez-vous m'aider, Seigneur Kallig?", demanda alors Harry, curieux.

"Je suis parfaitement au courant de l'entrainement que tu as suivi avec Vitiate, et je sais qu'il t'a récemment appris le rituel d'asservissement afin de pouvoir t'emparer du pouvoir d'un esprit. Je suis venu t'offrir mon pouvoir en échange du droit de voyager à tes côtés pour découvrir la galaxie librement.", expliqua alors Kallig.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête sur la droite, pensif. Kallig devait forcément avoir une raison plus poussée que simplement explorer la galaxie. Remarquant son air interloqué, Kallig décida de s'expliquer.

"La vérité est que je m'ennuie sur cette planète, et je veux explorer le reste de l'Univers. Avec toi, je sais que ce sera parfaitement possible. Qui plus est, je veux voir ton évolution afin d'assister à ta prise de pouvoir et ton ascension en tant que plus grand Empereur ayant jamais vu le jour.", décida alors de révéler le fantôme.

Harry remarqua grâce à la force une certaine anxiété dans la voix de Kallig, ainsi qu'une honnêteté totale, ce qui le surprit fortement. Il se mit à réfléchir aux bons et mauvais côtés et ne vit que de bons côtés. Il hocha de la tête.

"Très bien, Kallig. Mais à la moindre entourloupe, je te lierai tel un prisonnier, compris?", répondit alors Harry en défiant du regard le fantôme.

Le fantôme se contenta de ricaner tout en hochant de la tête, et Harry tendit les mains vers lui pour se lier à lui. La puissance qu'il reçut le fit tomber à terre, le souffle saccadé tandis que l'esprit de Kallig qui avait momentanément disparu réapparut à côté d'un Harry au souffle coupé.

"Excellent, jeune Sith. Normalement, lorsqu'un Sith lie son premier esprit, il s'évanoui pendant au moins une heure. Cela prouve que tu es très puissant dans la Force. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir à l'œuvre.", commenta alors Kallig avant de disparaître de nouveau dans un rire effrayant.

Harry se leva avec difficulté, pestant contre les fantômes sadiques avant de plonger sa main dans une bourse située à sa ceinture. La bourse étant enchantée avec un sort d'élargissement, il y plongea le bras entier avant de récupérer une potion d'énergie. Contrairement aux potions magiques lambda, celle-ci était plus puissante attendu qu'il avait dû utiliser les plantes de Dromund Kaas, plantes étant littéralement chargées de Force Obscure. La Potion d'énergie était donc bien plus puissante que ça version magique, la Potion Pimentine, et ça l'arrangeait bien.

Une fois la potion avalée, il sentit ses forces lui revenir immédiatement, et récupérant son sabre-laser qui était tombé au sol lors de son évanouissement, il se remit en marche vers les profondeurs du Temple. Cependant, il n'avança pas beaucoup car il entendit un grognement qui n'augurait rien de bon. C'est alors qu'il les vit.

Un immense Tuk'ata à côté d'une sorte de léopard géant avec une bouche monstrueuse étirée dans un sourire effrayant. Il oubliait toujours les noms de ces horribles créatures, ne retenant que le nom des parties utiles pour manger, fabriquer des potions ou bien faire des vêtements. Il se mit alors à sourire d'un sourire sadique.

"Ca fait bien longtemps que j'espère trouver un Tuk'ata afin de voir si je peux me lier à cette bête. Voyons si je suis aussi capable que mes ancêtres!", s'exclama alors Harry en regardant le monstre droit dans les yeux.

Il se concentra, envoyant un pic mental vers la bête afin de la soumettre tandis que le léopard géant se mit à courir vers lui. Enfin, les yeux du Tuk'ata changèrent légèrement, devenant teintés de mauve, et la créature se jeta alors sur le léopard géant pour commencer un combat qui se résulta en la mort du léopard. Harry s'approcha du Tuk'ata et décida de lui grimper dessus.

"Allez mon gars, fonce!", ordonna-t-il alors à la créature obscure.

Le Tuk'ata se contenta d'émettre un grognement avant de courir à pleine vitesse vers l'autre bout du temple tandis qu'Harry apprécia le vent sur son visage. Lorsque le Tuk'ata arriva vers l'escalier, Harry remarqua qu'il était bien trop gros pour passer, alors il descendit. Il envoya alors un regard au Tuk'ata.

"Tu restes là, et si tu vois un intrus, tu le mets en pièce!", ordonna le jeune sith tandis que la bête hocha de la tête avant de se mettre aux aguets.

Harry décida alors de commencer son long périple dans les profondeurs du Temple. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, mais pour lui ce n'était pas un problème, sa vision de Sith au Sang-Pur étant adaptée pour ce genre de situations, sans compter la Force et la Magie.

Il avança tranquillement dans le couloir menant vers une immense porte à double battant, remarquant alors quelques droïdes autour de lui, tous en veille. Il sentait de loin le problème venir, et ne fut donc pas très étonné lorsqu'il entendit les droïdes se réveiller pour commencer à l'attaquer. Si prévisible…

Il se contenta de tous les découper en morceaux, n'hésitant pas à en broyer quelques-uns avec la Force avant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était, laissant une vingtaine de tas de ferrailles fumants derrière-lui. Enfin, il arriva devant une grande porte, et lorsqu'il la poussa, celle-ci ne bougea pas.

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant la porte inamovible devant lui. Il tenta de la pousser avec la Force, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il pointa alors son doigt vers la porte.

" _ **Depulso!**_ ", cria-t-il.

Le sort toucha la porte qui se mit à trembler, mais elle resta tout de même close. Harry fronça des sourcils, commençant à s'énerver. Il se concentra alors, tentant de se calmer afin de trouver la solution à cet épineux problème. Il se mit alors à ricaner. La solution était si simple, si risible qu'il ferait honte à Valkorion. Il déchaina simplement une volée d'éclairs sur la porte, qui gronda alors avant de s'ouvrir.

"C'était si simple…", remarqua alors Harry à voix haute tandis qu'il entendit le ricanement de Kallig dans sa tête.

Il roula des yeux avant de continuer son avancée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il remarqua alors une sorte de trône situé en plein centre avec un autel derrière sur lequel reposaient deux objets: Un holocron et une sorte de clé. Il s'avança prudemment, se rappelant alors l'avertissement de Kallig concernant son descendant. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du trône, il ressentit comme un cri d'alarme venant de la Force, et décidant de croire en la Force, fit un salto arrière, évitant de justesse un énorme rocher.

"Je t'attendais, rejeton de Valkorion!", entendit-il alors raisonner dans toute la pièce.

Il tourna de la tête et le vit alors, un homme à l'apparence fantomatique vêtu d'une grande robe rouge bordeaux et tenant un sabre-laser. C'était le célèbre Darth Nox.

"Je vois que mon ancêtre avait raison. Tu es effectivement enchaîné tel un chien dans cet endroit, Nox.", railla alors Harry avec un rictus moqueur.

"Si tu voulais m'énerver, alors tu as réussi, petite merde. Mais je te rassure, tu vas recevoir le châtiment mérité pour ton audace. Car je suis Darth Nox, le plus grand Seigneur Noir de tous les Siths, l'Empereur de la Galaxie qui a vaincu le grand Valkorion, Vitiate ou Tenebrae, peu importe le nom dont il est affublé! Et je vais t'écraser et prendre ton corps pour sortir de cet endroit et répandre une nouvelle ère de terreur digne des Siths!", s'exclama alors Darth Nox avant de déchainer un torrent d'éclairs vers Harry.

Voyant le danger, Harry créa un bouclier de Force devant lui afin d'absorber les éclairs. Remarquant l'inefficacité de son attaque, Darth Nox décida d'envoyer une onde de choc faisant trembler les fondations du Temple. Harry écarquilla des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Darth Nox ait retenu autant de puissance même après la mort. Il décida de lancer une sorte de tornade vers Nox, l'aveuglant alors.

"Tu vas me le payer, minable!", s'exclama alors le fantôme tout en ricanant de façon démentielle.

Il se mit alors à détruire un pilier, l'envoyant droit dans la direction dont il se souvenait avoir aperçu Harry. Heureusement, le jeune sith s'était déjà réfugier ailleurs.

'Tu devrais soit l'Asservir ou alors le forcer au repos.', entendit-il dans sa tête.

'Kallig, penses-tu que ce serait une bonne idée de l'asservir? Il est sacrément puissant.', répondit mentalement Harry tout en évitant un autre morceau de pilier, Nox l'ayant repéré.

'Tu as largement la capacité de l'asservir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est peut-être puissant, mais ce n'est que grâce au Côté Obscur qui est fortement présent dans le Temple qui en est un point de focalisation.', répondit alors Kallig.

Harry hocha de la tête, comprenant la marche à suivre. Il se leva alors, remarquant que le fantôme était à court de munitions, et en profita pour rapidement envoyer une vague de ténèbres, une des techniques favorites de Valkorion. Le résultat fut instantané et le fantôme se retrouva à terre. Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, Harry profita de l'occasion pour commencer le rituel d'asservissement.

"Comment oses-tu m'asservir? J'ai asservi bien plus d'esprits que toi, je ne me laisserai pas faire!", hurla alors le fantôme de Darth Nox.

"Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Nox. Tu aurais dû te soumettre à mon ancêtre tel le chien que tu es, et maintenant, tu vas le faire avec moi!", hurla alors Harry tandis que ses yeux devinrent complètement rouges.

Darth Nox se contenta de hurler tout en essayant de se libérer des entraves de Force d'Harry, mais il ne put rien y faire, et au bout de trois minutes, il fut complètement lié à Harry, qui en profita pour lui mettre une muselière. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'entendre les plaintes ou bien menaces de Nox.

Il s'effondra alors au sol, ne s'attendant pas à dépenser autant d'énergie pour capturer Nox.

'Bien joué!', entendit-il dans son esprit.

'Merci.', répondit simplement Harry avant de lentement se relever.

Il s'avança alors vers l'autel sur lequel se situaient les deux objets. Il prit la clé, ne sachant pas son utilité, et attrapa entre ses mains l'holocron.

"Dois-je l'utiliser maintenant ou bien attendre?", demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Vraisemblablement, c'était son choix et donc à lui de décider de la marche à suivre. Il décida de l'utiliser, de toute façon, il avait suffisamment de potions sur lui en cas de problèmes, et aussi du Kolto. Il se dirigea vers le trône pour s'asseoir dessus, et enfin, il alluma l'holocron. Contrairement à un holocron lambda, il n'y eut aucune image holographique, juste une sorte de scanner qui parcourut rapidement le visage d'Harry.

C'est alors qu'un rayon sortit de l'holocron pour aller droit sur le front d'Harry, le faisant hurler de douleur. La séance dura une bonne demi-heure, et on entendit ses cris dans tout le Temple Noir, tandis que Valkorion qui était resté devant le Temple se mit à sourire. Il était évident que son descendant avait réussi, et que trop empressé, s'était jeté sur l'holocron.

Enfin, le rayon d'énergie s'arrêta et Harry se mit à souffler férocement, le cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse et le souffle saccadé. Il se leva avant de déposer l'holocron dans sa sacoche tout en profitant de l'occasion pour récupérer une potion pour les maux de têtes et une potion d'énergie. Il en avait bien besoin.

Il écarquilla alors des yeux. Il venait d'apprendre tellement de choses que c'était hallucinant. Il savait désormais tout du passé de son ancêtre et de ses plans. Il comprit alors qu'il devrait à un moment donné aller sur Medriaas car il y avait plusieurs coffres-forts dans lesquels reposent un nombre intéressant d'artéfacts utiles. Il vit dans son esprit le rituel utilisé pour absorber toute vie sur la planète, et vit la Grande Guerre entre les Jedi et les Sith, la mort de Marka Ragnos et de tous les autres Seigneurs Siths de légende. Il vit alors la construction de Kaas City et les rituels menés par son ancêtre dans le Temple Noir afin de torturer les fantômes pour leur soutirer toutes les informations possibles. Il fronça alors des sourcils en voyant un souvenir intéressant.

Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il restait une chose très intéressante pour lui dans ce Temple. Il se retourna alors et lança un éclair surpuissant de Force sur l'Autel, le faisant trembler. Le résultat fut instantané et l'autel se mit à trembler avant de se soulever, révélant alors une sorte de tube dans lequel flottaient deux corps.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quels corps qui flottaient dedans. Il y avait le corps d'un monstre dévoreur de Force bleu et le corps d'un Sith au Sang-Pur. Il reconnut alors le corps du Sith, c'était le premier corps de son ancêtre, le corps de Tenebrae. Il appuya sur un bouton situé sur le côté du tube pour relâcher les deux corps qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il lança alors un sort d'éclair sur le corps du monstre afin de le réveiller, et le résultat fut instantané. Le monstre se mit à grogner et ouvrit ses deux grands yeux jaunes avant de se lever doucement, toujours affaibli. Il regarda autour de lui et voyant Harry retroussa ses babines avant de grogner tel un prédateur.

"Je te conseil d'arrêter immédiatement ta petite scène avant que je ne t'écrase comme l'être pathétique que tu es, Vorak Thual. Je suis Hadrian, descendant de Tenebrae, et je suis désormais ton nouveau maître.", s'exclama alors Harry tout en défiant le monstre du regard, laissant échapper quelques éclairs de Force du bout des doigts pour l'impressionner.

Vorak observa Harry de la tête au pied avant d'hocher de la tête. Harry se mit à sourire avant de créer entre eux le lien d'asservissement, les liants à jamais. Une fois le lien mis en place, Vorak se mit à récupérer plus rapidement de ses forces. Il se dirigea alors vers un râtelier situé dans la pièce pour récupérer une Vibrolame massive, surement son arme.

"En quelle année sommes-nous, maître?", demanda Vorak.

"Nous sommes en l'an 3653 après la Signature du Traité de Coruscant. Cela fait environ 3853 ans depuis ta mise en stase par mon ancêtre, et bien des choses ont changé. L'Empire Sith n'est plus, La République Galactique domine, les Jedi sont affaiblis et la corruption règne en maître partout.", expliqua rapidement Harry.

Il décida alors de faire un résumer de tout ce qu'il savait depuis la mise en stase de Vorak, qui écarquilla des yeux en apprenant la chute de son maître qu'il affectionnait tant (malgré le fait qu'il ait détruit sa planète d'origine).

"Que devons-nous faire de son corps, maître?", demanda alors Vorak en désignant du doigt le corps de Tenebrae.

Harry regarda le corps. Il se rappela alors grâce à la mémoire de Vitiate (qu'il préférait séparer de Valkorion pour lui éviter un mal de crâne) que son corps lui permettrait de revenir à la vie grâce à une forme de possession avancée et le fait que ce soit son corps original.

"Prends-le, nous allons quitter cet endroit.", fit alors Harry en entamant le chemin du retour.

Sur le chemin du retour, il récupéra son Tuk'ata qui le suivit tel un chien parfaitement obéissant jusqu'à la sortie du Temple. Lorsqu'enfin ils quittèrent le Temple, ils furent accueillis par le fantôme de Valkorion et HK-55.

"Exclamation: Maître, quel plaisir de vous voir entier et en vie. Félicitations: Mes félicitations pour avoir réussi votre épreuve, maître. Interrogation: Qui sont ces sacs à viande avec vous, maître? Dois-je procéder à leur extermination?", fit alors HK-55 tout en armant son fusil de précision.

Harry ricana tandis que Vorak se vexa à la mention de 'sac à viande'.

"Je suis le grand Vorak Thual, dévoreur de monde, annihilateur de nations, ancien serviteur du grand Darth Vitiate, Empereur des Siths et désormais serviteur de…", fit alors Vorak, regardant Hadrian pour savoir comment l'introduire.

"Serviteur du Prince Hadrian de Zakel connu aussi sous le titre de Darth Merlinus.", s'exclama alors le fantôme de Valkorion en envoyant un regard fier à Harry.

Vorak Thual hocha de la tête avant d'écarquiller des yeux en voyant le fantôme de son ancien maître, le reconnaissant malgré son corps différent.

"Maître…", s'exclama alors Vorak en s'inclinant devant Valkorion.

"Ne t'inclines pas devant moi mon vieil ami, je ne suis plus ton maître. Désormais, tu seras le serviteur de mon descendant et héritier, Hadrian.", fit alors Valkorion.

Vorak hocha de la tête avant de se relever pour se placer derrière à côté d'HK-55, qui avait baissé son arme en voyant le regard d'Harry. Valkorion s'approcha d'Harry.

"Je vois que tu as réussi ton épreuve avec brio. Je suis très fier de toi, mon descendant.", le félicita alors Valkorion.

Harry sourit simplement en regardant son ancêtre, rougissant légèrement.

"J'ai aussi remarqué que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te jeter sur l'holocron. Mais n'oublies pas, tu as peut être le savoir mais pas l'expérience.", fit alors Valkorion en admonestant Harry.

Ce dernier baissa de la tête avec un sourire niais tout en se frottant la nuque. Il aurait en effet pu réfléchir un peu plus avant d'absorber autant de savoir. Valkorion dirigea alors son attention sur son ancien corps.

"Je vois tu as récupéré mon ancien corps. Je ne peux malheureusement en prendre le contrôle, ce corps étant désormais trop faible pour moi. Il risquerait d'exploser, ou bien de ne durer qu'un an tout au plus.", fit alors Valkorion d'un air déçu.

"Nous pourrions lui apporter des modifications génétiques afin de le renforcer. Ca prendrait du temps, mais au moins, vous pourriez revenir à la vie, grand-père.", fit alors Harry, ayant pris l'habitude d'appeler Valkorion 'grand-père' avec le temps.

Valkorion fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête. Il n'y avait pas pensé, se disant qu'il devrait se contenter d'être un esprit, mais reprendre une enveloppe mortelle lui permettrait de tant accomplir, et il était maintenant immortel, en tout cas, tant qu'Harry continuerait de vivre. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour assurer la survie de son descendant, et donc de lui-même.

Harry ordonna alors à Vorak d'embarquer le corps tandis qu'il grimpa dans sa corvette de luxe. Une fois HK-55 et Vorak dans le véhicule, il se dirigea directement vers la Citadelle de Kaas City. Connaissant désormais l'endroit comme le fond de sa poche, il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'un des laboratoires situés dans les profondeurs de la Citadelle suivit de ses serviteurs.

Il entra alors dans un laboratoire qui était parfaitement alimenté. Il désigna alors du doigt une cuve de Kolto en parfait état.

"Dépose le corps dedans.", ordonna-t-il à Vorak qui s'exécuta sans attendre.

Une fois le corps à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur lié à la cuve de Kolto. Il enclencha alors un programme de régénération du corps.

"Ca suffira pour le restaurer et le garder en vie, mais nous n'avons pas la technologie suffisante pour faire les modifications nécessaires.", fit alors Harry en fusillant l'ordinateur du regard, comme si tout était de la faute de la machine qui n'avait rien demandée à personne.

"Il existe diverses technologies permettant de faire de telles modifications génétiques, mais elles ne sont pas sur cette planète. Je me rappelle d'une technologie Rakata permettant le reséquençage du génome située sur Belsavis, mais l'endroit a été totalement détruit par Nox pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre puisse en bénéficier. Son corps était bien trop faible pour se lier à plusieurs esprits, contrairement à toi, et il avait donc besoin de cette technologie.", fit alors Valkorion en apparaissant à côté d'Harry.

Harry se mit alors à réfléchir. Du peu qu'il avait appris, la République Galactique actuelle n'avait pas évolué, voire régressée par rapport à avant suite à des problèmes politiques et un manque de guerre et donc, de volonté de progresser. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement sous le regard amusé de Valkorion. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête.

"Si on ne peut pas le modifier génétiquement, alors on doit utiliser autre chose, et je sais parfaitement quoi.", s'exclama alors Harry avec un sourire dément.

Valkorion fronça des sourcils, intrigué par l'idée de son descendant. Il arqua délicatement un sourcil en regardant Harry, qui décida d'éclairer la lanterne de son ancêtre.

"Si la technologie ne peut pas nous aider, nous alors utiliser la Magie. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que l'Alchimie. Or, il existe un certain objet capable de créer et renforcer un corps comme jamais. Une certaine pierre rouge…", fit alors Harry.

Les yeux de Valkorion s'écarquillèrent.

"La Pierre Philosophale de Nicolas Flamel, quelle excellente idée. Quel dommage de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'observer le processus de création, ça nous aurait été très utile.", fit alors Valkorion.

"Dans ce cas, il est temps pour moi de retourner sur Terre, bien que je ne compte pas rendre visite à mes parents. Tu m'as bien dis que Flamel gardait sa Pierre Philosophale dans la Banque Gobeline de Gringotts?", demanda alors Harry tandis que Valkorion hocha de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir être les premiers à cambrioler cette banque. Je vais me faire un plaisir à vider le coffre 713 de ces petits monstres. De toute façon, je ne leur ai jamais fait confiance.", s'exclama alors Harry avec un grand sourire.

Valkorion éclata de rire tandis qu'HK-55 et Vorak se frottèrent les mains, ayant hâte de pouvoir enfin semer la terreur et la désolation.

"Mais avant, il faut remettre la ville en état, et grâce à la clé que tu avais caché dans le Temple Noir, je vais enfin pouvoir réactiver le générateur géothermique de Kaas City.", fit Harry avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur de la Citadelle pour aller au plus profond de la Citadelle où se trouvait le générateur géothermique de Kaas City.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il plaça délicatement la clé dans la fente de la console du générateur, et au bout de quelques secondes, le générateur s'alluma et se mit à vrombir. Harry quitta alors les lieux avec précipitation pour sortir de la Citadelle et vérifier si tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Quelle fut sa joie lorsqu'il vit les bâtiments de Kaas City s'éclairer, les projecteurs s'allumer et les enseignes en néons briller.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il monta dans sa corvette pour se diriger vers l'usine de production de droïdes de la ville, qu'il mit alors en route. Lorsqu'enfin le premier droïde fut fabriqué, il donna ses ordres.

"Je veux que la ville soit entièrement nettoyée et que la production de droïdes atteigne un effectif total d'un million afin de procéder aux réparations. Recyclez les carcasses de vaisseaux et tout ce qui est détruit pour enfin reconstruire les bâtiments. Focalisez-vous sur le bouclier planétaire et les stations de défense, je veux que Dromund Kaas devienne impénétrable. Tant que nous n'aurons pas de personnel, je veux des patrouilles de droïde de sécurité pour sécuriser les lieux et déloger les créatures qui n'ont rien à faire là. N'oubliez pas relancer les mines pour obtenir plus de matière première."

Le droïde de protocole se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de surveiller la production de droïdes. Enfin, Harry retourna dans la Citadelle où l'attendaient Vorak, HK-55 et Valkorion. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau la ville, il vit alors des droïdes commencer à s'affairer un peu partout.

"Bientôt, très bientôt, nous reconstruirons notre Empire, plus beau, plus puissant et plus grand que jamais.", fit alors Harry tandis que Valkorion se mit à sourire dans son dos, satisfait.


	4. Lord Peverell est dans la place!

**Et voici la suite tant attendue xD**

* * *

30 (26 Août 1991)

 **Orbite de la Terre, Vaisseau X-70B**

Harry observa la planète bleue s'étendant à ses pieds depuis l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du vaisseau interstellaire. La planète n'avait pas changé en six, si ce n'est peut-être plus de satellites survolant la planète.

"Que cela te fait-il de te savoir de nouveau près de ta planète d'origine, Harry?"

Harry se retourna pour observer le fantôme de son maître et ancêtre.

"Je ressens à la fois de la colère, du dédain et de la tristesse. La colère pour l'abandon causé par mon ancienne famille. Le dédain pour la stupidité des sorciers et moldus, sans oublier leur retard technologique. Et enfin, de la tristesse de savoir que mon absence n'a jamais été remarquée.", répondit Harry en regardant de nouveau la planète bleue.

Valkorion hocha de la tête, compréhensif.

"Comment comptes-tu entrer en Gringotts?", demanda alors Valkorion, intrigué.

"Par la Grande Porte bien-entendu. Après tout, je suis en âge et de ce fait, je peux effectuer un test d'héritage et faire diverses réclamations. Du peu que tu m'as expliqué, je peux aisément obtenir certains titres et surtout, certains coffres forts avec les richesses qu'ils contiennent. Je vais cependant devoir utiliser mon talent de métamorphomage. Je ne pense pas que les sorciers répondent favorablement à un Sith au Sang-Pur.", répondit Harry avant de se retourner vers Valkorion.

Il prit alors l'apparence qu'il aurait eue s'il n'avait pas activé son gêne de Sith au Sang-Pur. Devant Valkorion se trouvait désormais un jeune homme avec des yeux aussi brillants que des émeraudes, des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et un sourire légèrement sadique.

"Comment suis-je?", demanda Harry en tournant sur lui-même.

Valkorion l'observa de la tête aux pieds avant d'hocher de la tête. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était tout à fait inutile pour Harry de prendre l'apparence d'un autre humain, de toute façon, les sorciers l'avaient complètement oublié, ce qui l'arrangeait. Le vieil empereur hocha finalement de la tête.

Harry sourit une fois de plus avant de porter la main à son oreille où se situait une oreillette.

"2V-R8, il est temps d'atterrir.", ordonna-t-il.

Sans attendre, le vaisseau entama alors sa descente. Heureusement qu'il était occulté ou bien les humains auraient paniqué en voyant un vaisseau spatial sortir d'on ne sait où. Au bout de trois minutes, le vaisseau atterrit tranquillement dans une vallée en écosse.

Harry décida de quitter le vaisseau, ordonnant par la même occasion à HK et 2V-R8 de rester sur le vaisseau. Il autorisa cependant HK à exterminer les nuisances s'approchant d'un peu trop près du vaisseau, ce qui ravit le droïde assassin.

Sans perdre un instant, Harry transplana jusqu'à L'Allée Horizontale, l'un des divers quartiers sorciers composant Londres. Il observa alors tranquillement les divers sorciers marchant un peu partout. Harry fut tout de même prit de nostalgie en voyant autant de sorciers et d'être vivants. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté de personnes VIVANTES et PENSANTES.

Il remarqua rapidement que certains regards se portaient sur lui et il fronça des sourcils. Il comprit rapidement que les sorciers observaient sa tenue, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Après tout, il portait l'ancienne armure de Valkorion, ou en tout cas, une réplique. Il avait complètement oublié cette bévue, mais bon…

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'un des tabacs journaux pour prendre la Gazette du Sorcier afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'état du Monde Sorcier avant de se diriger vers Gringotts. Cependant, il s'arrêta en pleine marche lorsqu'il lit l'un des titres de Gringotts. Plusieurs sorciers s'éloignèrent de lui et l'évitèrent comme la peste en sentant la magie onduler autour de lui avec férocité.

 _ **Le Cambrioleur de Gringotts toujours au large, mais que font les Aurors?**_

 _ **Heureusement que le Coffre-Fort 713 était déjà vide!**_

 _Où est cette PUTAIN de Pierre maintenant ?!_ , pensa Harry avec hargne avant de se calmer.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de continuer la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne fut évidemment pas étonné par l'article suivant.

 _ **Julien Potter a fait ses achats à l'Allée de Traverse!**_

 _ **Le Survivant fait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année!**_

 _ **La famille Potter, une famille parfaite, heureuse et exemplaire!**_

Il secoua de la tête tant il était dépité par l'ignorance et la bêtise des sorciers. Il repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans. Il était en plein entrainement avec son grand-père lorsqu'il ressentit comme un afflux de puissance et de connaissances. Il apprit alors qu'il possédait un éclat d'âme de Voldemort en lui, mais qu'après son changement en Sith au Sang-Pur, l'éclat lui-même avait commencé une fusion avec Harry. D'ailleurs, la cicatrice sur son front avait totalement disparu. Cela prouvait en tout cas qu'Harry était le véritable Survivant, après tout, pour quelle autre raison aurait-il eut un morceau d'âme de Voldemort sachant que seul un sortilège mortel est capable de faire un tel transfert, celui de l' _ **Avada Kedavra**_?

Harry renifla avant de continuer sa marche en direction de Gringotts. Il comptait bien tout de même effectuer son test d'héritage, et surtout, obtenir des informations quant à la localisation de cette foutue Pierre Philosophale. Il en avait absolument besoin pour faire revenir son grand-père.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de Gringotts situé à la croisée des diverses Allées au bout de dix minutes, il décida de lire l'inscription qu'il aimait tant située sur les portes de la Banque.

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Il avait beau ne pas trop apprécier les gobelins, il devait admettre qu'ils étaient de bons guerriers et banquiers. En fait, Valkorion et lui avait longuement discuté quant à la possible intégration des gobelins dans leur Empire.

Les gobelins étaient étrangement semblables aux Massassis, si ce n'est que contrairement aux Massassis, les gobelins étaient plus petits et plus intelligents. Mais il y avait un problème, et cela était l'honneur gobelin. Le problème avec l'honneur gobelin est qu'il ne prend en compte QUE les gobelins. De ce fait, les gobelins n'hésitent pas à trahir les non-gobelins du moment que cela bénéficie leurs intérêts. Et Harry et Valkorion ne veulent surtout pas avoir des possibles traitres dans leurs rangs, de ce fait, ils ne savent pas s'ils doivent les inviter dans l'Empire.

Harry estime qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'intégrer les gobelins dans leur Empire, et c'est par la conquête, ou alors un combat à mort avec leur Roi. Car il y a bien une chose que les gobelins respectent au-delà de l'honneur gobelin, c'est la force pure. Après tout, si Harry se souvient bien, le Roi Ragnok XII est parvenu à ses fins en défiant à mort l'ancien Roi, Ralkus II et en défendant son trône contre pas moins de trente prétendants en combat à mort.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entrant dans la banque, non pas sans incliner de la tête devant les deux gardes gobelins, qui firent de même par respect. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier leur faisait preuve de respect.

Une fois dans la Banque, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers l'un des guichetiers.

"Honorable Gobelin, je souhaite effectuer un test d'héritage dans les plus brefs délais. Mon temps étant précieux, une récompense de dix gallions sera attribuée si je peux effectuer le test dans les cinq minutes qui suivent.", s'exclama Harry avec un petit sourire.

Le gobelin écarquilla des yeux avant de placer une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit "fermer" sur son bureau avant de courir en direction d'un couloir sous les regards étonnés des sorciers et amusés des gobelins.

Harry connaissait parfaitement comment négocier et traiter avec un gobelin, et il avait volontairement choisi le plus jeune guichetier gobelin de la Banque. Un gobelin guichetier junior gagnait environ trente gallions par mois, de ce fait, dix gallions représentait une véritable fortune pour lui, assurant un service de qualité à Harry. Il remarqua plusieurs regards approbateurs de la part des gobelins.

Au bout de trois minutes exactement, le gobelin revint accompagné d'un autre gobelin, plus âgé.

"Je suis Mulnak, intendant du service des héritages. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.", fit le vieux gobelin avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le couloir.

Harry le suivit, non sans oublier de donner les dix gallions promis au jeune gobelin qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner travailler.

Au bout de deux minutes, Harry et Mulnak arrivèrent à l'un des bureaux dispersés dans les méandres des couloirs de Gringotts. Ils entrèrent dans une salle richement décorée, surement dû au fait que Mulnak était l'intendant du service, soit le dirigeant de cette branche. Ce dernier fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges situés en face du bureau. Sans perdre un instant, le gobelin sortit un parchemin avec une lame cérémonielle.

"Cela coutera dix gallions pour effectuer un test d'héritage.", fit le gobelin en haussant un sourcil.

Harry hocha de la tête avant d'en donner quinze. Le gobelin remarqua les cinq gallions supplémentaires et fit un petit sourire à Harry avant de lui donner le parchemin et la dague.

"Sept gouttes de sang suffiront, la dague est enchantée pour refermer la blessure.", expliqua rapidement Mulnak.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de se piquer le doigt avec la dague. Il versa sept gouttes sur le parchemin avant de lécher son sang avec plaisir. Le gobelin observa la scène, intrigué par ce comportement tellement différent de celui des autres sorciers. C'est alors que le parchemin se mit à briller et que diverses lignes firent leur apparition sur le parchemin.

 **Nom:**

 **Hadrian James Potter / Hadrian Tenebrae de Zakel / Merlinus**

 **Race:**

 **Sith au Sang-Pur / Sorcier / Céleste**

 **Qualité de Sang:**

 **Sang-Pur**

 **Titres:**

 **Prince (de Zakel) (Hérité)**

 **Darth (Sith) (Octroyé par Darth Vitiate)**

 **Duc (Maison Magique) (Hérité)**

 **Marquis (Maison Magique) (Hérité)**

 **Earl (Maison Magique) (Hérité)**

 **Lord (Maison Magique) (Hérité)**

 **Heir (Maison Magique) (Hérité)**

 **Titres Hérités:**

 **-Prince de l'Immémoriale et la Plus Royalement Impériale Maison de Zakel (Sang Paternel/Magie/Force)**

 **-Lord de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Peverell (Sang Paternel/Magie)**

 **-Heir de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Black (Magie/Sang Adoption par Sirius Black)**

 **-Lord de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Gryffondor (Magie/Sang Paternel)**

 **-Lord de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Serpentard (Magie-Conquête)**

 **-Heir de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Noble Maison de Potter (Sang Paternel/Magie)**

 **-Lord de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison d'Evans (Sang Maternel/Magie)**

 **Sièges Magenmagot:**

 **-15 Peverell (Disponibles)**

 **-10 Black (Indisponibles)**

 **-5 Gryffondor (Disponibles)**

 **-5 Serpentard (Disponibles)**

 **-5 Potter (Indisponibles)**

 **Sièges totaux du Magenmagot: 100**

 **Pourcentage possédé actuel: 25%**

Les deux sourcils d'Harry se soulevèrent en voyant le résultat du test. Mulnak ne perdit pas de temps pour récupérer le parchemin avant de froncer des sourcils en voyant la race. Il regarda Harry avant d'hocher un sourcil.

"Je suis aussi un métamorphomage, ceci n'est pas ma véritable apparence.", expliqua simplement Harry.

Le gobelin fronça des sourcils avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Puis-je voir votre véritable forme? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un Sith au Sang-Pur."

Harry considéra la requête du gobelin avant d'hocher de la tête. Son apparence changea alors pour prendre celle d'origine, celle d'un Sith au Sang-Pur.

Mulnak écarquilla des yeux en voyant la véritable forme d'Harry. Il devait admettre que la nouvelle forme d'Harry était bien plus sympathique pour les gobelins, voire même attrayante. Le gobelin se reconcentra alors sur le parchemin avant de ricaner en voyant la troisième race d'Harry.

"Cela faisait bien longtemps que cette race n'était pas apparue…", commenta le gobelin.

Harry l'observa, légèrement curieux. Il vit alors l'esprit de Valkorion se matérialiser à côté de lui. Heureusement que les gobelins étaient totalement incapables de le remarquer. Harry se leva légèrement pour regarder de nouveau le parchemin avant de voir ce dont quoi parlait Mulnak.

"Céleste?", demanda simplement Harry, toujours autant intrigué par cette race dont il n'avait connaissance.

A son plus grand étonnement, il vit Valkorion écarquiller des yeux avant de se pencher en avant pour lire avec avidité le parchemin. Une fois assuré de ce qu'il avait vu, Valkorion s'installa tranquillement à côté d'Harry, attendant l'explication de Mulnak qui ne tarda pas.

"C'est une information que nous ne partageons pas d'habitude, cependant, attendu le cas exceptionnel que nous avons, je suppose que je peux me permettre de vous introduire, Prince Hadrian. Il y a de cela des siècles, lorsque nous commençâmes à pratiquer les tests d'héritages, nous découvrîmes que TOUS les sorciers, sans la moindre exception, étaient ce que l'on appelle des Célestes.

Cependant, il y a de deux siècles, les tests d'héritages ont cessé d'afficher les Célestes en tant que race, nous supposons que cela est lié à la dilution du patrimoine génétique sorcier qui n'est donc plus suffisamment puissant pour afficher la race de Céleste. Mais il ne faut pas se tromper, les sorciers demeurent des Célestes, simplement que leur sang est dilué.

Nous avons tenté par la suite d'en apprendre plus sur cette race dite Céleste, et je dois avouer que ce que nous avons découvert est intéressant. Du peu que nous avons pu apprendre, les Célestes sont en fait des dieux, ou en tout cas ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Tout prouve qu'ils ont façonné notre Monde afin de créer je suppose un héritage à travers les sorciers. Mais nos archives précisent que les Célestes ont en fait créer bien plus que ça, ils ont créé toutes les races magiques existantes sur cette planète. Les Célestes sont des dieux de la Magie, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous prions continuellement la Mère-Magie, car en fait, nous prions les Célestes.

Comprenez-vous la signification de ceci mon Prince? Cela veut dire que votre sang est désormais suffisamment puissant pour être de nouveau reconnu comme un Céleste à part entière…", expliqua alors Mulnak avec une certaine envie.

Harry écarquilla des yeux, tout comme Valkorion. Cela prouvait littéralement que Valkorion avait complètement tort quant à l'origine de la magie. La Magie n'était pas une forme bâtarde de la Force ou bien une mutation, non, la Magie était littéralement un pouvoir divin transcendant la réalité et l'espace-temps que seuls les Sorciers et créatures magiques avaient accès. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses, surtout pour Harry attendu qu'il était le premier à contrôler à la fois la Force et la Magie.

"Je vois…Donc si j'ai bien compris, les moldus et les sorciers ne sont pas de la même race?", demanda Harry avant que Mulnak n'hoche de la tête, "Cela voudrait dire que les Sangs-Purs sont dans le vrai concernant la pureté de sang?"

Mulnak hocha une fois de plus de la tête.

"En effet, la pureté de sang est vraie. Bien que nous n'en faisons pas la promotion, nous savons que les nés-moldus sont en fait des descendants de Cracmols. En fait, nous pensons que les Cracmols sont en fait des sorciers ayant un cœur magique bien trop puissant ou bien emmêlé, ce qui se résulte en un bloc magique qui les empêche de l'utiliser afin de les protéger. Nous ne savons cependant toujours pas comment délier leurs blocs, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons jamais dévoilé nos recherches.", expliqua alors Mulnak.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de ricaner. En somme, comme l'avait prouvé le test, sa mère n'était pas une Née-moldue mais une sang-mêlé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry était considéré comme un Sang-Pur. Il hocha de la tête en regardant le gobelin.

"Je souhaiterai avoir un état de mes comptes, si possible.", demanda alors Harry.

Mulnak le regarda avant d'hocher de la tête. Il appuya délicatement sur une pierre située sur son bureau avant de parler rapidement en langue gobeline. Au bout de deux minutes, un très vieux gobelin richement habillé entra dans le bureau.

"Prince Hadrian, je vous présente Raknar, le Responsable de Compte de la famille Peverell.", présenta rapidement Mulnak en regardant le vieux gobelin.

"Prince Hadrian, je suis honoré d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer un scion de la famille Peverell. Cela fait bien des années que mon clan s'occupe des intérêts de votre famille en attendant un Peverell.", fit le gobelin avant d'hocher de la tête en direction d'Harry.

"De même, Responsable Raknar.", répondit Harry.

"Je propose de continuer cet entretien dans mon bureau, si vous le permettez.", fit Raknar.

Harry hocha de la tête et les deux individus se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Raknar, laissant derrière-eux Mulnak. Au bout de deux minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un grand bureau richement décoré avec des tapisseries et divers ornements. C'était surement l'un des bureaux les plus riches de tout Gringotts, prouvant de ce fait que Raknar administrait les comptes d'une famille très importante et surtout très riche.

Les deux s'assirent tranquillement.

"Je suis le gérant des comptes Peverell. Je n'ai pour le moment pas accès à vos autres comptes, attendu que vous n'avez pas encore désigné de Responsable Sénior.", expliqua le gobelin avec un sous-entendu.

Harry sourit avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, je vous nomme Responsable Sénior de mes comptes.", s'exclama Harry.

Le gobelin sourit de façon carnassier avant d'hocher de la tête, ravi.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez un état de vos comptes et biens, est-ce bien cela?", demanda Raknar.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête de façon impériale. Le gobelin ouvrit alors son tiroir avant d'en tirer un immense livre qu'il tendit à Harry.

"Ce livre est magiquement relié à tous vos coffres.", expliqua simplement le gobelin.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps avant d'ouvrir le bouquin, Valkorion étant de nouveau réapparut pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

 **Comptes Peverell:**

 **Coffre-fort N°9 à N°20:**

 **Monnaie: 2 589 542 G**

 **Coffre-fort N°21 à 25:**

 **Armures, armes, baguettes, livres, objets divers, meubles divers, objets familiaux**

 **Objets Spéciaux:**

 **-Baguette de Sureau (Possession Illégale par Albus Dumbledore)**

 **-Cape d'Invisibilité (Manoir Potter, Wales)**

 **-Pierre de Résurrection – Anneau de Lord (Gaunt's Shack, Little Hangleton, Horcrux)**

 **Propriétés foncière:**

 **-Peverell Manor (Wales, Fidélitas)**

 **-Manoir de la Vigne (France, Fidélitas)**

 **-Chalet Peverell (Norvège)**

 **-Duché de Poudlard**

 **Commerces:**

 **-10% de l'Allée de Traverse**

 **-5% de l'Allée des Embrumes**

 **-5% de l'Allée de l'Horizon**

 **Autres:**

 **-1 Siège + Veto au Conseil des Gouverneurs**

 **-5 sièges au Magenmagot en tant que Duc de Poudlard.**

 **-5 Sièges au Magenmagot en tant que Marquis de Burginsham.**

 **-5 Sièges au Magenmagot en tant que Comte de Campshire.**

 **Comptes Gryffondor:**

 **Coffre-fort N°32:**

 **-Monnaie: 25 000 G**

 **Coffre-fort N°33 à N°35:**

 **Armures, armes, baguettes, livres, objets divers, meubles divers, objets familiaux**

 **Objets Spéciaux:**

 **-Choixpeau Magique (Poudlard)**

 **-Epée de Godric Gryffondor (Inconnu)**

 **Propriétés foncière:**

 **-Château de Gryffondor (Godric's Hollow, Fidélitas)**

 **Commerces:**

 **-5% de l'Allée de Traverse**

 **-10% de l'Allée de l'Horizon**

 **Autres:**

 **-1 Siège au Conseil des Gouverneurs**

 **-5 sièges au Magenmagot en tant que Comte de Godric's Hollow.**

 **Comptes Serpentard:**

 **Coffre-fort N°36:**

 **-Monnaie: 50 000 G**

 **Coffre-fort N°37 à N°39:**

 **Armures, armes, baguettes, livres, objets divers, meubles divers, objets familiaux**

 **Objets Spéciaux:**

 **-Amulette de Salazar Serpentard (Square 12 Grimmauld, non-traçable (Fidélitas), Horcrux)**

 **-Epée de Salazar Serpentard (Château de Serpentard)**

 **Propriétés foncière:**

 **-Château de Serpentard (Green Marshes, Fidélitas)**

 **Commerces:**

 **-5% de l'Allée de Traverse**

 **-10% de l'Allée des Embrumes**

 **Autres:**

 **-1 Siège au Conseil des Gouverneurs**

 **-5 sièges au Magenmagot en tant que Comte de Green Marshes.**

 **Comptes Evans:**

 **Coffre-fort N°635:**

 **-Monnaie: 10 000 G**

 **Coffre-fort N°636:**

 **Armures, armes, baguettes, livres, objets divers, meubles divers, objets familiaux**

 **Propriétés foncière:**

 **-Manoir Evans (Angleterre)**

"Ainsi donc, Poudlard n'appartient pas aux fondateurs mais au Peverell?", demanda alors Harry en observant l'information plus qu'intéressante.

Raknar hocha de la tête.

"En effet, la famille Peverell a autorisé Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle à utiliser le Château Peverell renommé Poudlard ainsi que les terres alentours afin d'éduquer les futures générations. En échange, un loyer est perçu de façon continue et un siège avec véto a été octroyé à la famille Peverell.

Je souhaite préciser que le Conseil des Gouverneurs est officiellement composé de SIX sièges, soit un pour les Peverell, un pour chaque fondateur et un pour le Directeur de Poudlard. Les autres gouverneurs n'ont de gouverneur que le titre, ils n'ont aucun droit sur l'école Poudlard et ses terres. De ce fait, vous avez un contrôle total sur Poudlard et ses alentours. Mes félicitations votre grâce.", expliqua Raknar avec un sourire sadique.

Le gobelin imaginait déjà l'horreur sur les visages de Dumbledore, du Ministère et évidemment, des Malfoy et autres familles se croyant supérieures.

"Selon nos informations, vous êtes actuellement le plus riche sorcier d'Europe, suivi par les Blacks, les Delacour, les Malfoy et les Zabini.", commenta alors le gobelin.

Harry hocha de la tête en apprenant l'information. Le vieux gobelin décida alors de retirer une boîte située dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de la présenter à Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte, Harry sourit en voyant les anneaux présents. Il y avait un total de huit anneaux, soit trois anneaux de Lord et cinq anneaux d'Heir.

Raknar fronça des sourcils en voyant qu'il manquait deux anneaux. Il manquait l'anneau d'Heir Potter et l'Anneau de Lord Peverell. Sans perdre un instant, le gobelin décida de murmurer quelques paroles tout en tapant sur la boîte avec l'une de ses griffes, faisant alors apparaître les deux anneaux supplémentaires. Harry réagit immédiatement en voyant l'Anneau Peverell et surtout, l'Horcrux.

Avant même que Raknar ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry attrapa l'anneau avant d'utiliser l'une des techniques enseignées par Valkorion pour absorber le morceau d'âme et de ce fait, l'ajouter à sa puissance. Raknar observa la scène, stupéfait.

"Vous…Vous avez dévoré l'Horcrux ?!", hurla presque le gobelin, sous le choc.

"N'avez-vous pas dit que j'étais un dieu ? Après tout, rien n'est impossible pour un dieu.", se moqua Harry tandis que le gobelin hocha de la tête avec diligence.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et plaça la bague sur son pouce droit avant d'enchainer avec les autres bagues. Elles fusionnèrent toutes pour ne laisser qu'une splendide chevalière en or sertie de la Pierre de Résurrection entourée de diverses gemmes. Valkorion observa la bague avant de froncer des sourcils.

"Cette Pierre de Résurrection n'a strictement rien à voir avec celle que j'ai donné aux frères Peverell. Elle est…différente, et j'irai même dire bien plus puissante. Comment est-possible?", demanda alors le fantôme.

Harry étant le seul à l'entendre, il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu pour éviter que le gobelin ne sache qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle. Il fronça cependant lui-aussi des sourcils en observant la Pierre de Résurrection. Il tenta alors de la sonder par la Force avant de se retirer aussitôt. La Puissance qu'il sentit dans la Pierre était tellement impressionnante qu'il avait l'impression d'être un misérable cafard face à un géant.

'Comment est-ce possible? Grand-père lui-même a dit qu'il était la soi-disant incarnation de la Mort des frères Peverell. Est-ce possible que la Mort ait vraiment apparu et changé les objets?', pensa alors Harry avec intérêt.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, vos bagues ont fusionné pour ne laisser apparaître que la famille la plus importante. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune bague concernant la famille de Zakel. Il est évidemment possible d'en forger une, si vous le souhaitez. Concernant les bagues, il vous suffit d'imaginer la bague de votre choix pour remplacer celle que vous portez, sait-on jamais si vous souhaitez utiliser l'une de vos autres seigneuries.", le sortit alors Raknar de ses pensées.

Harry l'observa avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je souhaite en effet obtenir une bague pour la famille de Zakel. Attendu l'importance de cette famille, je compte sur vous pour avoir la meilleure bague jamais forgée par la Nation des Gobelins. Qui plus est, je souhaite remplacer les coffre-fort Peverell en coffre-fort de Zakel et je veux qu'y soit transféré tous mes autres coffre-fort. Une fois cela fait, il faudra fermer les autres coffres. Il sera de ce fait plus facile de tout gérer sous un même nom.

Attendu l'importance de mon héritage, je souhaite que les Responsables de mes anciens comptes soient employés pour s'occuper de mon nouveau compte tandis que vous serez le Responsable Sénior.", ordonna alors Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Raknar écrivit rapidement sur un parchemin tout en écoutant les ordres de son client.

"Attendu que vous êtes le client majeur de Gringotts, votre bague sera réalisée par nul autre que le Grand Maître Joaillier Rakonar XVI, le meilleur joaillier gobelin depuis mille ans. Doit-on créer une chevalière d'Héritier?", demanda alors Raknar.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête.

"En effet, il serait très appréciable d'avoir une bague d'héritier. Serez-vous obligé de prévenir Lord Potter et Lord Black concernant mes bagues d'Heir?", demanda alors Harry.

Raknar secoua de la tête par la négative.

"Gringotts n'est pas dans l'obligation d'informer pro-activement ses clients concernant ce genre de choses. Nous serons par contre obligés de les informer s'ils viennent à se renseigner.", répondit Raknar.

Harry hocha de la tête. Il se doutait intérieurement qu'il devrait affronter son ancienne famille.

"Je sais que Gringotts est dans l'obligation de protéger la vie privée de ses clients, cependant j'ai une question très importante.", commença Harry.

Raknar releva la tête avant d'observer Harry. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

"Je suis très intrigué concernant le cambriolage qui eut lieu à Gringotts, plus particulièrement par le coffre-fort volé. Après tout, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dedans, cependant, je suis intrigué. Qui a bien pu vider le coffre-fort avant le cambriolage? Je sais que vous ne devez pas me le dire, mais ne trouvez-vous pas ça bizarre que le coffre-fort ait été vidé juste avant d'être cambriolé? Cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que celui qui a vidé le coffre savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver? Et que d'une certaine façon, il sait qui a réussi à introduire Gringotts?", demanda alors Harry avec un soupçon de Force dans la voix.

Les deux sourcils de Raknar se soulevèrent avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne prenne place sur son visage.

"Vous avez tout à fait raison mon Prince. Il est malheureusement impossible de vous dire le nom de celui à effectuer le retrait, quoi que je dois avouer que les demi-géants sont particulièrement simplets. Et Gringotts serait très reconnaissante si le cambrioleur venait à être livré, ou du moins, puni comme il se doit.", répondit simplement le gobelin.

Harry sourit en entendant la réponse de Raknar. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul semi-géant simplet, et ce n'était nul autre que Rubeus Hagrid. Cela voulait automatiquement dire que la Pierre Philosophale se situait à Poudlard, soit chez lui. Mais comment se rendre à Poudlard sans éveiller les soupçons? Harry écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il eut la réponse.

"Raknar, serait-il possible de me forger une nouvelle identité?", demanda alors Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Le fantôme de Valkorion observa Harry, intrigué par sa question avant de sourire en comprenant où voulait en venir son descendant.

"En effet, mon Prince. Quelle identité souhaiteriez-vous?", demanda alors Raknar.

"Je souhaiterai être Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell de Zakel, âgé de seulement dix-sept ans avec 28 BUSES et 27 ASPICS. J'aurai aussi une Maîtrise en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et une Maîtrise en Potions. J'aurai évidemment été instruit à mon propre domicile et serait reconnu comme un véritable génie.", fit rapidement Harry.

Raknar écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Cela est parfaitement possible. Souhaitez-vous faire un changement de nom global afin de pouvoir réclamer vos Sièges au Magenmagot? Si c'est le cas, nous justifierons de votre héritage en tant que Heir Potter et Heir Black par le choix de Magie et de Sang attendu que les familles Black et Potter sont toutes deux liées à la famille Peverell. Devons-nous afficher Hadrian James Potter comme mort?", demanda alors Raknar.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

"En effet, je veux qu'Hadrian James Potter soit considéré comme mort. Concernant mon changement de nom, je le veux global. Je souhaiterai aussi qu'une application concernant le poste de Professeur contre les Forces du Mal soit envoyée à Poudlard en précisant que c'est une requête de Lord Peverell. Si Albus Dumbledore refuse ma candidature, je me nommerai automatiquement professeur en tant que dirigeant de Poudlard, qu'il le veuille ou non.", ordonna alors Harry avec un petit sourire.

Le gobelin hocha de la tête avant de discuter avec Harry concernant divers sujets. Il lui demanda alors de revenir le 29 Août pour recevoir la Bague de Lord de la famille de Zakel. Harry quitta alors Gringotts avec une bourse reliée directement à ses coffres et un grand sourire. Sans perdre un instant, il se dirigea vers Ollivanders pour obtenir une nouvelle baguette, son ancienne ayant perdu de son utilité suite à sa transformation.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la vieille boutique, il fut reçu par le vieil homme aux yeux bleus perçants.

"Harry Potter…Non…Mmmmmm…Vous n'êtes plus Harry Potter, ou en tout cas, plus totalement. Bois de Houx, plume de phénix, 27.5 centimètres et très souple. Je sens d'ici que votre baguette magique ne vous convient plus.", l'accueillit le vieil homme, Garrick Ollivander.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Il est vrai que je suis désormais bien plus qu'Harry Potter. Je suis désormais Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell de Zakel, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lord Peverell, Duc Peverell ou bien Prince Harold de Zakel, je vous laisse choisir. Si possible, je souhaite que mon ancienne identité reste un secret.", répondit Harry.

Garrick Ollivander hocha de la tête.

"Ai-je raison de croire que vous êtes venus pour une nouvelle baguette magique?", demanda alors le vieux sorcier tout excité.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête.

"Mmmmmm… Vous avez fortement changé, une baguette magique préfabriquée ne vous suffira pas. Cela fait bien des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de fabriquer une baguette personnalisée. Vite, suivez-moi à l'arrière de la boutique.", s'exclama alors Ollivander avant de sautiller vers l'arrière de la boutique tel un enfant entouré de sucreries.

Harry roula des yeux avant de suivre le vieil excentrique à l'arrière de la boutique. Il fut étonné d'y trouver des dizaines de morceaux de bois et autres objets incongrus. Sans compter les nombreux pots, bocaux et vasques remplis de morceaux d'animaux magiques.

"Normalement, je vous dirai de passer votre main sur chaque bois et chaque cœur de baguette magique, mais je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas là pour plaisanter. Je vais donc vous demander de libérer complètement votre magie afin de faire venir devant vous les ingrédients nécessaire à la composition de vôtre baguette, voire de vôtre bâton.", demanda alors Garrick.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Il ressentit alors sa magie vrombir et ronronner en lui, et sans perdre un instant, ouvrit les valves pour laisser s'écouler sa magie. Sans s'en rendre compte, il perdit son apparence pour reprendre celle d'un Sith sous les yeux incrédules de Garrick.

Le vieil homme faillit s'étouffer à la fois en voyant l'apparence d'Harry mais aussi en ressentant la puissance magique d'Harry. Il observa alors les objets voler à travers la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, divers objets atterrirent devant Harry, et ce dernier rouvrit les yeux en contrôlant de nouveau sa magie.

"Je ne vais pas questionner votre apparence et partir du principe que vous avez du sang de créature magique. Sur ce, commençons!", fit le vieil homme avant de prendre tous les objets et de se diriger vers un petit atelier.

Harry rougit légèrement en remarquant qu'il n'avait plus son apparence humaine et sans perdre un instant se retransforma, sous le regard amusé du spectre de Valkorion.

Il observa alors Garrick Ollivander faire plusieurs gestes de la main tout en murmurant en Gaélique. Au bout de trente minutes, les objets fusionnèrent en un grand bâton noir et blanc veiné de runes en mithril avec au-dessus, une splendide gemme noire. Garrick attrapa le bâton avant de le tendre à Harry.

"Bâton de Mage, 188 cm, rigide. Bois de Sureau baigné dans les flammes du dernier Grand Dragon Rouge il y a cinq-cents ans mélangé à du Bois d'If et de Chêne Blanc. Il possède un cœur triple. Un ventricule de Grand Dragon Rouge, le même que celui qui a soufflé sur ce bâton. Un crin de Sombral et une plume d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Elle n'est cependant pas complète. Il vous faut désormais apposer votre ancienne baguette contre ce bâton.", fit alors Ollivander en regardant le bâton avec délice.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de dégainer sa baguette pour la placer contre le bâton. La baguette s'enfonça alors dans le bâton pour finalement fusionner avec.

"Et voilà, le bâton est désormais composé de quatre bois différents et de quatre cœurs, un parfait mélange si je puis dire. Quant à la gemme servant de focalisateur, ce n'est autre qu'un Diamant Noir très rare obtenu il y a de cela trois siècles par l'un de mes ancêtres d'une météorite.", fit Garrick.

Harry le remercia avant de prendre le bâton en main. A son plus grand étonnement, le bâton rapetissa pour prendre l'apparence d'une baguette magique. Ollivander frappa des mains.

"Excellent ! Excellent ! Vous êtes déjà capable de changer votre bâton, ce qui signifie que vous vous êtes lié avec le bâton. Mes félicitations. Cela vous fera mille gallions!", fit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

Harry écarquilla des yeux face au prix très…onéreux. Mille gallions faisait cinq mois de salaire pour un employé basique au Ministère de la Magie, le salaire moyen d'un sorcier était de 200 gallions. Il soupira avant de plonger sa main dans sa bourse pour en ressortir une autre bourse contenant exactement 1 000 Gallions. Ollivander le remercia avant de le virer rapidement de son échoppe.

Harry soupira, et sans perdre un instant, utilisa sa bague de Lord en tant que Portoloin pour rejoindre Peverell Manor. Il en profita pour contacter 2V-R8 et lui ordonner d'emmener le vaisseau directement sur sa propriété.

Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard.


	5. Info

**Salut à tous,**

 **Attendu que je déménage en France (je suis en NC), je vend mon ordinateur, et de ce fait, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire une mise à jour avant au moins le 27 Oct. Je peux quand même répondre aux messages/commentaires et lire des fictions avec mon Ipad, je ne sais juste pas comment écrire des chapitres avec.**

 **:) Kelorus :)**


	6. Un Professeur Sith de DCFM, eh bah !

**Voici pour mes chers petits fans, j'espère que vous apprécierez :D Amusez vous bien x)**

* * *

27 Août 1991

 **Manoir Peverell, Pays de Galles**

Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'Harry vivait dans son manoir, et déjà il s'ennuyait. Pourtant, l'endroit ne manquait pas d'activités.

Harry avait tout d'abord visité le vieux Manoir afin d'en découvrir plus quant à son lieu de vie. Le Manoir était assez grand, composé de dix chambres, cinq salles d'eau, d'une salle de bal, d'un grand et d'un petit salon, d'une salle à manger et d'une bibliothèque. En plus de cela étaient rattachés une salle d'alchimie, une salle de duel, une armurerie ainsi qu'une écurie bordée de grands espaces pour diverses montures.

Heureusement pour Harry que l'endroit était placé sous un puissant sort de stase, évitant ainsi toute dégradation des lieux et l'accumulation de poussière. Malheureusement, les animaux et elfes de maison avaient été pris avec les derniers descendants lorsqu'ils intégrèrent la Maison Potter, rendant l'endroit complètement vide de vie. En tout cas, l'endroit satisfaisait parfaitement Harry.

Situé sur l'île d'Anglesey, le Manoir était inhabité des lieues à la ronde, permettant ainsi à son vaisseau d'atterrir sans le moindre problème. Mais après la visite et une discussion avec quelques portraits, Harry s'était mis à s'ennuyer. Il décida alors de rédiger le programme qu'il comptait enseigner en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela ne lui prit qu'une heure.

Alors qu'Harry observait son domaine depuis sa terrasse, il vit un hibou se rapprocher rapidement. L'animal aux plumes marrons s'empressa de lui tendre une lettre avant de disparaître. Harry décacheta l'enveloppe avant de la lire.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Lord Peverell de Zakel,_

 _Après une analyse poussée de votre demande concernant le poste de Professeur contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que de vos crédits, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue concernant ce poste pour les sixièmes et septièmes années._

 _Les cours commençant le 01 Septembre 1991, la rentrée des professeurs s'effectuera ce 30 Août 1991. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez planifié le programme de Défense contre les Forces du Mal._

 _Le programme de la deuxième à la cinquième année sera assuré par les professeurs Remus Lupin et Sirius Black tandis que la première année sera assurée par le Professeur Quirell._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Lord Peverell de Zakel, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Harry arqua d'un sourcil en lisant la lettre.

" Alors comme ça, le chien et le loup sont devenus professeurs à l'école de Poudlard ? Voilà qui est intéressant… ", commenta-t-il à haute voix.

Valkorion, qui était alors apparu à sa droite lorsque la lettre fut décachetée se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de disparaître.

 _Sans compter que Quirell a changé de poste. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce professeur en Histoire des Moldus devienne un professeur contre les Forces du Mal,_ pensa-t-il.

"2V-R8 !", s'écria alors Harry.

Plusieurs cliquetis furent alors entendus, révélant le droïde de protocole se dirigeant à toute allure vers Harry.

"Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ?", demanda alors le droïde d'un ton soumis.

"En effet. Tu as pour ordre de garder et entretenir l'endroit. Au moindre problème, je veux que tu me contacte par Holo projecteur", ordonna alors Harry.

"A vos ordres maître."

Harry hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers un coin vide. Lorsqu'il arqua un sourcil, HK-55 se dévoila.

"Je t'ordonne de garder les lieux. Si un moldu réussi à s'introduire, ne lui fais pas de quartiers", ordonna Harry.

"Excitation : Avec grand plaisir Maître.", fit le droïde avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Harry ricana de façon diabolique avant de se diriger vers la forêt afin d'y trouver Vorak. Son esclave était en train de purger les forêts alentours des créatures indésirables qui s'y étaient nichées. Harry finit par le trouver en train d'observer le cadavre d'une Acromantule qu'il avait surement éliminé.

"Vorak ! Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre Poudlard afin de mettre en application mon plan. Pourras-tu supporter la distance qui nous sépare ?", demanda alors Harry d'un ton curieux.

Le monstre le regarda avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Seule la mort peut nous séparer désormais. Votre puissance est désormais bien trop importante pour être limitée par des distances, maître.", répondit le monstre d'un air désabusé.

Harry se contenta de ricaner avant de laisser son esclave continuer le massacre.

 **30/08/1991**

Sans attendre, il s'empressa de s'habiller, décidant de porter l'armure de son très cher ancêtre. Il prit alors sa baguette avant de transplaner au village de Pré-au-Lard.

Les sorciers présents au village ne purent que le dévisager en voyant sa tenue. Lorsqu'Harry se dirigea vers Poudlard d'un pas assuré et noble, les sorciers ne purent que se reculer, laissant place à un sorcier étant évidemment un Lord voire plus.

C'est d'un pas assuré et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'Harry arriva aux portes de Poudlard. Il vit alors un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années : Celui de Minerva McGonagall.

La femme au visage austère n'avait décidemment pas changée d'un poil.

"Lord Peverell de Zakel je présume ?", demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire pincé en voyant sa tenue.

Harry lui fit un sourire des plus charmant avant d'attraper la main de la vieille femme pour la baisée.

"En effet. Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell de Zakel, pour vous servir madame."

La Professeure de métamorphose ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à tant de courtoisie. Un sourire flatté apparut alors sur son visage.

"Lady Minerva McGonagall, Sous-Directrice et Professeure de Métamorphose du Collège de Poudlard. Ravie de vous rencontrer.", répondit-elle alors.

Harry se releva prestement avant de lui flasher à nouveau un sourire charmeur, faisant fondre d'autant plus la femme.

"Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, le Professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous entretenir avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos quartiers.", s'exclama alors la professeure.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit volte-face pour prendre la direction du château. Harry se contenta de la suivre. La vieille femme ne l'avait semblerait-il pas reconnu, ce qui était tout à fait étonnant attendu qu'Harry avait prit l'apparence qu'il aurait eu à dix-sept ans. Cela l'attrista légèrement mais il ne le resta pas bien longtemps.

Suivant la vieille femme jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, il remarqua que certains fantômes ne cessaient de le regarder avec une lueur de reconnaissance et même de respect dans les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille protégeant l'accès au bureau du directeur.

"Sorbet Citron", se contenta de dire McGonagall avec une certaine gêne sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

La gargouille se décala sur le côté, laissant passer les deux individus. McGonagall toqua trois fois avant d'entrer.

En entrant dans le bureau, Harry ne put que remarquer le manque de changement. Depuis son passage la première fois, rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours autant de babioles, de livres et de bordel dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui de Fumsec, le phénix perché à côté du bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le phénix hocha de la tête avant de pousser un cri ravi sous le regard médusé de McGonagall et celui amusé de Dumbledore. Quant à Harry, il resta légèrement hébété avant de rediriger toute son attention sur Dumbledore. Le vieux citronné n'avait pas du tout changé, avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses foutus yeux étincelants.

"Professeur Dumbledore, je vous amené Lord Peverell de Zakel comme demander.", s'exclama alors la sous-directrice.

"Je vous remercie Professeur McGonagall. Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez, je souhaitais simplement m'entretenir rapidement avec notre nouveau confrère.", répondit le directeur avec un petit sourire.

Minerva hocha de la tête avant de s'asseoir, Harry décidant de faire de-même.

"Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, professeur Dumbledore. Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell de Zakel, j'espère que ma candidature ne vous est pas parvenue trop en retard?", demanda alors Harry avec un petit sourire.

"En aucun cas, Lord Peverell de Zakel. Je dois vous avouer être tout à fait étonner de sa provenance. Je ne savais pas qu'un sorcier entretenait d'assez bonnes relations avec les gobelins pour que ces derniers se portent garants d'un sorcier.", demanda alors Dumbledore de façon sous-entendu.

Harry ricana.

"En effet, il est assez rare de voir d'aussi accommodants gobelins. Cependant, ma famille étant très riche, il est tout à fait normal que les gobelins se plient en quatre pour répondre au moindre de mes besoins.", répondit Harry.

Le vieil homme plissa légèrement des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête avec un grand sourire.

"En effet, la famille Peverell si je ne m'abuse ? Je croyais pourtant cette famille éteinte depuis de nombreuses années…", dit alors Dumbledore en observant la main d'Harry.

Les yeux du directeur trahissaient sa jalousie en regard la magnifique pierre avec le symbole des Reliques de la Mort sertissant la bague d'Harry. McGonagall semblait tout aussi intriguée, et Harry décida de mettre en place son petit mensonge.

"Il est vrai que la famille Peverell a longtemps disparu évènements sociaux, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle se soit éteinte. Voyez-vous, mes parents étaient les derniers Peverell avant moi. Ils décidèrent de se cacher après l'avènement du Seigneur Noir Grindelwald qui semblait être obnubilé par ma famille. Ce monstre est même aller jusqu'à utiliser le symbole de ma famille comme le sien, ce qui est inadmissible.", expliqua alors Harry.

Un voile de tristesse traversa brièvement le visage de Dumbledore avant de redevenir joyeux.

"Je comprends tout à fait. J'ai aussi reçu vos résultats d'examens et je ne peux qu'exprimer un certain intérêt pour des notes aussi élevées. Ces notes sont la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'accepter votre candidature. Après tout, un sorcier ayant d'aussi bonnes notes ne peut qu'être qu'un excellent professeur.", complimenta le vieil homme.

"Je vous remercie pour vos compliments, Professeur Dumbledore.", répondit simplement Harry.

Albus sembla pondérer un sujet avant de s'exclamer.

"Comptez-vous réclamer vos sièges au Magenmagot ?"

Harry sembla y réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je suppose que oui. Cependant, je dois vous avouer ne pas être pressé de rentrer dans le monde de la politique. J'ai cru comprendre que ça pouvait être un endroit dangereux.", dit alors Harry.

Albus laissa échapper un rire amusé avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Exactement mon garçon. Si vous ne souhaitez pas participer aux débats politiques, vous pourriez désigner un proxy afin de vous représenter. Si cela peut vous faciliter la vie, je me propose.", dit alors Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire tout en fronçant intérieurement des sourcils. _Ce vieux gâteux croit vraiment que je vais lui donner l'accès à mes votes sur un plateau d'argent ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je suis idiot !_ pensa Harry.

"C'est très gentil de votre part, Professeur Dumbledore. Je donnerai réflexion à votre proposition.", répondit Harry tandis que les yeux du vieux professeur redoublèrent d'intensité.

Le vieil homme était persuadé qu'Harry allait lui donner l'entier contrôle de ses votes. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"Excellent ! Dans ce cas, je vais laisser Minerva vous mener à vos quartiers.", fit le vieil homme sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry et McGonagall hochèrent conjointement de la tête avant de quitter le bureau sous le cri apaisant de Fumsec.

Sans perdre de temps, Minerva conduit Harry jusqu'à ses quartiers situés au deuxième étage, non loin de la salle temporaire de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Juste avant de partir, cette dernière l'autorisa à utiliser son prénom, Harry décidant d'en faire de même.

Une fois cela fait, Harry partit dormir.

 **01/09/1991**

Le lendemain matin, un elfe de maison apparu dans sa chambre pour l'informer qu'une réunion des professeurs aurait lieu à midi. Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry se prépara avant de rejoindre la salle de conférence.

C'est en entrant dans ladite salle qu'il put observer les professeurs présents.

Les professeurs étaient restés les mêmes, soit Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick, Cuthbert Binns, Aurora Sinestra, Severus Rogue, Rolanda Bibine, Bathsheba Babbling et Sybil Trelawney. Il remarqua alors la présence de quatre autres personnes dont il se serait bien passé. Soit Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter.

Les professeurs vinrent rapidement se présenter à lui. Harry découvrit que Lily Potter remplaçait Quirell au poste de Professeur des Etudes Moldues tandis que James Potter était devenu l'assistant-professeur de Rolanda Bibine, laissant ainsi cette dernière s'occuper d'arbitrer les matchs de Quidditch.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua une drôle d'aura entourant le professeur Quirell. Une sorte d'aura noire et obscure, attrayante et alléchante. Il était évident que Quirell était un mage noir, bien qu'il soit assez bizarre que cette aura ne vienne que de l'arrière de la tête du professeur. Harry entendit alors l'esprit de son ancêtre ricaner. Ce dernier semblait savoir parfaitement ce dont il était question.

"Il est possédé par ce soi-disant Mage Noir nommé Voldemort.", lui murmura alors le fantôme.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne prenne place sur son visage, attirant les regards curieux des maraudeurs et de Rogue.

Quelques minutes après, Dumbledore fit son entrée et les professeurs s'attablèrent.

"Bonjour à tous pour cette merveilleuse rentrée ! Souhaitons la bienvenue à Lily Potter en tant que Professeure des Etudes Moldues, remplaçant alors le Professeur Quirell qui a souhaité s'occuper du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal des Premières Années.", commença alors le vieil homme.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent, majoritairement ceux des maraudeurs.

"Maintenant, je vous demande de souhaiter la bienvenue à Lord Peverell de Zakel qui se chargera d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal aux Sixièmes et Septièmes Années. Le Professeur Peverell de Zakel bénéficiant des plus hautes notes jamais obtenues de l'histoire du Monde Sorcier, je vous prierai de ne pas prendre en compte son jeune âge.", s'exclama alors le vieil homme.

D'autres applaudissements retentirent.

"Ah bon ? Et quelles sont ses notes ?", demanda alors Remus d'un air curieux.

Les autres professeurs hochèrent de la tête, tous aussi curieux les uns que les autres. Albus fit signe à Harry de se présenter.

"Bonjour à tous. Comme l'a dit notre très cher directeur, je suis le Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell de Zakel, un Sang-Pur pour ceux qui sont intéressés. A seulement dix-sept ans, je suis le propriétaire de 28 BUSES et 27 ASPICS, le tout en Optimum dont deux maîtrises en Potions et Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ayant été scolarisé à domicile, j'ai reçu une éducation complète. De ce fait, je possède mes BUSES d'Alchimie, de Duel, de Magie de Combat, de Magie Noire et évidemment de Création de Sortilèges. Je souhaite préciser que malgré mes compétences en Magie Noire, cela ne fait pas de moi un monstre tout comme feu Voldemort.", s'exclama alors Harry.

Il sourit en voyant l'ensemble des sorciers (à part Quirell et Dumbledore) flancher en entendant le nom du Mage Noir.

"Une maîtrise en potions ?", demanda alors Rogue d'un air très intéressé.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"En effet. Je suis considéré comme le plus jeune Maître en Potions, dépassant votre précédent record. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?", demanda alors Harry d'un air faussement inquiet.

Rogue se contenta de secouer de la tête tandis que les maraudeurs ricanèrent dans leur coin. Snivellus venait de se faire battre par quelqu'un d'autre. Ah !

"Avant de commencer officiellement notre première réunion de l'année scolaire, je souhaiterai vous rappeler que le troisième étage sera totalement interdit aux élèves, la Pierre Philosophale y étant protégée. Pour ce faire, les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Rogue, Quirell et moi-même y avons placé des épreuves afin de la défendre.", expliqua rapidement Dumbledore.

Harry fronça intérieurement des sourcils. Pourquoi diable le vieil homme dévoilait l'emplacement de la pierre ? A moins qu'il ne sache que Quirell est possédé par Voldemort…Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors.

Cette année, son jeune frère allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, comme par hasard. Tout était prévu, et tout était un vaste piège de la part de Dumbledore. C'était tout bonnement diabolique, digne d'un vrai sith.

La réunion continua tranquillement avant de laisser place à la soirée.

Harry était attablé à côté de Severus Rogue, discutant avec lui des propriétés de certaines potions. Il devait admettre apprécier le professeur de potions qui semblait le détester lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Cela le fit sourire.

C'est alors que Minerva McGonagall fit son entrée, suivie de près par les Premières Années. Il remarqua immédiatement la présence de son jeune frère, Julien Potter, le FAUX Garçon-qui-à-survécu. Ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec un rouquin, surement un Weasley.

"Encore un Weasley ? A croire qu'ils se reproduisent autant que des lapins.", commenta Harry, étant entendu seulement par Rogue et Quirell.

Les professeurs pouffèrent légèrement de rire sous le regard curieux de Dumbledore au centre de la table.

La répartition fut assez rapide. Draco Malefoy chez Serpentard tandis que le Weasley (nommé Ronald) et Julien furent placé à Gryffondor. Quelques secondes après la répartition du dernier élève (un certain Blaise Zabini à Serpentard), Dumbledore se leva en écartant les bras tel un Roi s'adressant à son peuple.

"Bienvenue", dit-il. "Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !"

C'est alors qu'un festin fit son apparition tandis que les élèves et professeurs restèrent dubitatifs concernant les quatre derniers mots de professeur.

"Que c'est intelligent de sa part.", fit alors Harry à haute voix.

Plusieurs professeurs et élèves le regardèrent.

"Vous avez compris ce charabia ?", demanda alors James à l'autre bout de la table sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

"Evidemment, cela n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Dans le cas présent, ces mots correspondent à la perception qu'ont les maisons des autres. Ainsi, le terme Nigaud fait référence à Serdaigle, la Maison de la Sagesse et des élèves studieux considérant les autres maisons comme un ramassis d'idiots. Grasdouble fait évidemment référence à la Gryffondor, la Maison des Sportifs et courageux qui voient les membres des autres maisons comme des bons à riens et fainéants.

Bizarre fait référence à Serpentard, la Maison de la Ruse et de l'Ambition, ne comprenant pas le manque d'ambition des autres maisons. Enfin, Pinçon réfère à Poufsouffle, les Membres de la Maison de la Loyauté, du Travail et du partage voyant les autres maisons comme des égoïstes.", expliqua alors Harry d'un air calme et amusé.

Tous furent étonnés, que ce soient élèves ou professeurs. De son côté, Dumbledore se mit à applaudir.

"Exactement mon garçon, exactement !", s'exclama le vieil homme avec entrain.

Plusieurs élèves regardèrent Harry avec respect tandis que Rogue, Quirell et même Filius furent intrigué par Harry.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

"Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir."

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

"Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."

Harry vit les jumeaux rougirent au loin. Il se rappelait parfaitement des deux têtes brulées qui n'avaient de cesse de faire des tours de cons. Enfin, Dumbledore montra les professeurs.

"Maintenant, je souhaite la Bienvenue à nos nouveaux professeurs. La Professeure Lily Potter qui remplacera le Professeur Quirell au poste de Professeur des Etudes Moldues, ce dernier ayant décidé de se consacrer à l'enseignement de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal de première année. Enfin, je souhaite la Bienvenue au Lord Harold Peverell de Zakel qui sera le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de la sixième et la septième année.", s'exclama le vieil homme.

Harry et Lily se levèrent pour s'incliner devant les applaudissements des élèves. Seuls les Gryffondors applaudirent pour Lily Potter tandis que les Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle firent une ovation pour Harry.

"Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !" s'écria Dumbledore.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant de diriger son regard vers Rogue qui semblait tout aussi figé.

"Il ne va pas oser tout de même, si ?", demanda Harry tout en étant pâle.

Rogue lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'il aimerait lui répondre par la négative mais que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry ferma des yeux tandis que le fantôme de Valkorion apparu devant lui, se tordant de rire.

Lorsque le chant commença, Harry utilisa la force pour créer une bulle de silence autour de lui. Il put alors observer les mines désabusées des professeurs attablé. Même les maraudeurs semblèrent désespérés tandis que Remus ne cessait de flancher, surement du à son ouïe surdéveloppée de loup-garou.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

"Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors."

Les élèves partirent en direction de leurs dortoirs tandis que les professeurs s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs quartiers, sauf pour les professeurs principaux qui devaient se présenter à leurs élèves.

Une fois sa chambre rejointe, Harry pesta contre Dumbledore.

"Saloperie de vieux barbu ! Oser faire chanter cette chanson démoniaque à ces casseroles !"

Valkorion apparut alors, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en entendant les paroles d'Harry.

"Maintenant que tu es professeur, que comptes-tu faire ?", demanda alors Valkorion d'un air intrigué.

Harry se retourna alors, un sourire diabolique faisant place sur son visage.

"Mais c'est évident grand-père. Je vais voler cette pierre philosophale, mais avant tout, je ne vois aucun mal à recruter quelques membres à notre cause. J'ai comme l'impression que les Serpentard et certains professeurs seront très réceptifs. J'attirerai les Serpentard avec le pouvoir et même les Serdaigle avec la connaissance. Je ne toucherai pas aux Gryffondors, Dumbledore veillera sur eux. Par contre, je suppose que les Poufsouffle pourront être convaincus. Je pense qu'il me suffira de leur faire comprendre qu'en me rejoignant, ils ne seront plus la risée des autres maisons.", expliqua alors Harry avant de rire de façon diabolique.


	7. Frise Chronologique

**Voici la frise chronologique pour ceux que ça intéresse. Sachez que je publierai le chapitre 6 (le vrai) dans peu de temps (lisez ici HEURES) le temps de le finir xD**

* * *

5 113 : Naissance de Tenebrae sur Medriaas (1460 ).

5 100 : Tenebrae devient le Seigneur Vitiate, nommé ainsi par Marka Ragnos.

4 999 : Rituel d'annihilation de Medriaas par Vitiate, il devient Immortel et Empereur des Siths. 8 000 seigneurs Siths sont tués lors de ce rituel, sans compter tous les habitants.

4 980 : Les Siths se réfugient sur Dromund Kaas, Vitiate jure de ramener l'Empire.

-Divinisation de Vitiate.

-Création du Conseil Noir.

-Création de la Main, des yeux et de la voix de l'Empereur.

3 978 : Manipulation de Mandalore l'Ultime par les Siths.

3 976 : Début des guerres Mandaloriennes.

3 960 : Fin des guerres Mandaloriennes par Revan et Malak.

-Revan et Malak deviennent des Siths, corrompus par Vitiate.

3 958 : Début de la Guerre Civile des Jedi par Revan et Malak.

3 956 : Fin de la Guerre Civile des Jedi.

-Revan se libère, tue Malak et détruit la forge stellaire pour empêcher Vitiate de gagner.

-Revan est capturé par Vitiate et mis dans une chambre de stase pour être interrogé et torturé.

3853 : Vorak Thual est mis en stase par Vitiate avec son corps d'origine.

? : Vitiate fait un transfert d'essence dans le corps de Valkorion sur Zakel dans le passé, il commence alors la construction de l'Empire Eternel car il remarque que le dogme Sith est limité. Il met en place la flotte éternelle.

3 681 : Début de la grande guerre galactique, retour de l'Empire Sith.

3 671 : Bataille de Bothawui perdue car Vitiate est concentré sur l'Empire Eternel, et rencontre Senya Tirall.

3 669 : Naissance d'Arcann et Thexan.

3 659 : Naissance de Vaylin.

3 653 : Pillage de Coruscant et signature du Traité de Coruscant. (0 )

3 642 : Reprise de la guerre entre la République et l'Empire.

3 641 : Vitiate est vaincu. Bataille d'Ilum.

3 638 : Résurrection de Vitiate, mort de Revan.

3 638 : Destruction de Ziost par Vitiate.

3 637 : Attaque des mondes du Noyau par l'Empire Eternel, mort de Thexan par Arcann.

3 637 : "Mort" de Valkorion par Dark Nox qui est emprisonné dans de la carbonite.

3 632 : Libération de Nox, création de l'Alliance.

3 630 : Nox devient l'empereur de Zakel.

64 (1956): Naissance de James Potter / Sirius Black / Remus Lupin / Severus Snape / Lily Evans (4 ans avant vraie naissance)

47 (1974): Naissance d'Harry Potter, James et Lily ont eu une relation sexuelle après la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Lily donne naissance à Harry juste après la fin de l'école en 31/07.

41 : Naissance Anakin Skywalker/Julien Potter / 1980 / Harry a 6 ans.

36 : Harry suit Valkorion. Il a 11 ans.

(3621 ) 32 : Palpatine devient Chancelier Suprême, Anakin rejoint l'ordre Jedi. / 1989 / Harry a 15 ans.

(3623 ) 30 : 1991/ Harry a 17 ans, il passe son épreuve au Temple Noir. Il absorbe la mémoire de Vitiate présente dans l'holocron, récupère son corps et réveil Vorak Thual qu'il asservit.


	8. Un professeur et des impardonnables !

**Chose promise chose due xD**

* * *

 **02/09/1991**

 **Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Poudlard, Ecosse, Terre,**

Les élèves de septième année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se tenaient présents dans la salle de DCFM pour leur premier cours de l'année. Bien qu'ils étaient assis à leurs pupitres, ils ne voyaient aucun professeur aux alentours, ce qui les intrigua pour certains et énervèrent pour d'autres. Etant leur année d'ASPICS, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Aucun ne remarqua leur professeur les observant avec attention, perché sur le lustre situé au centre de la salle. Harry fronça des sourcils en remarquant qu'aucun élève ne l'avait détecté. Quel manque flagrant d'efficacité, heureusement pour eux qu'il n'était pas présent pour les assassiner.

"Où est le professeur ?", demanda la Préfète des Serpentard, inquiétée.

"Derrière-vous."

L'élève hurla de peur tandis que les autres membres de Serpentard dégainèrent leurs baguettes, le tout sous les rires bruyants des Gryffondor. Quant à Harry, qui avait sauté du lustre pour atterrir derrière le Préfet, il haussa d'un sourcil face au hurlement strident de la Serpentarde. Il ignora les baguettes pointées sur lui, ne représentant aucun danger pour la personne.

"Votre nom ?", demanda Harry d'une voix froide.

"Ge…Gemma Farley !", balbutia la jeune femme.

"Sachez, Mademoiselle Farley, qu'un hurlement strident ne sera point suffisant pour vaincre un adversaire, à moins que sous vos airs de jouvencelles ne se cache une cantatrice à la voix explosive ?", commenta Harry d'une voix presque assassine.

La jeune préfète rougit de la tête aux pieds sous les esclaffes des Gryffondors, les Serpentard ayant rengainés leurs baguettes tout en arborant des regards curieux face à la curieuse réaction du professeur. Il semblait bien plus compétent que le précédent.

"Silence !", tonna Harry tout en libérant une infime partie de son aura.

Les Gryffondors écarquillèrent des yeux tout en se taisant, certains tremblant légèrement. Quant aux Serpentards, on pouvait lire l'étonnement sur leur visage.

"Pensez-vous qu'il est amusant de voir une camarade se faire attaquer de la sorte ? Que sa Maison signifie qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être aidée ? Ou bien qu'en tant que Serpentarde, cette dernière mérite d'être humiliée ?", demanda Harry en fusillant les rouge et or d'un regard noir.

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit, certains allant même jusqu'à baisser de la tête, honteux. Harry renifla dédaigneusement avant de rediriger son regard sur les Serpentards.

"Votre réaction a été parfaite, et je vous en félicite. Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps à sortir vos baguettes, prêts à réagir à la moindre altercation. Vous pouvez vous asseoir !" s'exclama Harry en faisant signe à Gemma de s'asseoir.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans parler, tous désormais focalisés sur leur professeur au comportement des plus singuliers. Tout en continuant de regarder les élèves, Harry fit voler une craie en direction du tableau où elle écrit son nom complet. Les élèves restèrent interdits face à cet acte de magie sans baguette.

"Je suis le Seigneur Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell de Zakel, descendant d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur prédatant la Fondation de Poudlard. Malgré le fait que je sois votre professeur, vous devrez m'adresser en tant que "Seigneur Peverell" ou bien votre grâce, je vous laisse le choix. Si par malheur, l'un de vous venait à utiliser une autre forme de nomination, je lui ferai regretter ce triste choix. Ai-je été clair ?", demanda Harry d'une voix polaire.

Les élèves hochèrent rapidement de la tête, les Sang-Pur se réjouissant d'être instruits par un véritable Sang-Pur tandis que les autres élèves tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de Seigneur ou autre.

"Avant toute chose, je vais établir des règles qui devront être respectées à la règle. Toute non-conformité sera sévèrement punie. Ne croyez pas une seconde que je me contenterai d'Heures de Colle ou bien d'enlever quelques points.", continua Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Les Gryffondors frissonnèrent d'effroi face au sourire malsain présent sur le visage de leur professeur. Harry apprécia fortement l'impassibilité des Serpentards, une impassibilité digne des Siths. Avec un peu de travail, il pourrait les intégrer dans son Empire Zakélien.

"La première règle : Mes ordres sont pour vous des désirs, qu'ils soient répréhensibles ou non, vous devrez toujours les suivre.

La deuxième règle : Tout ce qui est dit ici, restera ici. Si je venais à apprendre que vous avez eu le malheur d'informer un autre professeur ou bien un membre de votre famille, de votre Maison, un ami ou que sais-je encore, alors vous le regretterez le restant de vos jours.

La Troisième et dernière règle : La Magie n'est Ni Blanche, Ni Noire, il n'y a que le Pouvoir et Ceux trop faibles pour l'accaparer. Je ne veux donc aucun commentaire concernant la magie utilisée dans ce cours, ni entendre de préjugés concernant le reste des élèves.

Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?", dit Harry tout en restant droit, son regard perçant de part en part les élèves.

Les élèves s'écrièrent "Oui, Votre Grâce !", en chœur, faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur le visage du Prince de Zakel.

"Excellent ! Nous allons donc commencer ce cours par un test général de vos aptitudes. Inutile de grogner, je ne compte pas vous interroger ou vous faire passer un examen surprise. Non, vous allez tout simplement venir m'affronter au centre de la pièce.", expliqua Harry avec un rictus.

Les élèves se mirent à babiller entre eux, impatients d'affronter ce professeur qui était évidemment plus puissant qu'eux. C'était surement la première fois en sept années qu'ils allaient avoir un véritable professeur capable de leur apprendre la Magie de Combat.

Harry ordonna aux élèves de se placer au fond de la classe tout en laissant leurs pupitres où ils étaient. Une fois les élèves placés à l'arrière de la classe, il fit un geste de la main, lévitant ainsi tous les pupitres avant de les déposer les uns sur les autres près du mur gauche. Face à une telle démonstration de puissance, les élèves ne purent qu'ouvrir leurs bouches en grand, effarés par tant de magie sans baguette.

Une fois la zone centrale de la classe déserte de tout obstacle, Harry se plaça au centre, se tenant droit et les deux mains croisés derrière son dos.

"Un à un, vous allez vous avancer avant de tenter de me toucher avec un sortilège. Tous ceux qui réussiront à me toucher obtiendront CINQUANTE points pour leur Maison. Commençons par les Serpentard.", s'exclama Harry sous les regards éberlués des élèves présents.

Sans perdre un instant, une élève s'avança avant de lancer un sortilège de découpe, suivi de plusieurs sortilèges de stupéfixions et autres maléfices banaux. Harry les évita avec aisance, n'utilisant que la Force et sa dextérité pour le guider, le tout sous les regards admiratifs des élèves.

Toutes les deux minutes, Harry ordonna un changement d'élèves. Certains Serpentards se montrèrent plus créatifs que d'autres, utilisant _**Aguamenti**_ , _**Glacius**_ , _**Dextructum**_ , _**Experlliarmus**_ _**Incarcerem**_ ou _**Incendio**_. Le plus intelligent fut Terence Higgs, se dernier lança un puissant _**Lumos Maxima**_ suivi d'un _**Incarcerem**_ et de deux _**Stupéfix**_ de chaque côté d'Harry, ce dernier sautant alors par-dessus les sorts pour les éviter.

Ce fut alors le tour des Gryffondors, et il devait admettre que pour le combat, ils étaient assez compétents. Après l'avoir observé face aux Serpentards, les Gryffondors avaient immédiatement commencé par lancer leurs sortilèges les plus puissants, dont _**Petrificus Totalus**_ et _**Mobilicorpus**_. Malgré tous leurs efforts, aucun ne réussit à atteindre Harry.

Après deux minutes de répit, laissant le temps aux Gryffondor de récupérer, Harry prit la parole.

"Comme vous avez pu le constater, aucun de vous n'a pu me vaincre. Pourtant, je n'étais pas armé, vous procurant alors un avantage certain. Selon vous, pour quelle raison n'avez-vous pas réussi à me toucher ?", demanda Harry.

Les élèves réfléchirent, tentant de comprendre comment leur professeur avait réussi à éviter tous ces sortilèges. Gemma Farley leva doucement la main, Harry lui donna la parole.

"Vous étiez plus entrainé ? Je veux dire, contrairement à nous, vous ne vous êtes pas reposés sur votre magie ?", répondit la préfète sous les hochements de tête des autres élèves.

La commissure des lèvres d'Harry s'éleva légèrement vers le haut avant de secouer de la tête.

"Votre réponse n'est que partiellement vraie, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'attribue cinq points à Serpentard. Bien que je n'aie activement pas utilisé ma magie, je peux vous assurer qu'elle était présente durant chacun de mes mouvements.

Il vous faut comprendre que la Magie n'est pas qu'une énergie que l'on peut utiliser activement à travers des sortilèges et runes. Non, la Magie est bien plus que ça, et son utilité est infinie. La Magie permet de renforcer le corps, d'améliorer nos réflexes, mais aussi de voir au-delà de notre vision mortelle, nous permettant de voir la magie dans toute son étendue.

Chaque chose est emplie de Magie, que ce soit un insecte, une pierre, un arbre ou même un moldu. Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils peuvent l'utiliser, mais qu'ils en possèdent. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de renommer la Magie en Force.", expliqua Harry d'une voix passionnée.

Au grand étonnement des Gryffondors, les Serpentards ne réagirent pas lorsqu'Harry mentionna les moldus. Cela trahissait l'intérêt qu'ils portaient à leur professeur, et les Gryffondors se devaient d'admettre qu'il y avait un sens à ce que disait leur professeur.

"La Force est bien plus que de la Magie, c'est la Vie ! Elle nous lie tous, elle nous permet de faire des choses uniques, et pour ceux qui sont prêts à percer ses mystères, elle peut vous permettre d'augmenter votre longévité, à tel point que l'on peut atteindre une quasi-forme d'immortalité. Bien-entendu, certains n'hésiteront pas à dire que c'est de la Magie Noire ou bien lié à des Rituels Interdits, ce qui est totalement faux. La Force est avant tout un don que nous possédons, et il est de notre droit de s'en servir comme bon nous semble.", termina Harry en insistant fortement sur l'immortalité et le droit de s'en servir.

Voyant les regards émerveillés de ses élèves, il comprit qu'il avait réussi à gagner leur intérêt. Il avait tout de même placé un enchantement sur la Salle afin d'empêcher les élèves de raconter à d'autres personnes ce dont ils avaient été témoins.

"Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de détailler la qualité des livres que vous avez apporté avec vous, surement à la demande de votre ancien professeur. Cependant, sachez que mon curriculum sera légèrement différent, s'axant principalement sur vos capacités analytiques et vos réactions en situation réelle.", Harry reprit la parole en faisant un signe de la main.

Immédiatement après, les bureaux se remirent en place tandis que les élèves se collèrent aux murs pour éviter ces objets volants.

"Asseyez-vous ! Nous allons commencer par un cours théorique sur la différence fondamentale entre Magie Blanche et Magie Noire. Vous serez surpris… Et je vous conseil de vous faire rembourser vos bouquins attendus que vous n'en aurez pas besoin.", s'exclama une fois de plus Harry en faisant un nouveau signe de la main.

C'est alors qu'une armoire qui était restée au fond de la salle s'ouvrit de laquelle plusieurs livres sortirent pour se poser sur les pupitres des élèves admiratifs.

"Nous utiliserons ces manuels pour les cours théoriques. Un lexique de sortilèges est présent à la fin, pensez à le mémoriser et si vous en avez l'occasion, pratiquez !", continua Harry. "Et maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la préface."

Sans perdre un instant, les élèves obéirent aux ordres, non sans lire le titre du livre avec une certaine appréhension.

 _Compendium de la Magie Noire et Blanche :_

 _Tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les sortilèges offensifs et défensifs_

 _Par Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell de Zakel_

01/11/1991

Salle des Professeurs, Poudlard,

Harry lisait avec attention le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains avant de sourire de façon diabolique, effrayant légèrement les autres professeurs l'observant.

Il était actuellement en train de corriger les essais de ses élèves de sixième année dont le thème était : "Peut-on vivre sans magie noire ?". Et les réponses l'avaient plus ou moins surpris. Il s'attendait à une majorité de "Oui" de la part des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor et une réponse contraire de la part des Serdaigle et Serpentard.

En fin de compte, il n'avait reçu qu'un seul "Oui" de la part des Gryffondor et aucun de la part des Poufsouffle. La quasi-totalité des élèves avait voté "non" en expliquant la nécessité de la balance dans la Magie, mais aussi que plusieurs sortilèges considérés comme "bénéfiques" ou blancs étaient en fait des sortilèges noirs, en tout cas selon la définition de la Magie Noire par le Ministère de la Magie.

"-étonné que mon fils ait réussi à vaincre ce troll ! Ah, comme son père !"

Harry leva des yeux, délaissant temporairement ce devoir (qui était en fait le dernier) à corriger pour regarder la personne qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi. Il soupira une fois de plus en voyant la personne en question: James Potter, entouré de Sirius et Remus.

"Une brute sans cervelle qui aime s'attaquer à plusieurs sur une seule personne ?", fit une voix sarcastique.

Les lèvres d'Harry esquissèrent un sourire en entendant la réponse caustique du Professeur des Potions, Severus Rogue.

"Snivellus ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de mon fils !", s'écria James en dégainant sa baguette.

"Ouais, retournes dans tes cachots le bâtard graisseux !", fit Sirius à son tour en dégainant lui-aussi sa baguette.

Voyant la situation dérapée, Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs se levèrent pour intervenir mais furent battus par Harry.

Ce dernier s'était levé en faisant un signe de sa baguette magique (grâce aux sortilèges et menaces, il avait réussi à empêcher les 6ème et 7ème année à révéler l'étendue de ses capacités magiques et l'existence de la Force) pour désarmer Sirius et James, les baguettes magiques s'élevant dans les airs pour venir dans la main gauche du Prince de Zakel.

"Il est interdit de se battre à Poudlard sans que ce ne soit à travers un duel formel. Sans compter que deux contre un est signe visible de couardise. Je ne pensai pas que deux membres du Magenmagot feraient preuve d'autant de bêtise.", dit Harry sous les regards incrédules de tous les professeurs dont Dumbledore.

Rends-moi ma baguette magique connard !", s'écria James en rougissant de rage.

A ces mots, une aura sombre entoura Harry sous les regards effrayés des professeurs. Même Albus avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, à la fois inquiet et curieux de la réaction de ce Harold.

De son côté, James écarquilla des yeux en voyant l'aura sombre d'Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glapir lorsque ce dernier dirigea un regard promettant mille souffrances à son encontre. Il chercha ses amis du regard avant de noter que Sirius était dans le même état que lui. Quand il vit Remus, ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites : Le Loup-Garou était totalement terrorisé, semblant se battre avec lui-même.

"Je vous conseil de vous excuser, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez me défier dans un duel ?", s'exclama Harry avant qu'un sourire sadique ne prenne place sur son visage.

Il fit alors léviter la baguette magique de James devant ses yeux, la faisant plier un peu.

"Evidemment, vous n'aurez plus votre baguette magique… Alors ?", demanda Harry d'une voix sombre et envoutante.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent d'effroi en voyant sa baguette magique se plier de plus en plus.

"Je suis désolé ! Ne cassez pas ma baguette, s'il-vous-plaît !", implora James en déglutissant.

"Moi-aussi ! Ne cassez pas ma baguette !", s'exclama Sirius d'un ton plaintif.

Harry se contenta d'arquer d'un sourcil avant de sourire intérieurement en remarquant le regard plein de joie de Severus Rogue. Le Maître des Potions était totalement ravi de voir ses ennemis en train d'implorer quelqu'un d'autre, montrant à quel point ils sont pathétiques.

"Professeur Peverell de Zakel, je suis persuadé que James ne voulait pas se montrer aussi insultant.", intervint Dumbledore pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime.

"Je serai enclin à vous croire lorsqu'ils présenteront leurs excuses auprès du Professeur Rogue.", répondit Harry.

Les yeux d'Albus s'éclairèrent de joie en voyant un dénouement simple se profiler. Il se retourna vers les maraudeurs.

"Les garçons, présentez vos excuses à Severus. Il est temps que votre querelle se termine.", dit le vieil homme sous les regards trahis des maraudeurs.

"Mais c'est lui qu'a commencé !", s'écria Sirius d'un air gamin.

"Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité. Après tout, James était un tyran qui s'amusait à martyriser les autres étudiants de Poudlard, avec vous deux et votre ami le rat. Ma question était tout à fait légitime lorsqu'il s'est vanté de la ressemblance entre son fils et lui.", dit Severus d'une voix neutre avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry cependant vit la haine dans les yeux du professeur.

 _Intéressant,_ pensa-t-il.

"Ne parle pas du tra…", commença James.

"James ! Sirius !", s'écria alors Remus, choquant tout le monde par son intervention contre ses amis.

Harry observa le loup-garou avant de sourire.

 _Il semblerait que le loup-garou m'ait accepté en tant qu'Alpha, ce qui explique la volonté de Lupin de mettre un terme à ce conflit. Il ne pourrait jamais refuser mes ordres sans se battre avec son loup-intérieur,_ pensa Harry amusé.

Il sentit l'amusement de son ancêtre à travers le lien les unissant.

"Ca suffit !", s'écria alors Dumbledore, brisant sa façade de vieux papi.

Les maraudeurs restèrent pantois face à la colère de Dumbledore. Voyant son regard, James et Sirius grincèrent des dents avant de regarder Severus.

"Désolé Sni…Seve…Rogue.", s'exclama James comme s'il venait de vomir.

 _Il ne doit pas en être loin_ , pensa avec amusement Harry.

"Oui, encore dés..déso…désolé ! Voilà c'est dit ! On peut ravoir nos baguettes maintenant ?", demanda Sirius avec empressement.

"Severus ?", demanda Harry en ignorant les maraudeurs abasourdis.

Rogue continua de regarder les maraudeurs avec haine mais aussi avec une joie vindicative. Pour la première fois, ils venaient de lui présenter leurs excuses, et il comptait bien savourer ce moment.

Après deux minutes de silence, et d'appréhension de la part de Sirius et James, Rogue hocha de la tête.

"Vous êtes pardonnés…", dit-il avant de s'arrêter.

Il comptait les insulter encore une fois, mais le regard de Dumbledore l'avait arrêté net.

"Dans ce cas, j'accepte de leur rendre leurs baguettes magiques.", s'exclama Harry en faisant léviter les baguettes de James et Sirius à leurs propriétaires.

"Tout ça parce qu'il est jaloux de mon fils !", s'exclama James après avoir récupéré sa baguette magique.

"Pour quelle raison serait-il jaloux ?", demanda Harry d'une voix curieuse.

Malheureusement, il avait été absent durant les trois derniers jours, ayant dû retourner sur Dromund Kaas pour observer l'avancement des réparations. Il avait été agréablement surpris en voyant Kaas City libre des détritus et de la végétation, sans compter les centaines de milliers de robots qui ne cessaient de réparer l'ancienne capitale des Siths. Ils avaient cependant plus de difficulté pour reconstruire le bouclier planétaire, remettre en état les égouts de la ville qui étaient infestés de créatures dangereuses et surtout, ils ne pouvaient accéder à certains endroits qui étaient tellement endommagés par la Force que les droïdes étaient grillés sur le champ.

Et bizarrement, après son retour aujourd'hui, aucun professeur n'avait daigné l'informer quant aux évènements de la nuit précédente.

"Ah ! Tout a commencé quand Quirell…", commença James.

Ce dernier expliqua avec de grands gestes comment Quirell était arrivé dans le Grand Hall avant de s'évanouir (Harry roula des yeux en comprenant que c'était de la comédie de la part de Voldemort) en annonçant la présence d'un troll dans les donjons.

Il décrivit comment le corps professoral ordonna aux élèves de retourner dans leurs quartiers (Harry fronça des sourcils, les Serpentard et Poufsouffle ne vivaient-ils pas dans les donjons ?) avant de se diriger vers les donjons pour appréhender le troll en question.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Quirell plisser des yeux de colère en fusillant Severus… _Intéressant…_ , pensa Harry. James continua alors sa tirade, expliquant qu'en fait, le troll avait mystérieusement réussit à se rendre au 2ème étage où il attaqua des toilettes (Harry ricana intérieurement). Il dévoila alors la présence d'une élève à ce moment-là et comment son fils Julien et Ron avaient réussi à sauver cette élève. Harry remarqua que James était resté vague sur la façon dont son fils s'était prit pour sauver la jeune élève.

"Et comment a-t-il exactement vaincu un troll qui est hors de la portée d'un premier année ?", demanda Harry en arquant d'un sourcil.

A ces mots, James rougit légèrement sous le regard victorieux de Severus. Même Sirius et Remus avaient rougis.

"Le jeune…Potter…a réussi à enfoncer sa baguette magique dans le nez du troll en lui sautant sur le dos avant de se faire projeter à travers la salle. Son copain Weasley a semblerait-il assommé le troll avec son propre gourdin grâce à un _**Wingardium Leviosa**_.", intervint Rogue d'une voix moqueuse.

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

"Je vois…", se contenta-t-il de répondre sans cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

"Mais pourquoi cette fille se tenait-elle dans cette salle d'eau ? N'était-ce pas l'heure du repas ?", demanda Harry.

Encore une fois, les maraudeurs rougirent tandis que Minerva les fusilla du regard.

"Il semblerait que Julien et Ronald se soient montrés grossiers envers mademoiselle Granger, qui s'est alors réfugiée dans les toilettes pour exprimer sa tristesse. Attendu qu'ils sont entièrement responsables de ce fiasco, je leur ai retiré vingt points chacun.", dit la directrice-adjointe d'une voix polaire.

"Cela explique la subite baisse de point des Gryffondor…", dit Harry d'une voix pensive.

"En effet, mais heureusement pour nous, les élèves vont bien et le troll n'est plus.", dit Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse.

Harry arqua d'un sourcil en comprenant que Dumbledore souhaitait mettre un terme à la conversation. En y repensant, comment le troll avait-il fait pour…Harry observa Quirell avant de sourire intérieurement. Ainsi donc, Voldemort tentait de récupérer la Pierre Philosophale.

"Je me demande pourquoi aucun de vos élèves n'ont pensé à métamorphoser un objet en aiguille géante et viser le crâne du troll.", dit alors Harry.

"Quoi ?", s'exclamèrent plusieurs professeurs, étonnés par l'idée d'Harry.

"Il n'est de secret pour personne que les trolls sont naturellement résistants à la magie et aux objets contendants. Cependant, ils sont vulnérables aux objets tranchants. Les élèves de 1ère année ont, si je ne m'abuse, appris à transformer des objets en aiguille. Ils auraient pu facilement le faire et l'envoyer droit sur le troll, plus précisément le crâne. Je suis persuadé que Julien Potter aurait été capable de bannir un simple objet sur le troll, n'est-ce pas ?", expliqua Harry en regardant James.

James blanchit avant de rougir de colère. Harry venait d'insinuer que Julien était un incapable. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il vit le regard réprobateur de Dumbledore.

"Et vous ? Qu'auriez-vous fait dans cette situation ?", demanda Lily Potter qui s'était tenue à l'écart.

Harry la regarda d'un air dédaigneux (qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des autres professeurs).

"Très simple, j'aurai utilisé le sortilège de la mort.", répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Les autres professeurs blanchirent tandis que certains se mirent à crier.

"C'est illégal ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un Mangemort !",s'écria Sirius avec un sourire féroce.

"Encore une seule insulte de votre part, et je vous défierai en duel jusqu'à la mort.", répondit Harry en plissant dangereusement des yeux.

A ces mots, les maraudeurs blanchirent tout comme la majorité des professeurs. Harry avait une certaine réputation, surtout après avoir vaincu Filius Flitwick en duel alors que les deux _s'amusaient_. En fait, Harry avait provoqué le demi-gobelin en duel pour vérifier ses compétences face à l'un des plus grands maîtres duellistes au monde. Il ne fut pas déçu, et ce fut un combat assez féroce qui se traduisit en une défaite pour le Professeur d'Enchantements et une victoire légendaire pour Harry (Il savait que le reste de l'école observait le duel, il avait donc dû se restreindre).

"Sirius ne pensait pas ces mots, n'est-ce pas ?", fit Dumbledore en dardant Sirius d'un regard sombre.

Ce dernier déglutit avant de rapidement présenter ces excuses.

"Mais pourquoi le sortilège de la mort ? Vous n'avez pas peur d'Azkaban ?", demanda alors Quirell avec une certaine curiosité.

Harry sourit avant de tranquillement se rasseoir sur son siège.

"Connaissez-vous l'histoire des impardonnables ?", demanda Harry.

Les autres professeurs secouèrent de la tête.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas. Le livre dans lequel vous pourriez trouver ces informations a été banni en 1738 par le Ministère de la Magie et le Magenmagot sous la demande expresse du Ministre de l'Epoque, Eldritch Diggory. Cela faisait suite je suppose à sa politique pro-ministérielle visant à un contrôle des informations et une mise en place d'une liste noire d'ouvrages traitant de la Magie Noire.

Heureusement, les membres du Magenmagot proposèrent une seconde loi visant à autoriser les familles possédant au préalable ces ouvrages de les garder. Le livre en question est _Histoire des Sortilèges Obscurs et leur détournement_ , écrit par Fytherley Undercliffe. J'espère ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que cet homme était l'un des Directeurs de Poudlard au début du XVIème siècle.", expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

Harry avait une particularité qu'il n'avait pas perdu lors de sa transformation : L'adoration de l'information et de la lecture. Il avait donc en quelques jours réussi à lire l'entièreté de la Bibliothèque des Peverell, surement l'une des plus anciennes du Monde Magique Britannique sans avoir été modifiée à cause des lois. On pouvait ainsi y trouver des livres maintenant interdits.

"Je dois avouer être curieux. Pourrions-nous en savoir plus ?", demanda alors Dumbledore, toujours autant avide de savoir.

Le vieil homme venait de s'asseoir face à Harry, tenant en ses mains une tasse de thé. Ironiquement, la Passion pour le Savoir était la seule chose que partageaient Harry et Dumbledore. Harry hocha de la tête face à la question de Dumbledore.

"Les Impardonnables furent créer en 1184 durant le Moyen-Âge Central par un sorcier français du nom de Hughes Fragulphe, un descendant d'une vieille famille franc connue par les moldus à travers Saint-Fragulphe.

Hughes était alors un médicomage ayant participé aux batailles, cherchant remèdes et sortilèges pour aider les blessés et atténuer leurs souffrances. C'est ainsi qu'il inventa les trois impardonnables.

Le premier fut celui de la mort, appelé à ce temps-là le Sortilège du Repos, accordant le repos éternel à ceux touchés par ce terrible sortilège. A ce temps-là, son incantation était faite par une volonté d'accorder le repos à quelqu'un à travers l'incantation. Selon ce livre, Hughes aurait inventé ce sort en se basant sur un antique sortilège de guérison araméen qui avait pour but de détruire la maladie. Il transforma simplement le sortilège pour que la maladie devienne la personne.

Ensuite, il créa le sortilège de la douleur, appelé à ce temps-là le Sortilège du Réveil. Il avait pour simple but de réveiller la totalité des nerfs d'une personne, permettant ainsi aux personnes handicapées de retrouver contrôle de leurs membres. Evidemment, le sortilège devait être suffisamment puissant pour réveiller les nerfs, expliquant la douleur fantastique ressentie. C'est ainsi qu'il gagna son nom.

Enfin, il y a le Sortilège de l'Imperium appelé en ce temps le Sortilège de l'Hardiesse. Il fut créer aider les sorciers et soldats de l'époque à perdre toute inhibition et peur afin d'aller à la guerre. Il fut aussi utilisé pour empêcher plusieurs suicides.", expliqua Harry d'une voix digne de son titre de professeur.

Les professeurs l'écoutant restèrent abasourdis par ces explications tandis que Dumbledore souriait sans fin. Il savait enfin l'origine des impardonnables.

"Evidemment, ces sortilèges ont été détournés à des fins plus belliqueuses, ce qui a conduit à leur bannissement en 1717 par le Ministère de la Magie. A noter que ces sortilèges sont toujours utilisés en France bien que surveillés par leur Ministère de la Magie.", continua Harry.

Sirius fronça des sourcils.

"D'accord c'est intéressant, mais ça explique pas comment tu aurais échappé à Azkaban.", s'exclama Sirius.

"Il est vrai que cela n'explique pas comment vous auriez échappé à la prison.", dit alors Severus d'une voix intéressée.

Harry ricana avant de regarder les professeurs tour à tour.

"Il faut savoir qu'à l'époque, et c'est toujours le cas, le Ministère de la Magie était contrôlé par le Magenmagot. Or, le Magenmagot a toujours été dirigé par des Sangs-Purs, ce qui explique la loi de 1717.

Cette loi rend punissable de Prison à Vie toute utilisation d'un sortilège dit Impardonnable contre un sorcier né _Pur de Sang_ ou de _Sang Mélangé_. Cela fait ainsi référence aux sorciers considérés comme Sang-Pur et Sang-Mêlé.

Cette loi fut modifiée en 1781 pour inclure les gobelins, Vélannes et Loups-Garous ainsi que les hybrides consistants entre mariages inter-espèces, bien que la loi précise que seuls les hybrides _doués de magie_ et _autorisés à utiliser un focci_ soient protégés par cette loi. Les nés-moldus appelés _Nouveau Sang de la Terre_ qui fut plus tard traduit par _Sang-de-Bourbe_ furent rajoutés en 1718, si cela peut vous rassurer.", expliqua Harry.

Les professeurs restèrent horrifiés en apprenant l'existence de cette loi. C'est alors que Lily écarquilla des yeux.

"Ca veut dire que les créatures magiques ne sont pas protégées par cette loi. C'est pour ça que vous parliez d'utiliser le Sortilège de la Mort, c'est légal !", s'écria Lily l'air à la fois horrifiée et fière d'elle.

Le corps professoral regarda Harry d'un air incrédule, sauf Dumbledore (en tant que Président du Magenmagot, ce dernier connaissait parfaitement cette loi).

"En effet, et c'est aussi le cas pour les moldus. A vrai dire, et selon le Statut National du Secret Magique, il est parfaitement autorisé d'utiliser un impardonnable sur un moldu à condition de ne pas le faire devant d'autres moldus, non sans les oublietter.", fit Harry d'un air victorieux.

"Je vois que vous vous y connaissez en Justice Magique.", dit alors Dumbledore légèrement méfiant.

Harry observa le vieil homme avant de sourire d'un air qui se voulait sympathique.

"Après tout, il est nécessaire de connaitre les lois érigées par l'auguste corps que je vais rejoindre au prochain conseil du Magenmagot."

Dumbledore pâlit, tout comme les maraudeurs.


	9. Magenmagot et Pierre Philosophale

**Salut les gens, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

 **19/12/1991**

 **Chambre du Magenmagot, Ministère de la Magie, Londres,**

Albus Dumbledore observa les membres du Magenmagot qui venaient d'entrer dans l'hémicycle pour la réunion hivernale du Magenmagot qui avait traditionnellement lieu deux jours avant Yüle. A cette occasion, ils révisaient les textes de lois qui devaient prendre effet l'année suivante afin d'accorder leur ultime accord.

Bien entendu, les réunions du Magenmagot étaient avant tout pour débattre politiquement et tenter d'accroître son pouvoir en rejoignant l'une des trois grandes coalitions du Magenmagot.

La première était les **Progressistes** dirigés par Albus Dumbledore. Ce parti était pro-moldu, visant une réunification des Mondes Magiques et Moldus par l'intégration d'évènements et coutumes moldus au détriment des coutumes et évènements magiques. Cependant, ils étaient aussi anti-créatures, passant des lois limitant de plus en plus les droits des créatures magiques telles que les loups-garous, vampires et gobelins tout en faisant croire au reste de la population qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'origine de ces lois. Les membres notables étaient évidemment Sirius Black (Maison Black), James Potter (Maison Potter), Arthur Weasley (Maison Weasley) et Albus Dumbledore (Maison Dumbledore). Ils représentaient 46% des voix actives (30% des sièges totaux) du Magenmagot.

La seconde était les **Suprémacistes** dirigés par Rhadagast Lestrange. Contrairement aux **Progressistes** , ce parti était anti-moldu, visant une séparation totale du Monde Magique avec le Monde Moldu. Leurs idées allant à l'extrême, ils étaient pour la séparation des enfants nés-moldus et sang-mêlés de leurs parents moldus dès la naissance afin de les soumettre à des adoptions pour les familles qui avaient perdu la majorité de leurs héritiers après la guerre. Cependant, ils étaient pro-créatures (contrairement à ce que l'on faisait croire), la plupart des Sangs-Purs étant fiers d'avoir du Sang de créature magique dans leurs familles. Certaines familles se distinguaient comme les Malefoy (Vélannes), Nott (Drackens) ou bien Lestrange (sirènes). Leurs membres notables étaient Rhadagast Lestrange (Maison Lestrange), Lucius Malefoy (Maison Malfoy), Augustus Flint (Maison Flint) et Varius Nott (Maison Nott). Ils représentaient 34% des voix actives (22% des sièges totaux) du Magenmagot.

Enfin, il y avait les **Traditionnalistes** dirigés par Augusta Londubat. Appelés aussi les "Neutres", leur parti était avant tout pour le respect des traditions magiques tout en intégrant les nés-moldus à la société sans pour autant rejeter leurs us et coutumes. N'ayant pas d'aprioris concernant les créatures magiques, ils étaient majoritairement abstinents et votaient lorsqu'ils estimaient qu'une loi leur était favorable. Cependant, ils avaient une tendance à voter avec les **Progressistes** , la plupart des membres étant des partisans de Dumbledore ou bien des victimes des Mangemorts. Les membres notables étaient Augusta Londubat (Maison Londubat), Amelia Bones (Maison Bones) et Murielle Prewett (Maison Prewett). Ils représentaient 20% des voix actives (13% des sièges totaux) du Magenmagot.

Evidemment, le Président du Magenmagot était choisi par les membres du parti majoritaire, expliquant ainsi la position en force de Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier était inquiet, et ce pour une bonne raison. Il savait pertinemment qu'Harold Peverell viendrait réclamer ses sièges, et le vieil homme n'avait aucune idée du nombre de sièges.

Albus Dumbledore se racla la gorge avant de s'approcher de son podium où se situaient des Amplificateurs de voix.

"Mes très chers confrères, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue en cette réunion hivernale du Magenmagot, ultime rassemblement de notre auguste corps en ce jours. Avant d'entamer notre séance, je demande à ce que les prétendants aux sièges du Magenmagot s'avancent, comme la coutume le veut.", s'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire.

Intérieurement, il priait que personne ne vienne. Hélas, ses prières ne furent pas entendues et les portes de la Chambre s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer l'homme qu'il redoutait tant : Harold Merlinus Peverell de Zakel.

"Qui ose se présenter devant les membres du Magenmagot ?" demanda Albus en suivant les règles.

"Lord Harold Merlinus Peverell de Zakel.", répondit Harry en haussant d'un sourcil.

Albus Dumbledore hocha de la tête tandis que plusieurs membres de l'hémicycle (et spectateurs présents dans les balcons) s'étonnèrent du nom d'Harry.

"Quels sièges réclamez-vous ?", demanda une nouvelle fois Albus.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

"Je réclame les sièges de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Peverell en tant que son dirigeant.", s'exclama Harry sous les regards étonnés des membres du Magenmagot.

Un halo l'entoura avant qu'un Sombral n'apparaisse au-dessus de sa tête, confirmant sa demande.

"Très bien. Vous pouvez prendre place auprès de vos confrères, Lord Peverell de Zakel.", répondit Dumbledore.

"Je n'ai pas terminé, Président du Magenmagot Dumbledore.", répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent face à cette nouvelle.

"Je réclame les sièges de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Gryffondor en tant que son dirigeant.", dit Harry en choquant une fois de plus les autres sorciers.

Lorsqu'un halo l'entoura et qu'un griffon apparu au-dessus de lui, un brouhaha retentit dans l'hémicycle. La majorité des membres avaient toujours cru les Potter être les derniers héritiers de Godric Gryffondor, mais voilà qu'un autre avait pu réclamer les sièges, prouvant ainsi son droit supérieur à celui des Potter.

"Je…vois.", fit Dumbledore.

"Et enfin, je réclame les sièges de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Serpentard en tant que son dirigeant.", termina Harry avec un sourire cruel.

Lorsque le Basilic apparut au-dessus de sa tête, des cris purent être entendus dans l'hémicycle. Ils provenaient majoritairement des **Suprémacistes** qui n'arrivaient pas à croire que ce sorcier ait réussi à réclamer des sièges alors que le dernier héritier en date était Lord Voldemort.

Après quelques minutes pour se remettre du choc, Dumbledore fit tonner sa baguette.

"Silence ! Silence dans cet hémicycle !", cria le vieil homme.

Après quelques secondes, le capharnaüm prit fin et les membres du corps se rassirent, non sans envoyer des regards étonnés et envieux à Harry. Quant au concerné, il se contentait de sourire face au désordre autour de lui, se délectant des mines choquées des sorciers et du regard effrayé de Dumbledore. Oui, le vieil homme savait qu'il allait perdre son pouvoir, et Harry s'en délectait comme jamais.

"Avez-vous d'autres…sièges à réclamer ?", demanda Albus en reprenant contenance.

"Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.", répondit Harry d'un air faussement triste.

Le regard froid que lui envoya Dumbledore aurait pu le rendre mal à l'aise, s'il n'avait pas vécu avec un Empereur millénaire…

"Dans ce cas, je vous invite à prendre place parmi les vôtres.", s'exclama Dumbledore avec une note d'espoir.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'Harry allait rejoindre les **Progressistes** afin d'assurer une majorité absolue au Magenmagot, permettant ainsi de promulguer toutes les lois qu'il voulait.

C'est sous les regards avides des membres du Magenmagot qu'Harry remonta se dirigea vers les sièges du Magenmagot, observant adroitement les sorciers présents dans toute l'hémicycle. Un petit sourire en coin, il se dirigea vers les **Progressistes** sous le regard triomphant d'Albus.

C'est alors qu'il passa son chemin, continuant vers les **Traditionnalistes** , choquant le vieil homme, Sirius et James. Mais le choc ne s'arrêta pas là, et Harry ignora les **Traditionnalistes** avant de se rendre chez les **Suprémacistes** pour finalement s'asseoir sur le plus haut siège de cette coalition. De facto, Harry devint le dirigeant des **Suprémacistes** en tant que possesseur du plus grand nombre de sièges, le tout sous les regards admiratifs des _anciens_ mangemorts et ceux dégoutés des soi-disant _Sorciers du bien_.

"Êtes-vous certain de votre choix, Lord Peverell de Zakel ?", demanda Dumbledore d'une voix mielleuse.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de votre devoir de contester mes choix, Lord Dumbledore.", répondit Harry avec un sourire malsain.

Albus déglutit tout en le fusillant du regard. C'est alors qu'il enregistra les paroles d'Harry avant d'écarquiller des yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Harry se releva.

"Avant de commencer cette réunion oh combien importante, je demande la renonciation officielle d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que Président du Magenmagot.", demanda Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Evidemment, les **Progressistes** et quelques **Traditionnalistes** s'offusquèrent tandis que les **Suprémacistes** firent entendre leur approbation. Après quelques minutes de brouhaha et insultes échangées, Dumbledore fit tonner de sa baguette pour instaurer le silence.

"Je souhaite préciser que le Parti **Suprémaciste** représente désormais 52% des voix actives du Magenmagot, nous conférant ainsi une majorité absolue. Or, les lois régissant notre auguste corps sont très précises, et seul un membre du parti ayant une majorité est autorisé à occuper le poste du Président du Magenmagot. Lord Dumbledore n'étant plus membre de la majorité, ce dernier n'a plus sa place à cette tribune. _Dura Lex Sed Lex_.", continua Harry.

Aux mots de ce dernier, les **Suprémacistes** se levèrent en cœur pour applaudir, tout comme certains membres des **Traditionnalistes**. N'y voyant aucune issue, Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, il est de mon devoir de renoncer à mes obligations de Président du Magenmagot. Je ne vous cache pas ma déception quant à ce revirement de situation, cependant comme l'a dit Lord Peverell de Zakel, la loi est dure, mais c'est la loi. Puis-je connaître le nom de mon successeur ?", demanda Dumbledore.

Harry sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

"Le Président du Magenmagot est traditionnellement le dirigeant de son parti politique, et ce depuis plus de 300 ans. Je n'ai en aucun cas pour volonté que de briser des traditions centenaires, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tout comme mes prédécesseurs, je prendrai votre relève.", répondit Harry sous les applaudissements des membres de son parti.

A ses mots, une aura se dégagea du centre de l'hémicycle. C'est alors que la broche de Président du Magenmagot présente sur le torse de Dumbledore disparut pour réapparaitre sur celui d'Harry. Sans même qu'il n'ait a bougé, Harry fut transporté sur le podium centrale de la Chambre tandis que Dumbledore fut envoyé sur son siège parmi les **Progressistes**.

"Il est de coutume pour chaque dirigeant du Magenmagot que de faire un discours annonçant les grandes lignes de ses ambitions. Ne souhaitant me déroger à cette tradition séculaire, je vous annonce officiellement ma volonté de renforcer nos traditions à travers notre nation.

Le Monde Moldu est bien trop dangereux et barbare, cela nous ait prouvé par leurs guerres incessantes pour des ressources, des terrains, des divergences religieuses et même de couleur de peau. Afin d'assurer la sécurité de nos citoyens, nous nous devons d'agir en séparant nos mondes afin d'assurer la pérennité des nôtres.

Mon but est de renforcer notre culture en endiguant les traditions, fêtes, us et coutumes moldues, et ce peu importe les moyens. Non, contrairement aux idées populaires concernant les **Suprémacistes** , je ne suis pas pour l'annihilation des nés-moldus mais plutôt pour leur intégration dès la naissance à travers un système d'adoption par le sang…", commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par un sorcier **Progressiste**.

"Mais c'est interdit ! La Magie du Sang est bannie !", cria-t-il tandis que ceux qui l'entouraient hochaient de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, nous changerons la loi et rétablirons les pratiques ancestrales injustement bannies. La Magie du Sang n'est en aucun cas maléfique. La Magie est un outil neutre, ce sont ses utilisateurs qui en font un outil du bien ou du mal.", répondit Harry en fusillant du regard l'importun ayant osé l'interrompre.

Voyant le regard d'Harry, le sorcier l'ayant interrompu se rassit. Harry nota qu'il s'agissait de Tiberius Ogden, dirigeant de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison de Ogden et propriétaire de l'entreprise _Ogden's Old Firewhisky_.

"Comme je le disais, avant d'être rudement interrompu. Je souhaite valoriser nos traditions tout en intégrant les nés-moldus. Je souhaite aussi créer une commission d'enquête afin de connaître l'origine des nés-moldus, mon hypothèse étant que les nés-moldus sont le produit des cracmols exilés parmi les moldus.

Enfin, j'espère pouvoir intégrer les races magiques afin qu'ils puissent eux-aussi bénéficier des droits et devoirs de nos citoyens, et ensemble former une grande nation. Les gobelins ont longtemps prouvé leur valeur en administrant notre économie, et si nous devions vraiment rejeter des gens à cause d'un changement d'humeur par mois, alors non seulement devrions-nous bannir les loups-garous, mais aussi les femmes. Désolé de vous l'annoncer mesdames, mais sachez que pendant 14 jours par mois, vous êtes bien plus effrayantes que des loups-garous.", termina Harry.

A ces derniers mots, plusieurs sorciers éclatèrent de rire tandis que les femmes bombèrent le torse avec des sourires fiers.

"Maintenant, il est temps de commencer notre réunion. Greffier, quelles sont…", continua Harry.

Et c'est ainsi que commença officiellement la réunion du Magenmagot et que Dumbledore perdit la majorité de son influence.

* * *

 **04/06/1992**

 **Poudlard, Ecosse,**

Harry sourit en finissant de boire son verre de vin. Après être devenu le Président du Magenmagot, il avait décidé de retirer le poste de représentant du Ministère de la Magie auprès de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers à Dumbledore. Ce faisant, le vieil homme perdit automatiquement son titre de Grand Manitou, perdant ainsi la majorité de son pouvoir politique. Mais Harry n'avait cependant pas pu virer le vieil homme de Poudlard, non sans une justification. Malheureusement, les fondateurs avaient rédigé des lois afin d'empêcher leurs héritiers de détruire l'école. Ainsi, les héritiers pouvaient virer le Directeur que si ce dernier venait à commettre une faute grave ou mettre volontairement la vie des élèves en danger.

Malgré ce revers, Harry avait réussi à promulguer plusieurs lois dont celle octroyant la citoyenneté aux gobelins et l'autorisation du port de baguettes magiques, ou bien celle permettant aux loups-garous d'obtenir gratuitement la potion Tue-loup, permettant ainsi aux loups-garous d'obtenir plus facilement un emploi et réduisant fortement les stéréotypes et la haine sur les loups-garous. Enfin, Harry avait réussi à promulguer la Loi Peverell, une loi ordonnant l'oubliette des parents-moldus des Nés-Moldus afin d'intégrer leurs enfants dès la plus tendre enfance dans le Monde Magique. Evidemment, cette loi fut peu populaire auprès des Nés-Moldus, mais le problème fut rapidement endigué avec quelques oubliettes.

Enfin, la commission d'enquête sur l'origine des nés-moldus avait confirmé avec des preuves (fournies par la Banque Gringotts) quant à l'ascendance sorcière de ces derniers, prouvant ainsi que les nés-moldus n'existaient pas et qu'ils étaient tous des sang-mêlés. Plusieurs familles furent rapidement découvertes, comme une certaine Hermione Granger de la Maison Dagworth-Granger ou bien un certain Justin Finch-Fletchley de la Maison Blishwick.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant une aura assez sombre. Sans perdre de temps, ce dernier se dirigea vers le troisième étage où il trouva une porte ouverte et un chien à trois têtes très énervées. Haussant d'un sourcil face à la bête grincheuse, il se contenta de serrer de la main, écrasant les trachées de l'animal avec la Force et tuant la pauvre bête sur le coup.

D'un geste de la main, il envoya le corps de l'autre côté de la salle pour accéder à la trappe qu'il ouvrit avant de se jeter dedans. Sentant le filet du diable, il lança un éclair qui brula la plante qui se recroquevilla pour le laisser passer. Il se rendit vers la prochaine épreuve qui consistait d'une porte et de clés volantes.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre un instant, il fit voler de ses gonds la porte avant d'avancer vers l'épreuve suivante.

Arrivant devant un échiquier géant, Harry grogna en voyant les pions lui bloquer le passage tout en le menaçant. D'un geste rageur, il envoya une onde noire qui fit exploser toutes les pièces adverses avant de traverser la porte. Lorsqu'il vit un troll endormi, Harry se contenta d'hausser d'un sourcil avant de rejoindre l'épreuve suivante.

Harry vit alors les flammes et les potions. Voyant qu'il manquait la potion nécessaire pour traverser le piège, il se contenta d'ériger un bouclier de force autour de lui avant de traverser les lieux. Il ressentit tout de même la chaleur du feu noir autour de lui, chose qui l'étonna.

Enfin, il arriva dans une grande salle. Il vit alors Quirell sans son turban avec le visage de Voldemort à l'arrière. Devant lui se trouvait son _frère_ , Julien Potter. Ce dernier était évidemment terrorisé, chose qui amusa Harry.

"Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ?" dit le visage. "Ombre et vapeur... Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre... Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête... Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines... Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle Quirell s'en abreuver pour moi... Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi... Maintenant... Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche. "

Harry haussa d'un sourcil. Ainsi, Julien avait réussi à obtenir la Pierre Philosophale qu'il souhaitait tant obtenir. Voilà qui était intéressant. Julien recula d'un pas.

"Ne sois pas stupide", dit le visage avec colère. "Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre... Ou alors, tu connaîtras le même sort que tant d'autres... Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce..."

Roulant des yeux face au côté théâtrale de Voldemort, Harry fit appel à la Force pour faire venir la Pierre Philosophale à lui. C'est sous les yeux médusés de Voldemort et Julien que la pierre rougeâtre troua la poche du soi-disant _Survivant_ avant d'atteindre la main d'Harry.

"Pro…Professeur ?", demanda Julien le ton plein d'espoir.

"En effet. J'ai cru ressentir à travers mon lien avec Poudlard une présence maléfique. Quelle coïncidence que de vous voir en ces lieux, Professeur Quirell. Ou devrais-je dire Lord Voldemort ? Quoi que, méritez-vous vraiment ce titre de Lord ? Non, je ne le pense pas, après tout, ce titre est autoproclamé et vous n'avez jamais siégé au Magenmagot.", répondit Harry avec un sourire suffisant.

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent tandis qu'il darda Harry de son regard le plus noir.

"Harold Peverell…de Zakel? Hm…Je ne connais de lieu appelé Zakel, mais je sais reconnaître la puissance lorsque je la vois. Tu devrais me rejoindre, ensemble nous pourrions dominer le monde. Pour cela, il te suffit de me donner cette pierre.", proposa Voldemort d'une voix qui se voulait alléchante.

Harry s'esclaffa de rire sous le regard énervé de Voldemort et celui étonné de Julien.

"Penses-tu vraiment que je vais accepter de me joindre à un être pathétique incapable de voler une pierre à un gamin ? Sans compter que tes paroles sont pleines de promesses vides, et vu l'état de tes fidèles _mangemorts_ et la façon dont tu les as traités, je ne suis pas intéressé. Sans compter que je suis le Président du Magenmagot et le propriétaire de Poudlard, le membre le plus influent de la scène politique nationale…Non, je refuse ton offre, infâme _Sang-Mêlé !_ ", répondit Harry en crachant les derniers mots.

"Alors…MEURTS !", s'écria Voldemort en lançant un _**Avada Kedavra**_ vers Harry.

Harry se contenta de se décaler sur le côté tandis que Voldemort lança plusieurs sorts à la volée, le tout sous le regard choqué et apeuré de Julien qui alla se réfugier derrière un pilier. Sans perdre un instant, Harry dégaina sa baguette magique avant de répondre à Voldemort, enchainant sortilèges et métamorphoses les unes plus dangereuses que les autres.

Face au déferlement de puissance de la part d'Harry, Voldemort se replia sur la défensive tout en érigeant un bouclier autour de lui. Mais Harry n'avait pas terminé, et d'un geste de la main, il brisa un pilier avant de l'envoyer droit sur Voldemort. Voldemort n'hésita pas à se jeter au sol pour éviter le pilier volant qui alla s'écraser contre le Miroir du Rised pour le détruire.

"Comment ?", demanda Voldemort en se relevant.

"Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes jérémiades, cloporte.", répondit Harry en faisant un signe avec sa baguette magique.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Julien et Voldemort, Harry transforma le Pilier écrasé derrière Voldemort en une créature monstrueuse. C'était un gigantesque Tuk'ata qui se jeta sur Voldemort. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut déchiré par les crocs de la créature dans un hurlement de douleur. De son côté, Julien se contenta de vomir face à la scène sanglante.

Harry regarda la scène avec un petit sourire avant de froncer des sourcils en voyant un miasme s'échapper du corps. Il s'agissait de Voldemort, et ce dernier hurla avant de foncer sur Harry. Ce dernier érigea un bouclier de force qui repoussa au loin Voldemort, l'esprit vengeur quittant les lieux pour se réfugier ailleurs.

"Il…il est encore vivant ? N'est-ce pas ?", demanda timidement Julien en s'approchant d'Harry.

Le Prince Zakélien le regarda avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Il semblerait que Voldemort soit effectivement vivant, bien que sans corps. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, son esprit est resté ancré sur cette terre, et bien des rituels magiques existent pour expliquer un tel phénomène.", répondit Harry avant de faire signe à Julien de le suivre. Ensemble, il se dirigèrent vers la sortie où se trouvaient Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et d'autres professeurs.

"Que s'est-il passé ?", demanda Rogue en dévisageant Julien Potter.

"Julien !", s'écria James en se précipitant sur son fils.

"Tout va bien, 'pa.", répondit le jeune garçon tandis que James, Sirius et Remus s'inquiétaient pour lui.

"Il semblerait que Quirell ait été possédé par l'esprit de Voldemort, ce dernier n'ayant visiblement pas quitté ce plan d'existence. Je me suis fais un plaisir de le renvoyer de mon école.", répondit Harry.

"Ouais ! Il lui a botté le cul comme jamais !", cria Julien sous les regards étonnés des adultes.

C'est alors qu'il s'empressa de tout expliquer aux adultes, omettant qu'Harry avait récupéré la Pierre Philosophale (ce dernier l'avait influencé avec la Force). C'est alors que Dumbledore arriva en courant.

"Que s'est-il passé ?", demanda le vieil homme avant de blanchir. "Et la Pierre Philosophale ? Où est-elle ?"

"Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que j'ai malencontreusement détruit la Pierre Philosophale lors de notre altercation.", répondit Harry d'une voix faussement déçue.

"Quoi ? Mais…ce n'est pas…non…", fit Dumbledore avant de se raidir et demander des explications.

Une fois de plus, Harry laissa Julien expliquer les choses, sachant pertinemment que Dumbledore n'avait aucune confiance en Harry. Julien se contentant de dire la vérité, Dumbledore le crut.

"Je vois…je vais donc devoir informer Nicolas…", fit Dumbledore en s'affaissant.

"En effet. Sans compter que votre perte ne s'arrête pas là.", dit Harry avec un sourire à glacer le sang.

Les professeurs alentours se raidirent en entendant la phrase d'Harry.

"Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?", demanda James d'un air perdu.

"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je vous destitue de votre titre de Directeur de l'Ecole Poudlard de Magie et Sorcellerie suite à votre mise en danger des élèves de cet institut de la connaissance. Possédant le dernier titre de Professeur à Vie, vous êtes autoriser à continuer l'enseignement des Enchantements et de l'Alchimie. Je trouverai un Directeur pour vous remplacer dans les plus brefs délais.", s'exclama Harry.

Une aura entoura Harry et Dumbledore avant de briller. Le vieil homme écarquilla des yeux en perdant le contrôle des protections de Poudlard tandis qu'Harry récupéra le contrôle de l'école. Albus avait commis la faute permettant à Harry de lui retirer ce poste prestigieux.

"Mais t'as pas le droit !", s'écria Sirius en grinçant des dents.

"En tant que propriétaire de Poudlard, il est de mon devoir que de m'assurer de la sécurité des élèves, et cela en engageant un corps professoral capable et une administration efficace. Albus Dumbledore ayant sciemment mis en danger la vie de plusieurs élèves dont celle de Julien Potter, qui serait sans doute mort sans mon intervention, il ne peut demeurer dirigeant de cet établissement.

Etant magnanime, j'autoriserai Albus à terminer le discours cette année afin de ne pas choquer les élèves. Les professeurs le souhaitant peuvent déposer une candidature au poste de Directeur de Poudlard avec une lettre de motivation. J'étudierai chaque demande comme il se doit. En attendant, j'ose espérer que vous saurez gérer l'établissement ?", demanda Harry en regardant Minerva.

La femme hocha de la tête avec le visage fermé. Bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec le renvoi de Dumbledore, elle devait admettre que ce dernier faisait n'importe quoi depuis les quinze dernières années.

"Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas enseigné…", fit Dumbledore d'une voix de vieux papi.

"Dans ce cas, je vous conseille fortement de réviser vos classiques. Après tout, si vous ne pouvez enseigner, alors votre contrat à vie sera caduc. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.", répondit Harry avant de quitter les lieux sous les regards choqués des professeurs et celui admiratif de Julien.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, Harry entendit le rire de son ancêtre dans sa tête. Un sourire sadique prit forme sur le visage de ce dernier.


	10. Dromund Kaas, projets et Magenmagot

**Salut à tous, voici la suite. Notez que c'est légèrement brouillon xD**

* * *

 **04/07/1992**

 **Kaas City, Dromund Kaas,**

 **Flèche Impériale,**

Harry observait la machine située devant lui, l'air pensif. Il était arrivé sur Dromund Kaas le 02/07/1992 afin de mettre en place ses plans. Il repensa alors aux derniers évènements ayant précédés sa venue.

* * *

Après le bouleversement suite à l'affaire de la Pierre Philosophale, un article paru dans la **Gazette du Sorcier** par la très caustique et sarcastique Rita Skeeter qu'Harry appréciait tant. Il devait admettre que cette femme était très douée pour déformer la vérité et exagérer les faits tout en influençant l'opinion publique. Il se souvint de l'article qui avait mis en émoi le Monde Magique Britannique.

* * *

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

 **De Directeur à Professeur, la chute du** _ **Grand**_ **Dumbledore !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter, journaliste extraordinaire_

C'est officiel, Poudlard n'est plus dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Il n'est de secret pour personne qu'Albus Dumbledore a récemment connu une chute politique sans précédent dans le Monde Magique. Tout a commencé en décembre de l'année dernière lorsque le Duc Harold Tenebrae Peverell de Zakel a réclamé comme le veut de droit ses sièges. A notre plus grand choc, il hérita du siège de la famille ducale Peverell, mais aussi des sièges Comtales Gryffondor et Serpentard, lui octroyant ainsi 25% des sièges du Magenmagot. Il rejoint alors les **Suprémacistes** qui obtinrent ainsi 47% des sièges totaux tout en sachant que 10% des sièges sont encore inactifs (les Maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étant sans héritiers apparents). Ainsi, le parti désormais dirigés par Lord Peverell de Zakel possède désormais plus de 50% des voix actives au Magenmagot, leur octroyant une majorité absolue.

C'est ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore perdit son office de Président du Magenmagot mais aussi celui auprès de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, perdant de facto le titre de Grand Manitou. Un coup dur pour ce vieux sorcier désabusé aux vêtements bariolés affligeants. Mais la récente chute de Dumbledore ne s'arrête pas là !

J'ai appris de source sure qu'il a récemment été destitué de son poste de Directeur de Poudlard suite à des évènements pour le moment dissimulés. Ce renvoi n'a pas été effectué par le Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard, mais le Duc Peverell de Zakel, actuel détenteur des terres de Poudlard (appartenant aux Peverell) et seigneur du château (titre attribué aux Fondateurs de Poudlard par contrat avec la famille Peverell). Cependant, Dumbledore a su retenir un poste de professeur attendu sa tenure à vie, la dernière en date.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai hâte de connaitre les changements qui auront lieu à Poudlard.

A noter que ces changements seront annoncés au Magenmagot le 01/08/1992 par le Duc Peverell.

* * *

A la suite de cet article, Harry avait reçu un incroyable nombre de lettres (les beuglantes étant filtrées) réclamant de savoir les raisons du licenciement de Dumbledore (qu'il ignora royalement), mais aussi plusieurs candidatures aux différents postes de Poudlard (Dumbledore avait semblerait-il rejeté un incroyable nombre de candidatures aux qualifications excellentes pour favoriser les siens).

En tout cas, et après cette débâcle, Harry avait décidé d'analyser la Pierre Philosophale avant de retourner sur Dromund Kaas pour tenter de recréer un corps pour son ancêtre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la découverte qu'il fit quant à l'origine de cette pierre rouge.

La Pierre Philosophale avait une couleur rouge sang pour une bonne raison, et après l'avoir sondé à travers la Force, il comprit que les Flamel n'étaient pas aussi _lumineux_ qu'ils le prétendaient. La Pierre Philosophale avait été créer à travers un processus alchimique sith adapté aux sorciers, le tout en utilisant des sacrifices humains. Oui, la Pierre avait été créer par un sacrifice humain très important, Harry estimant qu'il fallait au moins 1 000 sacrifices pour créer cette pierre aux propriétés fabuleuses.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit le 02/07/1992 en France pour retrouver la famille Flamel. Confrontant ainsi les français, il découvrit que les Flamel étaient des pratiquants du dogme Sith suite à la découverte d'anciens textes dans le nord de la France sur des bases alchimiques Sith visant à prolonger la durée de vie. Harry proposa alors aux Flamel de venir avec lui sur Dromund Kaas, chose qu'ils acceptèrent avidement.

* * *

Le même jour, il partit en direction de la planète Sith accompagné des Flamel. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant ces machines qu'il observait avec intérêt.

Les machines en question étaient celles qui maintenaient en vie le corps de Tenebrae. Harry observa le corps avant de rediriger son attention sur Nicolas Flamel qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

"Comment vas-tu faire ?", demanda Harry intrigué par le processus.

Le vieil homme le regarda avec un petit sourire.

"Nous allons injecter dans son corps l'élixir de vie afin de le renforcer un maximum. Attendu l'incroyable puissance du Seigneur Valkorion, j'ai estimé à deux ans le renforcement du corps avant qu'il ne soit apte à être posséder.", répondit Nicolas.

Harry fronça des sourcils à cette réponse tandis que le fantôme de Valkorion apparut.

"Pourquoi tant de temps ?", demanda Valkorion.

Nicolas sursauta légèrement avant de regarder le fantôme.

"Ce corps n'est pas apte à la magie, et malgré l'origine sith de la Pierre Philosophale, elle est avant tout magique, tout comme son élixir. Afin d'éviter une explosion magique en provenance du corps suite à une réaction chimique, nous devons adapter le corps à l'élixir au biais d'une injection progressive, d'où la durée du processus.", répondit le vieil homme.

"Ne serait-il pas plus simple de créer un nouveau corps avec la Pierre Philosophale ?", demanda Harry.

"En effet, il serait bien plus simple de recréer un corps. Cependant, tout prouve qu'un noyau magique entrerait en conflit avec la Force du Seigneur Valkorion, détruisant rapidement le corps. Son corps original étant déjà adapté à sa présence, aucun rejet ne sera effectué.", répondit de nouveau Nicolas en secouant de la tête.

"Je ne manque pas de patience et saurai attendre.", répondit simplement Valkorion avant de nouveau disparaître pour faire on ne sait quoi.

De son côté, Harry observa le corps une dernière fois avant de soupirer. Il avait bien des choses à faire, et son grand-père n'allait semblerait-il pas pouvoir l'aider pour les deux prochaines années à venir. Quittant la salle, il se dirigea vers le balcon surplombant la ville sur lequel l'attendait 2V-R8. Il avait envoyé le droïde récupérer les données quant à l'avancement des travaux.

Une fois sur le balcon, Harry en profita pour observer la ville. En seulement une année, bien des changements avaient été opérés. La ville n'était plus en proie à la végétation, les rues étant désormais nettoyées et les bâtiments vierges des racines qui jadis parcouraient les murs.

Les quelques bâtiments détruits avaient été reconstruits tandis que les carcasses des vaisseaux Siths et Républicains jonchant la ville avaient été recycler pour réparer les bâtiments endommagés et fabriquer plus de droïdes. En somme, la ville de Kaas City avait récupéré sa splendeur d'antan bien qu'elle soit vide de vie.

"Rapport, droïde.", demanda Harry tout en continuant d'observer la ville.

2V-R8 s'approcha de lui tout en continuant de trembler. (Selon Valkorion, le droïde avait un défaut de fabrication le rendant craintif, à moins que ce ne soit une volonté des Siths qui aimaient être craints)

"Maître, les réparations de la cité sont actuellement terminées. Selon le rapport établi par CX-265-1, droïde de réparation de 1ère génération auquel vous avez ordonné la réparation de la cité, l'usine de fabrication des droïdes a atteint son rendement maximum avec une production quotidienne de 3 000 droïdes.

Les effectifs à ce jour sont de 1 014 000 droïdes dont 700 000 droïdes de réparations, 150 000 droïdes de protocole et 164 000 droïdes de combat.

Plusieurs créatures en provenance des forêts environnantes résidaient dans l'enceinte de Kaas City avant d'être exterminées selon vos instructions pour éviter toute dégradation des lieux. Suite aux réparations terminées et effectuées, la reconstruction des avant-postes a été entamée à travers Dromund Kaas ainsi que les divers sièges d'anciennes familles Siths.

Enfin, une partie des droïdes ont commencé l'avancement des travaux préexistants concernant l'extension de Kaas City, travaux abandonnés depuis le précédent Empire.", résuma le droïde de protocole.

Harry hocha de la tête. Les travaux avançaient plus vite que prévu, ce qui était un avantage certain.

"Et concernant le chantier spatial ?", demanda Harry en réfléchissant.

"Le chantier spatial n'a pas été endommagé lors de la guerre bien qu'il soit totalement vide, les vaisseaux ayant été détruits. Les ordinateurs disposent des précédents schémas du Second Empire que sont les Cuirassés de Classe Pourfendeur, les Intercepteurs de Classe Fureur et les Chasseurs Stellaires. Nous possédons aussi les schémas des vaisseaux de construction spatiaux, des vaisseaux cargos, des stations spatiales orbitales et des navettes de transport datant du Second Empire.

Pour le moment, aucune construction n'a été entamée.", répondit le droïde.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

"Quelles sont les estimations de temps quant à la fabrication des vaisseaux ?", demanda Harry.

"Selon mes estimations, maître, il nous faudrait six mois pour fabriquer un Cuirassé, trois mois pour un Intercepteur et seulement deux jours pour fabriquer un chasseur. Quant à la station spatiale, les schémas précisent que sa construction ne peut être réalisée que dans l'espace, nécessitant ainsi des vaisseaux de construction qui requiert trois mois pour fabrication. Si nous possédons les vaisseaux nécessaires, il faudra cinq mois pour fabriquer une station.

Etonnamment, il nous faudrait seulement un mois pour construire un navire cargo, surement dû au fait qu'il soit majoritairement vide pour permettre le transport des marchandises.", répondit le droïde.

Harry fronça des sourcils face à la nouvelle.

"Avons-nous le matériel nécessaire pour la fabrication ?", demanda-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua l'agitation du droïde.

"Maître, j'ai le regret de vous informer que nous ne possédons pas le matériel nécessaire pour fabriquer certaines parties des vaisseaux, les ressources ayant été utilisées pour reconstruire la ville. Cependant, nous possédons quelques mines de Desh, d'Aluminium, de Silice et de Laminoide. Sans compter les nombreuses exploitations minières présentes sur les lunes de Dromund Kalakar et la planète Dromund Fels.

Nous pourrions fabriquer des vaisseaux cargos et de transport pour établir des colonies minières afin d'exploiter un maximum les ressources du système Dromund. Selon mes approximations, il nous faudrait seulement quelques jours pour miner les matières nécessaires à la construction d'un vaisseau cargo. Ensuite, un mois sera nécessaire à la fabrication du navire cargo avant de pouvoir commencer l'installation des centres miniers sur la lune Kalakar six qui est la plus riche en matières premières. Un centre miner mettrait deux mois à fabriquer, et nous pourrons commencer ensuite l'extraction des ressources.

Une fois l'extraction commencée et l'acheminement effectué, nous pourrons entamer un processus de construction des navires ainsi que d'une station spatiale pour faciliter l'acheminement des ressources selon le schéma minier du Second Empire.

Dois-je ordonner la mise en place de ce plan, maître ?", demanda le droïde après sa longue explication.

"Fais donc, 2V-R8. Je m'en vais retourner sur Terre, et j'espère qu'à mon retour, une station spatiale sera en orbite autour de la planète. N'ayant pas encore les moyens humains nécessaires pour opérer des Cuirassés et autres vaisseaux de guerre, je veux en priorité le rétablissement des colonies minières du système Dromund et la reconstruction des colonies du Secteur Esstran avec en priorité les systèmes Horuset, Bosthirda, Begeren et Loro Babis.

Il se peut que ces systèmes abritent encore des constructions et usines en état de fonction, je veux que tout soit réparé pour une utilisation immédiate.", ordonna Harry avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

"Oui, maître.", répondit 2V-R8 avant de quitter les lieux à toute vitesse.

De retour à l'intérieur, Harry retourna voir le couple Flamel qui était devant l'une des archives de la ville, tentant de comprendre le langage.

"Nicolas, Pernelle, je retourne sur Terre pour m'occuper de Poudlard et continuer ma prise de pouvoir. 2V-R8 vous affectera des droïdes de protocoles pour vous enseigner notre langue et vous donner la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur notre histoire.

Attendu vos capacités alchimiques, je vous recommande de vous intéresser aux procédés médicaux avancés et nos archives alchimiques que j'ai débloqué pour vous.", s'exclama Harry.

"Je vous remercie, Prince Hadrian. Pernelle et moi nous efforcerons de ne pas vous décevoir et vous tiendrons au courant quant à l'évolution du projet Tenebrae.", répondit Nicolas avec un sourire.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de rejoindre son vaisseau pour retourner sur Terre, laissant ainsi 2V-R8 derrière lui, Vorak et HK-55 étant restés sur Terre.

* * *

 **01/08/1992**

 **Chambre du Magenmagot, Ministère de la Magie** ,

Les membres du Magenmagot entrèrent dans l'hémicycle pour prendre place, trahissant une certaine impatience. Aujourd'hui, le Seigneur Peverell de Zakel allait annoncer ses projets quant à Poudlard à l'ensemble de l'auguste corps, journalistes et citoyens présents sur les balcons dédiés au public.

Certains membres des **Suprématistes** sourirent en voyant un Albus Dumbledore désabusé s'asseoir parmi les **Progressistes**. Depuis sa déchéance politique, le vieil homme n'avait cessé d'être de mauvaise humeur, au plus grand bonheur des Sangs-Purs.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se leva derrière le podium du Président.

"Mes chers confrères, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à cette 10 926ème réunion du Magenmagot depuis sa fondation en 1066. Comme le souhaite la tradition, j'enjoint ceux le souhaitant à réclamer leurs sièges.", commença Harry avec prestance.

Après cinq minutes de silence, Harry hocha de la tête.

"Sur ce, il est temps pour nous d'aborder les sujets à l'ordre du jour. Mais avant toute chose, et ce respectant ma promesse faite, je me dois d'aborder avec vous le sujet de Poudlard et de son futur.", continua Harry en regardant ses pairs.

Plusieurs membres murmurèrent tandis que d'autres focalisèrent leur attention sur Harry.

"Suite à une réforme du système éducatif de Poudlard, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la rentrée de premier septembre de cette année sera accompagnée de plusieurs changements qui seront bénéfiques pour nos enfants et l'éducation des futures générations.

Tout d'abord, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'après consultation des candidatures déposées, le professeur Filius Flitwick a été désigné en tant que nouveau Directeur du Collège Poudlard de Magie et Sorcellerie. Il sera remplacé par le professeur Albus Dumbledore au poste de Professeur d'Enchantements et Batsheda Babbling en tant que Directrice de la Maison Serdaigle. Concernant le professeur Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier assurera aussi les cours d'Alchimie réservés aux sixièmes et septièmes années, et ce sans nécessité d'un nombre d'élèves.

Des changements ont été effectués concernant les postes existants. Le professeur Cuthbert Binns a été licencié pour être remplacé par Grinragg Goldstory au titre de professeur d'histoire, provenant directement de Gringotts. Le Professeur de Potions Severus Rogue n'enseignera désormais qu'aux élèves préparant leurs A.S.P.I.C.S et sera désigné en tant que Maître Potionniste de Poudlard afin de développer de nouvelles potions. Il sera remplacé par le Professeur Horace Slughorn pour les autres années.

Enfin, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a été renommé en tant que Cours de Défense Magique, mettant un terme à la soi-disant malédiction du poste.

De plus, de nouveaux cours ont été implanté dans le cursus afin de diversifier les possibilités et de promouvoir la culture magique. Ainsi, le Cours d'Etudes du Monde Magique, ses us et coutumes a été mis en place afin d'enseigner aux élèves nos valeurs et traditions. Il sera enseigné par le Seigneur Lucius Malefoy et sera obligatoire de la 1ère à la 3ème année avant de devenir optionnel.

Le cours de Magie Ancienne a lui-aussi été mis en place afin d'enseigner la Magie du Sang, la Magie Rituelle et la Magie Druidique aux élèves. Il sera disponible en tant qu'élective dès la troisième année et sera enseigné par le Seigneur Rhadagast Lestrange.

De plus, un Cours de Magie Offensive sera organisé et dirigé par moi-même. Il sera obligatoire à partir de la 3ème année et ce jusqu'à terme. Il visera à enseigner les différentes facettes de la magie, que ce soit Magie Blanche, Neutre ou Noire ainsi que les duels. Je serai supporté par le Directeur Flitwick, duelliste de renom.

Enfin, un cours d'escrime obligatoire a été mis en place et sera enseigné par Nogrod Rixeclaw, champion gobelin. Ce cours aura pour but d'enseigner aux élèves l'art de l'épée. Je rappelle que ce cours fut annulé en 1901 par le directeur de l'époque, Basil Fronsac qui considérait barbare les combats et préférait la lecture.", expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

Immédiatement après, des membres **Progressistes** se levèrent en criant d'indignation, principalement concernant les deux gobelins et le cours de Magie Offensive. De son côté, Cornélius Fudge rougit de colère.

"Vous ne pouvez pas ! Le Ministère de la Magie a décrété interdit la pratique des rituels et de la Magie Noire.", s'écria alors le Ministre de la Magie.

Il ne vit pas Lucius Malefoy soupirer de dépit. _Quel idiot_ ,pensa le Seigneur Malefoy.

Harry darda Cornélius d'un regard si glacial que l'homme se rassit instantanément sur son siège.

"Ministre Fudge, dois-je vous rappeler que Poudlard est un territoire souverain non soumis à la réglementation du Ministère de la Magie, et ce selon la constitution à l'origine du Ministère de la Magie ? Et dois-je vous rappeler que toute infraction sera considérée comme un crime digne de la peine de mort, sans compter l'invalidité immédiate du Ministère de la Magie ?", répondit Harry.

Aux mots de ce dernier, un silence s'abattit sur l'hémicycle. Harry décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

"Je rappelle, qui plus est, que le Magenmagot est la plus haute instance décisionnelle du Ministère de la Magie, et de facto, ses lois s'imposent aux fonctionnaires de ce ministère. Ainsi, je vous rappelle que les lois promulguées par le Ministère de la Magie visant l'interdiction de la Magie Noire, de la Magie du Sang et de la pratique des rituels ont été infirmer par le Magenmagot. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de retenir ces faits, alors peut-être n'avez-vous pas votre place au poste de Ministre.", continua Harry en dardant l'homme désormais pâle d'un regard noir.

Les **Suprématistes** comprirent immédiatement le message voilé d'Harry. Sans perdre un instant, Augustus Flint se leva.

"Je propose un vote de Censure du Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge et sa destitution immédiate.", dit le Seigneur Flint.

"Je seconde cette proposition.", dit Varius Nott en se levant à son tour.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Cette proposition est acceptée. Nous allons immédiatement voter quant à la destitution du Ministre de la Magie. Que ceux votant POUR la destitution lèvent leurs baguettes magiques.", s'exclama Harry tout en levant la sienne.

Immédiatement après, la totalité des **Suprématistes** et la moitié des **Traditionnalistes** levèrent leurs baguettes. Seulement trois **Progressistes** les suivirent.

"La motion est acceptée avec 73% des voies. Je déclare officiellement la destitution immédiate de Cornélius Fudge du poste de Ministre de la Magie. De nouvelles élections seront organisées dans les plus brefs délais.

Que chaque parti déclare ses candidats au poste.", demanda Harry en claquant son marteau.

Albus se leva avec un sourire.

"Nous nominons James Potter au poste de Ministre de la Magie.", dit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire.

Il avait dans l'espoir d'utiliser la réputation du Survivant pour gagner des votes auprès du peuple.

"Nous nominons Amelia Bones au poste de Ministre de la Magie.", s'exclama Augusta Londubat en se levant.

Harry arqua d'un sourcil face à cette nomination. Amelia Bones était une excellente candidate pour ce poste. Enfin, Harry sourit tout en hochant de la tête en direction de Lucius. Le blond sourit avant de se lever, les membres du Magenmagot attendant avec impatience la nomination des **Suprématistes**. De son côté, Albus fronça des sourcils en remarquant que Lucius allait faire la nomination, et non Harry. Il écarquilla alors des yeux en comprenant.

"Nous nominons Hadrian Peverell de Zakel au poste de Ministre de la Magie.", s'exclama Lucius Malefoy.

Le choc s'inscrit alors sur les visages des membres présents.

"D'autres nominations ?", demanda Harry.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry frappa son marteau.

"Fort bien. Les candidats auront trois mois pour faire campagne et élaborer leurs discours. Le vote aura lieu le premier octobre 1992 à 9h00 dans la Chambre du Magenmagot. Comme le veut la tradition, le vote sera effectué de façon démocratique par le peuple à hauteur de 50% des votes tandis que le Magenmagot représentera l'autre moitié des votes. Sur ce, je déclare cette séance du Magenmagot close !", ordonna Harry en tapant une dernière fois de son marteau.

Immédiatement après, un brouhaha s'empara des lieux tandis qu'Harry quitta l'hémicycle pour rejoindre son manoir afin d'organiser une réunion des **Suprématistes** pour le lendemain.

Il ne fut bien-entendu pas étonné par la une de la Gazette du Sorcier quelques heures après.

* * *

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

 **Vote de Censure, Fudge viré du Ministère de la Magie !**

 **Une nouvelle élection organisée et des candidats surprenants !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter, Journaliste extraordinaire,_

C'est une nouvelle intéressante que nous apprenons aujourd'hui. Suite à la 10 926ème réunion du Magenmagot, une motion de censure a été lancée par le Seigneur Augustus Flint à l'encontre du Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge. Après vote du Magenmagot, ce dernier a alors été destitué de son poste, ouvrant la voie à de nouvelles élections.

Cornélius Fudge a été destitué suite à remise en question du Magenmagot et son manque de connaissances quant à la Constitution du Ministère de la Magie. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mes chers lecteurs, mais je suis ravie de ne plus avoir un ignorant au pouvoir.

Trois candidats ont été nominés pour les futures élections. Le premier est le Seigneur James Potter, père de notre héros national. Ancien auror, il est actuellement professeur de Défense Magique au Collège de Poudlard.

Le second candidat est Dame Amélia Bones, actuelle directrice du Département de la Justice Magique suite à la destitution de l'ancien Directeur Bartemius Croupton Sénior après le scandale de son fils mangemort.

Le troisième candidat est le Duc Hadrian Peverell de Zakel, Président du Magenmagot et représentant de Grande-Bretagne à la CIS. Actuel propriétaire de Poudlard, et à l'origine de l'intégration et octroi de la citoyenneté aux races magiques, ses décisions ont su révolutionner le Monde Magique Britannique dans son ensemble.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je compte bien voter pour lui !

* * *

Evidemment, elle fut suivie d'un autre article tout aussi intéressant.

* * *

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

 **Remaniement du Collège de Poudlard, un choix du Duc Peverell de Zakel**

 _Par Rita Skeeter, Journaliste Extraordinaire,_

C'est au cours de la Réunion du Magenmagot que le Duc Peverell de Zakel a révélé aux grand public les remaniements effectués à Poudlard.

Le nouveau directeur de cet établissement n'est nul autre que Filius Flitwick, citoyen demi-gobelin de renom en tant que champion international des duels, et Maître en Enchantements.

Ne pouvant plus assuré les cours d'Enchantements, il sera remplacé par le Professeur Albus Dumbledore (qui prendra aussi en charge les cours d'Alchimie) tandis que la Professeure des Runes Antiques Batsheda Babbling le remplacera à la tête de la Maison Serdaigle.

D'autres professeurs feront leur apparition, comme Grinragg Goldstory (remplaçant le professeur d'Histoire de la magie Cuthbert Binns) et Horace Slughorn (Remplaçant le professeur de Potion Severus Rogue de la 1ère à la 5ème année).

Enfin, des cours ont été rajoutés comme le **Cours d'Etudes du Monde Magique, ses us et coutumes** enseigné par Lord Lucius Malefoy, le **Cours de Magie Ancienne** enseigné par Lord Rhadagast Lestrange et le **Cours d'Escrime** enseigné par Nogrod Rixeclaw.

Enfin, un **Cours de Magie Offensive** a été instauré et sera enseigné directement par le Duc Peverell de Zakel. Ce cours servira aussi de club de duels.

Nous espérons sincèrement que ces changements apporteront un nouveau souffle à Poudlard.


End file.
